The Macaroni and Cheese Summer
by floating-in-fantasy
Summary: Harmony has gone with Lupin for the summer! What will they do? What adventures will they have? Will everything go as planned? Oh yeah and I'm not J.K. Rowling although I wish I was.
1. The Beginning

**WARNING** to those of you who have not read my fics before, you will probably not understand any of this unless you go back and read _Harry and_ _Harmony Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban_ and if you want to get an even better background for _Harry and Harmony Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban_ you can read _The Other Potter: The Story of Harmony Dawne_ first.

Yea first chapter! I hope you guys are going to like this fic as much as I do. Yes I made up a new word, nowheresville, it works right? Well I think that's really all I have to say except, you just have to love Lupin's mad cooking skills. Enjoy and please tell me what you think. Tell me if this fic is a waste of time or if you think it has some value. I'd love to hear what you think!

**The Beginning**

Harmony Dawne Potter knew she must be the happiest most excited girl in the entire world, as she held onto her godfather with one hand and her trunk with the other. They were Appariting to Lupin's home where she would stay for an entire summer. It was to be the beginning of a new life in her mind because after this summer would come the next summer and after the next summer the next summer and so on, all to spent at her godfather's home. All she had to do was make this summer work.

That task seemed easy in her mind. Her godfather's furry problem had been taken care of. Unless, of course, Snape did something ridiculous and stopped sending Lupin the Wolfsbane potion, but that also could be dealt with. All it took was a little letter to a man named Albus Dumbledore and Harmony was sure that problem would be solved if it arose.

"We're here." Lupin said.

Harmony hadn't even noticed they had Apparited she was so caught up in her own thoughts.

"So we are." Harmony said.

She looked around. There was a little house in front of her and nothing else as far as the eye could see.

"Leave it to you to pick the secluded nowheresville property." Harmony commented.

Lupin laughed. "Yes, nothing for about 6 or 7 miles—you see that little speck out there?" He said pointing to a tiny speck on the horizon. "That house is about six or seven stories tall."

"What are you, some kind of super anti-social hermit?" Harmony said, smiling.

Lupin shook his head. "Well come on. Let's get you settled in." He said as he walked toward the house.

The house didn't really look like a normal house. It was more like a very small cabin. It was made of wood and had a wooden front porch with wooden stairs leading up to it. The door was a dark wood, a chocolate brown, while the house was a light brown, almost the color of Lupin's hair. It had two windows in front, one on either side of the door. They were like the cabin windows that you saw in movies with the two bars of wood in them, one going up and down, and one going across. The roof was shingled in black; the roof's peak was from side to side instead of front to back so the roof slanted down in both front and back. The entire house looked as if it had seen better days.

Lupin opened the door and stood there as his goddaughter admired his house.

"Harmony, stop staring, this house is not at all worth it." Lupin said.

"I think it is." Harmony answered.

Lupin looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"It's home. So it's perfect." Harmony said, walking up to the door, dragging her trunk behind her.

Lupin sighed and walked through the door behind her.

The inside was beautiful in Harmony's eyes. There was no entryway; instead it entered into a kitchen. It was small, only a little larger than a good-sized bedroom. It had a light colored unfinished wood floor. There was a light brown wooden table in the middle of the room. There were light brown cabinets on the wall to the right of the table. Under the cabinets was a stove with wooden counters on either side with a sink to the left. There was no fridge, no blenders, no juicers, but there was on old toaster on the right side of the stove.

"I love it. I absolutely love it." Harmony said.

"You are easily pleased." Lupin said a little unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Harmony asked hearing the tone in his voice.

"I just wish I could give you more, Harmony. I wish I could give you a better home. I—"

Harmony silenced him by touching her finger to his lips.

"I don't care what the house looks like. I just want to be with you—but I didn't lie, I love it. It's simple and in the simplicity of it, it's beautiful."

"That sounds exactly like something your mother would say." Lupin said slightly smiling.

Harmony smiled.

"You are going to get very sick of hearing this, but you have no idea how much like your mother you are. She accepted me so freely after your father, Sirius, and I told her what I was. She said that it didn't matter if I was a vampire, a werewolf, a giant, or a centaur. She said to take people as they are because you cannot change them. She was always so kind to everyone, so accepting of everyone. Nobody could hate your mother if they got to know her."

They stood in silence for a moment, both of them thinking of Lily Evans Potter.

Just like her mother, Harmony had heard that a lot. She was one of the only things that she had left of her mother. She had been told she looked exactly like her mother, but with her father's eyes. Lupin had been one of the only people to tell her how much she acted like her mother.

"Well," said Lupin breaking the silence, and walking to a door on the wall on the left. "This is yours."

Harmony walked into the room. It was small; a twin size bed could barely fit in it. The bed was squashed against the wall on the left with nightstand next to it. The nightstand hit the right wall.

"Your trunk is going to have to be your closet." Lupin said.

"Not like it isn't at school." Harmony said, squishing her trunk into place at the bottom of the bed.

"I'm sorry for the size," Lupin began. "It was originally supposed to be a walk-in closet."

"It's just fine. I'd rather be outside most of my time anyway."

"Well shall I give you a tour of the rest—it should only take about two minutes." Lupin said, smiling.

Harmony laughed as they walked out of the room.

Lupin opened another door on the wall her room was on.

"This is mine." Lupin said.

It was a bit bigger than Harmony's room. The bed was a queen size and took up the most space. There was a dark colored wood nightstand by the bed and a closet with a light wood door was on the left wall. Harmony saw picture fames sitting on the nightstand. She walked over and saw a picture of a couple, she guessed they were her godfathers parents. There was one of Lupin, Sirius, and her father while they were in school, probably in fifth or sixth year. There was also a picture of Lupin holding a little girl who looked suspiciously like her.

"Please do not tell me you kept a picture of me sitting right here all these years." Harmony said.

"What else was I supposed to do to remember my little goddaughter?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know. When was this taken?" Harmony asked.

"Your father took it when you were about nine months old I think. Sirius and I were both there, it was picture day—your mother's brilliant idea. All of us took turns hold you and Harry; James and Lily took a few singles of you two; your parents did a few together, James, Sirius, and I took one together—"

"Why do you have the old one then?" Harmony asked.

"I don't know. It reminds me of the old days I guess. Harmony, when you keep things from the past with you, it's like you have those memories connected to the object with you as well. The memories keep you strong and remind you of things that were, which help you to better yourself in the future."

Harmony nodded, it made sense.

"Last room of the house is the bathroom." Lupin said as they stepped out of his room. "I hope you don't mind that we have to share again."

"Not really—Uncle Remus, I have one question." Harmony said. "What did you do when you—uh—transformed?"

"I knew that would come up—come on." Lupin said and opened to front door. "The secluded nature of the house is not the only reason I chose it." He said going down the porch steps.

Harmony followed her godfather to the side of the house.

"This is an old house and still has some old features, such as—" Lupin said pulling open two doors in the ground. "An underground cellar."

He went down the stairs into the cellar and Harmony followed. The cellar was lined in concrete with scratches all over the walls. There was dried blood on the floor, Harmony remembered that Lupin had said when werewolves didn't have someone to bite they hurt themselves. One thing that threw Harmony off was that the door was wood.

"Wouldn't you be able to— you know—break through that?" Harmony asked looking at the door.

"Ah I would—if it were all wood." Lupin said. "There is a good sized layer of steel between the wood. And I also magically lock it every time I transform so I can't just walk out."

"And there is no one for miles to hear you." Harmony said. "It's ingenious."

"Thank you." Lupin said. "Why don't we skip the rest of the tour and go eat something for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Harmony said. "I'm starving."

They went back inside and Lupin began rummaging through the cabinets. Suddenly he sighed.

"I'm just going to have to feed you the usual then." Lupin said.

"What is the usual?" Harmony asked.

"About the only thing that I ever learned how to make, Macaroni and Cheese." Lupin said.

Harmony smiled. "From scratch?"

"Yep, from scratch." He said as he went over to a cabinet.

When he opened it cold air came out.

"Refrigerator." He said.

"That is so awesome!" Harmony said in awe, going over to get a closer look.

"I'm glad you like it." Lupin said.

They talked about the most random things while Lupin made the Macaroni and Cheese. When it was finally done Lupin set two plates on the table, while Harmony grabbed the forks and glasses. Then Lupin set dinner on the table and sat down across from Harmony. They dished up the food and Harmony tried it.

"That is really, really, good." Harmony said.

"Get used to it, we may have to eat it every night." Lupin joked.

Harmony laughed as she scooped some more off her plate, she could get used to this.


	2. The First Change

Sorry I've taken forever to put this up. This chapter is full of some majorly tender moments. I hope that you are all filled with warmth like I am because of them. Oh and I owe my idea for this chapter to Theory of a Good Fanfiction. Read, enjoy, and please review!

**The First Change**

About three weeks into her stay at Lupin's the full moon rolled around. Up to that point her stay had been really awesome. She had taken over the cooking because Lupin's culinary skills were lacking in the extreme. Although . . . they still had Macaroni and Cheese at least one night every week. They had played countless amounts of late night card games at the kitchen table. They had taken countless walks outside talking about their lives before they had reunited. Now they knew almost everything about each other.

One night of her stay Harmony remembered extremely well. She had been sleeping peacefully. They had gone to bed after a long talk about Voldemort and his two reappearances in Harmony's first and second years. Suddenly Harmony heard a scream. Harmony's eyes popped open and she jumped out of bed.

"NO!" This time the scream had words to it and an almost sob like sound accompanying it.

Harmony went quietly and quickly into her godfather's room. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. Harmony moved toward the bed.

"NO . . . HARMONY!" Her godfather screamed again.

Harmony didn't know what to do. She was panic-stricken. She had never seen an adult have a nightmare before. She knew they must have them, but she didn't know how to handle it.

"No . . . no . . . no." Lupin was choking out the words through desperate sobs. "Harmony . . . Harmony . . ."

Suddenly Lupin sat bolt upright. He started sobbing hard, he hadn't noticed his little panicked goddaughter standing near the doorway. Harmony moved over to the bed. Lupin had his upper face hidden in one of his hands; his whole frame was shaking with sobs. Harmony gently put one of her slender hands on Lupin's shoulder.

"Uncle Remus," she said, softly.

Lupin straightened up. "Harmony, I—I must've woken you. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's all right. Nightmares are treacherous. I should know . . . I heard my name though . . . what was it about?"

"Note to self: Never let a goddaughter with a terrible past tell you anything about facing her worst enemy, who is also the most dangerous wizard in the world, right before you go to bed." Lupin took in a deep breath and Harmony saw the tears begin to run down his face and when he spoke again his voice was quiet and a little broken. "I—I dreamt that he—that he killed you—right in front of me. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop him . . . then the awful green light—and you—and then you were gone."

Lupin broke into fresh sobs.

"I wouldn't be able to—forgive myself—if that ever—if you ever—"

Harmony knew what her godfather was trying to say, but she couldn't think of something to say back. What could she say? That she wouldn't die, she couldn't promise him that, she had come so close to death so many times before.

Her godfather saved her the trouble of saying anything. Suddenly he pulled her against him and held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Harmony simply relaxed, it felt good to be held close. It felt as if she were in a cocoon and nothing could hurt her.

"I just can't let it happen. I'll just have to protect you . . . always." He said, softly.

He sat there holding his goddaughter until most of the terror the nightmare had inflicted was gone. He kissed her on the top of her head and released her.

"Will you stay here? So I know you're safe. It'll help me sleep easier if you're right here and I don't have to worry." Lupin said.

Harmony nodded and put her head against her godfathers shoulder. Lupin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slowly lowered himself back into a laying position and Harmony followed suit. Harmony turned onto her side and set her head lightly on the place where her godfather's arm met his body. Lupin's arm that had been around her shoulders came to rest on her upper arm his other arm rested on his chest.

Harmony couldn't quite sleep after that. He had really been that afraid? He was really that scared for her? It was the most sweet and sad thing Harmony had ever seen. He had cried for the thought of her dying. Most men didn't cry too easy. Of course Harmony hated to see her godfather in that much pain, but if she had ever doubted her godfather loved her that would have just cured it.

It was obvious her godfather had one of the biggest hearts in the world. It was also obvious by tonight that Harmony could never worry him. Whatever happened that could scare him, Harmony must never tell him. She wouldn't hurt him; she didn't have the power in her to hurt him.

That had been the most memorable night so far in her stay with Lupin. He had been fine since that night, although Harmony did notice that he came to check on her at night more than he used to.

It was Monday and the full moon was in a week. Harmony came out of her room and Lupin was already sitting at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning." Harmony chimed happily.

"Before you make breakfast, there's a letter on the table for you." Lupin said, not looking up from the paper.

"Ooh, fun." She said picking up the letter.

There was no name on the front; she knew it was from Sirius. They had become pen pals because it was easier for him to write her than Harry, because she was living with a man who knew everything about Sirius and didn't have Muggle neighbors and wasn't anti-magic.

She opened the letter and read it through. All it told her was how much he missed her and it asked her how Lupin was, and general stuff like that. Harmony didn't mind it being so general she was simply glad she was able to hear from her godfather.

"What does Sirius have to say?" Lupin asked, still looking at the newspaper.

"Not much, just that he's still far away and that he's safe." Harmony said.

"I figured the far away part—you should have seen bird that brought the letter. It was the most colorful tropical looking bird I think I've ever seen in my life." Lupin said.

"Better than the last one?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, I think he's trying to outdo himself every time he sends you a letter."

Harmony smiled. "Do you think that the bird will come back here?"

"I bet it will. The last one did."

"I'll send my reply with it when it does. I better start breakfast."

Harmony cooked up some eggs and toasted some toast in the old toaster for breakfast.

"You know it's kind of sad that you can't even cook eggs right." Harmony said smiling, setting a plate in front of her godfather.

"I get distracted and they burn. I can make toast though." Lupin said smiling, as he set down his paper.

"Well I'm astounded!" Harmony said jokingly sitting across the table from him.

"Now I know why children should be seen and not heard. All they do is make fun of you." Lupin said.

"Oh—" Harmony would have come up with a very witty comeback if there hadn't been a knock on the window. "It's an owl. I'll get it."

Harmony went to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and landed gently on the table. It had a huge package attached to it.

"Who's it from?" Harmony asked sitting back down.

"Well—well—well—" Lupin said laughing. "It's from our dear friend Severus Snape."

"What—oh." Harmony said remembering that Snape was supposed to be sending her godfather the Wolfsbane potion. "He actually sent it? It's a miracle. It better not be poisoned."

"I doubt he would do that. You and Dumbledore would know exactly who killed me." Lupin laughed as he opened a letter attached to the package.

"What does it say?" Harmony asked.

"Not much. It says that I'll have to heat the potion back up for it to work and not much else." Lupin said putting the letter away.

"Well—we'll have to make sure you take it tonight. The full moon is next Monday and we need to make sure you take it every night until then."

"I wouldn't forget to take it—not with you here." Lupin said.

"Oh look at you, it's so cute how you try to protect me from everything." Harmony said, smiling placing her hand over her heart.

"Oh you—" Lupin said using his fork to fling a bit of egg at her.

"Ah!" Harmony said smiling. "What are you two?"

Lupin did it again, laughing.

"Oh that's it." Harmony said, and she flung some egg at him.

"What are you two?" Lupin said mimicking her and throwing a chunk of toast at her.

"You're toast!" Harmony said, pushing a piece of toast into her godfather's face.

In the end the pair of them ended up on the floor laughing themselves to death with food all over.

"A food fight." Harmony said, giggling. "We just had a food fight."

"Yes, Little One, we did." Lupin said chuckling as well.

"We better clean this up." Harmony said, flicking a chunk of toast at her godfather.

They cleaned up the kitchen laughing and joking. Harmony had never had so much fun in her life. Things were perfect, absolutely perfect.

A week went by with nothing much happening. On the night of the full moon Harmony and Lupin ate dinner early so that they would be prepared when Lupin transformed.

"Does it still hurt, when you transform using the potion?" Harmony asked.

"It's not as bad, but yes." Lupin said.

"Will you just stay in here—because you're not really dangerous to me?" Harmony said.

"No, I'm not taking any chances." Lupin said.

Harmony was about to argue when she decided to keep her mouth shut. It was better not to argue about it, it was better not to be on bad terms with her godfather.

After dinner, Lupin and Harmony went outside and Lupin opened the cellar.

"You absolutely have to stay down here?" Harmony asked as her hand touched the cold hard stone on the wall.

"I'm not taking chances." Lupin said, in a tone that made it final.

"Fine." Harmony said in a surrendered tone.

"Here—take my wand and lock me in on your way out." Lupin said.

Harmony nodded, took the wand, and headed out the door. She locked her godfather in as he had asked her and went inside.

She began writing her reply to Sirius so she'd be able to give it to the bird the minute it came back. Before she knew it, it was nine o'clock. She went into her room to change into her pajamas. She was just about to sit down to read, when she heard a howl.

It sounded pained, but controlled. Harmony's mind began to race; her godfather must be in so much pain, he wasn't dangerous now; maybe he would do better with some company. He had said he didn't want to take any chances, but Harmony was a risk taker. He would be so mad if she did it. He might be mad enough to send her back to the Muggles.

The pained howl came again. Harmony bit her lip. She'd have to risk it. She wouldn't leave him alone while he was in pain; she knew he'd do the same if it were her. She pulled on an old sweatshirt, grabbed a blanket and a pillow and walked outside.

The howls were coming constantly now. Harmony pulled out her wand and unlocked the door. She pulled open one of the doors with some struggle. She stepped down the stairs carefully, the howls had stopped.

What if the potion hadn't worked? What if he was a full-grown werewolf? What if he bit her? She wouldn't mind so much, it had never really mattered to her if she was like him. It wouldn't be her preferred style of life or course, but she would deal with it if it happened. He on the other hand would be furious. He would probably never want to see her ever again.

She heard a low moan and stopped in her tracks.

"Lumos." She muttered, with her wand held in front of her.

Her light landed on a wolf, not a werewolf, but a normal everyday looking wolf. If Harmony had come across it without knowing the truth she would have no idea what the wolf really was. She'd have no idea that this wolf was a man.

The wolf was curled up on the floor. It looked as if it were asleep. Harmony contemplated leaving and going back to the house. Lupin seemed to be all right. Harmony turned to walk back up the stairs, when the wolf moaned again.

Harmony walked over to it. The wolf opened its eyes and looked up at her.

"You'll thank me later." Harmony said, sitting down next to him.

The wolf either didn't hear or didn't care. It didn't move a bit, it just looked at her. Harmony began to pet him. The wolf moaned again. Harmony froze then gently lifted the wolf's head onto her lap.

"You must be very sick of this." She whispered to the wolf beginning to pet it again. "I wish that I could find a cure, so you'd never have to feel this ever again. Can you imagine it? You'd never have to worry again—you'd be normal like you want to be. I'd be able to stay here without you second-guessing yourself all the time. You'd be able to go back to Hogwarts and teach us again. I saw the look in your eyes when you taught—you loved it. We loved it too. You are the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had. You and I never have to be apart ever again—" Harmony sighed, then looked down at the wolf.

"I will find a cure for this, Uncle Remus. One day I will find a cure for you. I'll fix everything. I'll make everything okay again. No one will ever have to suffer as you have ever again."

Harmony hugged the wolf.

"I'll name it after you—" Harmony said, laying down moving the wolf next to her. "It'll be wonderful, all the people like you having normal lives." Her words were slowing as she pulled the blanket over her and moved the pillow under her head.

"I'll find you a cure, Uncle Remus—I will." Harmony's eyes were slowly shutting. "I love you." Harmony whispered before she fell asleep.

When Harmony woke up the next morning, she was alone. The wolf who was her godfather was gone and the man that was her godfather was nowhere to be found either. Harmony sat up and looked toward the door. It was open and the light of the sun was streaming through the opening. Harmony got up and moved up the stairs.

She found her godfather pacing at the top.

"You're angry with me—aren't you?" Harmony asked, quietly.

"What gave you that impression?" Lupin said, his voice was stiff and hard.

"I'm sorry. I heard you and—I just couldn't bear it anymore. You do understand that you are harmless when the potion works? I knew everything was fine. I knew I was safe." Harmony said.

"What if it hadn't worked Harmony? What would you have done if it hadn't?" Lupin said, his furious eyes fixed on her. "I could have bit you—"

"And what's so terrible about that. It would mean nothing, but that I'm like you and I wouldn't care."

"Harmony, you don't know what you're saying! You've never been a werewolf, you have no idea what it's like!"

"I don't care what it's like—you wouldn't worry all the time if I was like you. You wouldn't question your ability to take care of me if I was like you. If I was like you—you'd let me be with you all the time and wouldn't care about anything." Harmony said. "The only reason I came down there last night is because I knew you'd feel better if I was there. I knew I'd feel better if you were there and I was in your shoes. The only reason I came down there is because I love you and I didn't want you to spend another agonizing night alone in that cold dark cellar if you didn't have to."

Tears were running down Lupin's cheeks, he walked over and scooped his goddaughter into a hug.

"You reckless child. I should send you back to the Muggles where there is nothing to hurt you. Unfortunately for me, I know what you did you did out of love. The fact that you love me that much only makes me want to keep you here more and that is the destruction of any thought of sending you away."

Lupin moved back and held his goddaughter at arms length.

"You will be the death of me," he said moving his hand to rest under her chin. "But I can't think of a better way to die." He whispered as he kissed his godchild on the forehead.


	3. Cake Disaster and Strange Healing

All I can do is beg for forgiveness! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't put any chapters up in four and a half months! I know I told people they were coming and then my life just went on overdrive and left me with no extra time! I promise I am still here and now my life has slowed down so you will be seeing chapters more often! Anyway now that I have plead my case, let's move on with my pre-chapter rant. This was brought on by my own many fails in baking, everything except the last problem were part of my stories or the stories of people I know. Also my writing may not be up to par after such a long break so please forgive me if it's not up to standard. **Last thing I have to say, it's been a long time since I updated, I would be honored to read a lot of reviews on my first chapter back! Just tell me what you think. Is there anything I need to change? Anything bugging the heck out of you? Anything you'd like to see more of or less of? Anything you thought was funny or cute? Just let me know. I'd be happy to hear!**

**Cake Disaster and Strange Healing**

Harmony Dawne Potter was sitting at a kitchen table looking at cookbooks when her godfather walked in the front door.

"Already thinking about dinner at two in the afternoon?" Lupin asked taking a seat across from her.

"No, it's my brother and my birthday in a few days and I want to bake him a cake." Harmony said.

"Oh—how much food has he gotten this summer after his plea for help?" Lupin asked.

"He said a ton. I bet they're almost starving him. The last time I saw Dudley Dursley he was about three of me. Now he's probably about five or six of me. Harry says he's about the size of a baby whale. I don't know if any sort of diet can save him." Harmony said.

Lupin laughed. "Harmony you should be nicer, the boy is your cousin."

"Some cousin, he tortured Harry for half his life and if would have lived there he would have tortured me too." Harmony mumbled as she turned another page.

"So what kind of cake were you thinking about, Little One?"

"I don't know. Why you call me that? I'm not that small." Harmony said smiling to herself.

"No matter how big you get you will always be my Little One. You have to put up with ridiculous nicknames from someone, Harmony."

"But who said it had to be you?"

"Who else will? Well . . . Actually I'm pretty sure Sirius will start calling you them again soon . . . after he gets back into the swing of things. But children usually have nicknames from most, if not all, their relatives. So you're lucky, Little One, so far you will only have to take it from us."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "And my parents thought I needed two godfathers, I could've done with one."

"Who are you suggesting you get rid of? If it's Sirius I heartily agree, for my own selfish reason of loving you too much of course." Lupin said.

"Why do you turn everything into some sort of statement of how much you love me? Not that I don't like it, but with my foster parents, my mom loved me and didn't say it quite as much as you do." Harmony said.

Lupin sighed. "Why do you ask hard questions? Harmony, I've missed about twelve years of your life. I guess in a way I'm trying to make up for that and I also say it because well—I want you to know that I love you as much as those who have been in your life. Just because I made the decision when you were younger to give you up doesn't mean I never regretted it."

Harmony nodded and smiled. "I love you too, Uncle Remus."

The room was silent as Harmony flipped through a couple more pages and then . . .

"Aha! I found the perfect thing." She said.

"What did you find?"

"Well I more came up with the most perfect idea."

"Let me hear this perfect idea of yours." Lupin said smiling at his goddaughter's enthusiasm.

"A four layered cake. Two white and two chocolate. I could frost it all cool and it would be perfect. I could get decorations and everything!" Harmony said, too excited to get her sentences in a coherent order.

"Well I doubt that even if we ransacked all the cupboards and the fridge we could find all the ingredients you need." Lupin said. "I guess it's time for a shopping trip."

Harmony smiled. She loved going shopping with her godfather, they always found something fun to do.

They came through the door three hours later laughing hysterically.

"Did you see how that old lady looked at you?" Harmony asked with tears falling down her face from laughing so hard.

"She seemed quite confused." Lupin said chuckling.

While at the store Harmony had found the most ugly purse, it was a in the shape of a chicken and it included beak, feathers, and everything a normal chicken has. She had immediately pointed the chicken purse out to her godfather. He walked over to it, picked it up, slung it over his shoulder and began carrying on with the shopping.

He got stares and sniggers from everyone in the store. At one point he had accidently bumped into an older woman. He had apologized and walked on. The woman stared at him and the purse all the way down the aisle, as Harmony and her godfather laughed silently. After that they had put the purse back, bought the food, and left the store laughing so hard that their sides ached and tears rolled down their cheeks.

"We should've kept the purse." Harmony said, grinning.

"We should have." Lupin said, starting to unload the groceries from their bag.

He pulled out a carton of eggs. Harmony looked away and started to giggle. Before either of them knew it they were laughing hysterically again.

"I will never be able to look at chicken products or purses the same way ever again. " Harmony said.

Lupin laughed quietly. "Alright it's time to put the rest of the groceries away and never think of chickens and purses again."

"Did you really have to say that?" Harmony said while putting her head in her hand and beginning to chuckle again.

Lupin smiled. "And the funny part is, you think I'm joking."

Harmony fake glared at her godfather. Lupin raised his eyebrows and a smile began to crack on Harmony's lips. Finally the smile turned to a laugh as she grabbed a carton of milk and headed to the fridge.

"Hey it's almost time for dinner." Lupin said. "I'll make macaroni and cheese. After we eat we'll take a stab at this cake of yours."

Harmony laughed as she sat down at the table to watch her godfather make macaroni and cheese . . . again.

After dinner, they quickly did the dishes. Harmony dried and put away, while Lupin washed. When Harmony put the last dish away, she went over to a different cupboard and grabbed a mixing bowl.

"Alright, I think it's time for our next great adventure." Harmony said as she put the bowl down on the counter.

"Where do we start?" Lupin asked.

"Well . . . let's make the first layer white and while that bakes we'll make the next layer, which will be chocolate. Do you think we can handle that?"

"I believe you can, but me and ovens don't really get along, unless there is macaroni and cheese inside." Lupin said looking at the oven warily.

"I'll be on oven duty then. I don't want you burning my cake." Harmony said smiling.

"Deal," Lupin said.

They set to work on the first layer of cake. Harmony was proud as she pulled a perfectly cooked layer of cake out of the oven.

"One down, three more to go." She said as she set the layer on the stovetop.

As she began to gather the ingredients for the chocolate layer, she heard a slight chuckle from behind her.

She looked up at the ceiling. "If you tell me anything has happened to my cake I will be very unhappy."

"Oh it's fine, if you like cake that tastes like salt." Her godfather said.

Harmony strode over to the stovetop and pulled a bit of cake out of the middle of the layer. As she ate it her mouth was filled with the bitter taste of salt.

"What happened?" Harmony asked, confused and disgusted.

"Well I added the salt so . . ." Lupin started, but Harmony cut him off.

"I added the salt, and if I added salt and you added salt that means we doubled the salt. That would explain why it tastes so awful." Harmony said shaking her head.

"Maybe we should try working on different layers, that might solve the problem." Lupin said.

"I think that is a fantastic idea." Harmony said.

"I'll redo this one, while you start the chocolate."

"Deal," Harmony said, as she set to work on the chocolate layer.

About an hour later Harmony was filling the pan to her second chocolate layer, waiting for Lupin's second white layer to be done when suddenly she smelled something burning.

"Uh, how long have you left this in for?" Harmony said, turning to look at the stove.

"By the smell of things, too long." Lupin said, getting up from the kitchen table and throwing open the oven. Smoke billowed out of the open oven as Lupin reached in and pulled out a smoking black cake.

"I think you need to go back to school and learn your colors, Uncle Remus. That color would be called black not white." Harmony coughed, as she waved the smoke away.

"I told you me and ovens don't get along." Lupin said, as he set the burnt cake on the stovetop.

Harmony looked at the blackened cake. "Well that's strike two."

Lupin looked at Harmony. "Let's not go to strike three."

"Agreed." Harmony said, as she put her second layer of chocolate cake into the oven.

At about ten o'clock at night all four layers of the cake were completed in a sufficient fashion and were sitting on the stovetop, cooling. Harmony was working on the frosting, while her godfather stayed out of her way.

"Well I'm glad we haven't run into anymore issues." Harmony said, as she mixed the frosting.

Suddenly she stopped and watched the bowl intently.

"I spoke too soon." She said, setting the bowl on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Lupin said, coming over to her.

"Just look in the bowl." Harmony said, looking the other way.

Lupin looked into the bowl, and there in the middle of the frosting was a big fat cockroach that was wiggling to try and free itself from the sticky frosting. "How'd he get in there?"

"Well we walked through a field of tall grass on our way here . . . I bet that's where he got in because I dropped the bag in the grass." Harmony said. "And one of the icing sugar bags did have a hole in the top of it when I pulled it out of the grocery bag, but I thought I'd made that by pulling it out of the shopping bag because I had to pull hard to get it out from between the milk and the butter. I guess I'm not the one that made the hole and that's how Mr. I'm-going-to-ruin-some-perfectly-good-frosting got in."

"Well something tells me he's not too crazy about being stuck in there either. How did you not notice him before?" Lupin asked.

"I wasn't paying too much attention. Look, just get rid of it. Not much grosses me out, but that is a little more than a full stomach can handle." Harmony said washing another bowl out to make a new batch of frosting, using a different bag of icing sugar.

Finally the cakes were cooled a good batch of icing was made and everything seemed like it would go smoothly, but of course something else just had to go wrong.

Harmony had frosted the cake perfectly and was ready to box it to sent it to Harry when . . .

"Harmony!" Lupin called urgently from outside.

Harmony turned and ran for the door knocking the cake off the counter as she ran. She threw the door open to find her godfather crumpled on the porch. She fell to her knees beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I twisted my ankle coming up the stairs and I heard something snap." Her godfather said, his face twisting in pain.

"Okay," Harmony said calmly. "I'm going to get under your arm and then we're going to get you up."

Harmony slipped her godfather's arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, stand on three. One . . . Two . . . Three . . ."

Harmony helped her godfather to stand and got him inside. She guided him to the couch and sat him down.

"Where's the cake?" Lupin said looking at the counter.

"On the floor." Harmony said, gently pulling off the right shoe, the side of the hurt ankle.

Lupin closed his eyes and sucked in air sharply. "So much for the cake to beat all cakes."

"It's just a cake. I was worried I was going to come out and find you bleeding to death. The cake doesn't matter." Harmony said, gingerly removing his sock.

Harmony knew a thing or two about broken bones and the swelling on her godfather's ankle, the way it was placed, and the tenderness of the area all told her the ankle was broken.

"Well I'm pretty sure you broke it." Harmony said.

Lupin sighed. "Well that puts a damper on things. I had so many plans, mostly for your birthday." He said putting his hand on his goddaughter's cheek.

"Oh hush, that's not what matters now." Harmony said moving her face away and looking back down at her godfather's injury. "Here turn on your back, we need to elevate this."

Lupin did as he was told. By putting his ankle on the arm of the couch it successfully put it above his heart. Harmony moved back and looked down at her godfather.

"Well why don't you try to sleep here for a minute while I go clean up the cake . . . I'll go get something for Harry tomorrow." Harmony said.

Harmony moved and went to clean up the cake. Her heart was still racing from hearing her godfather's desperate cry. What if that really had been something dangerous? What if it had been something terrible? What if it had been because someone was looking for her? She knew Voldemort still had followers, Wormtail was proof of that. What if her godfather had been killed and that cry was only to warn her of the killer? What would she have done then? Harmony shook her head to get the ideas to go away and went back over to her godfather.

She stood next to the arm of the couch and placed her hand gently on his ankle. She thought about how upset he had been when he had found his plans for her birthday had been spoiled. She wished there was something she could do to fix his ankle so that he could get the joy of doing whatever he had planned for her birthday. Sometimes she wished she was some kind of super witch so she could do things without spells, because she had no idea how to fix her godfather's ankle otherwise.

Harmony yawned and closed her eyes. She saw a strange glow from behind her eyelids and her eyes flew open. The glow was coming from under her hand, the hand on top of her godfather's ankle. She was afraid to pull her hand away, but afraid to keep it on. What was going on? What the heck was up with the glowing? Harmony suddenly heard a sound that sounded like bone meshing together and felt something move under her hand. Then the glowing stopped.

Harmony pulled her hand away. The swelling was gone, the ankle looked normal. She looked at her hand, there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. What had just happened? Was it her that glowed or her godfather? How . . .

"Harmony?" Her godfather said his eyes opening slightly.

"Yeah," Harmony said moving to sit next to him on the couch.

"Did you get it cleaned up?"

"Yeah, here let's get you to bed."

She helped him sit up, then put herself under his arm again. She got him up and got him into bed. She covered him up and began to walk towards the door. The room was dark, but she could see just fine. Then she saw why, there was a light on the floor. She followed the light to the source and almost yelled in surprise. Her left arm was glowing with strange gold markings and lines, the same strange gold markings and lines she had seen after she woke up from seeing the unicorns.

She went into her room and sat on her bed, thinking. So this had something to do with the unicorns. What had they done to her? Had they made her some sort of over magicked witch so now she could do whatever she wanted, wandless and without even a spell? Thinking about it made her head hurt.

She got up, put her pajamas on, and climbed into bed. She was a strange one, that was for sure. What would Lupin do in the morning when he realized his ankle wasn't broken? She would have to convince him that it was just a sprain and that she was wrong. This was turning out to be a strange situation that only got stranger, who knew unicorns could mess with someone this much?


	4. Birthday Surprises

So, yeah, I just learned that procrastinating is not good and that there is so much to do with your time that is completely unimportant. So what I'm basically trying to tell you is I don't have any really good reasons as to why this chapter wasn't up sooner other than I wouldn't sit my butt down and write it. So I will plead for your forgiveness yet again and hope that this chapter makes up for any bad feelings my terrible procrastination has caused. And now on to more about the chapter and less about my writing habits. This chapter is so adorable; I had so much fun writing it! I went to Google Translate for the name of the owl so if it's wrong blame Google Translate because I really have no clue, it just sounded cool. **Also since now this site requires you to have your PM feature on to respond to reviews I won't be responding individually to every review I get like I used to. I'll respond to questions or concerns in my authors notes. But I will thank you all here for the reviews that have been given!** Anyway, I think I've ranted enough so you may continue onto the chapter.

**Birthday Surprises**

Harmony Dawne Potter was sleeping peacefully on the morning of July 31st when her door opened and her godfather came and sat on her bed, gently shaking her awake.

"Harmony," he said, and Harmony opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry to wake you, but we need to get going."

"Huh? Why?" Harmony said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's your birthday, silly. And we aren't staying in this house all day." Lupin said.

Harmony flopped back down on the bed. "It is isn't it."

"Fourteen all ready." Lupin said. "You make me feel old. It seems like only yesterday you were sitting on my lap begging me to tell the same stories over and over and over again."

Harmony laughed. "Do I have to get up? My bed is feeling very inviting today."

"Would you spoil all the plans I have for us today?" Lupin asked.

"I guess not . . . fine," she said throwing the blankets off of her and standing up. "I'll be out in ten."

"Okay," Lupin said as he walked to the door. "Oh and Harmony?"

"Yeah," Harmony said looking back at her godfather from her nightstand.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Uncle Remus." Harmony smiled as her godfather shut the door.

Twenty minutes later Harmony was in the kitchen dressed and eating some fantastic French toast that she had made.

"So what are we doing today?" Harmony asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Lupin said.

"Oh no, I feel a surprise coming on." Harmony said sarcastically.

Lupin chuckled.

"No seriously, don't I get a hint or something?" Harmony asked.

"Hmm, I guess I could give you one hint,"

"Then give it!" Harmony said excitedly.

"Brown, your hint is the color brown." Lupin said smiling.

"Well that could be anything . . .brown is the color of dirt. Please tell me it's not something to do with dirt." Harmony said, smiling.

"You got your hint, now let's do the dishes and then we will go."

After the dishes were done Harmony found herself outside of the house getting prepared to Apparate.

"Oh, Harmony," Lupin said, smiling. "I forgot you're going to need to go change."

"Why?" Harmony asked.

"Because I think it's high time you were on a real beach."

"You remember that conversation?" Harmony said.

The beach had come up in one of their late night conversations. Harmony had told Lupin that she had never been to a beach off an ocean, only beaches off of lakes and smaller bodies of water, and he had been appalled.

"Of course, I've been planning this since that very conversation. I thought it would be a good way to spend your birthday. Now go change!"

With that Harmony raced inside and five minutes later came out in her swimsuit.

"Well now that you have the proper attire on, let's get going." Lupin said.

He held out his arm, but Harmony didn't take it. Instead she slid under his arm and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Lupin laughed, put an arm around his goddaughter and Apparated.

When they arrived Harmony gasped.

"It's beautiful!" she said, letting every bit of the beach soak itself into her memory.

"Well are you going to go play or just stand here?" Lupin asked.

Harmony let go of her godfather and ran straight into the bright blue water.

Two hours later Harmony and Lupin were sitting on the beach and Harmony was building a sandcastle. Suddenly Lupin sighed.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"It should be your parents doing all of this, not me. If they hadn't—"

"Oh hush," Harmony said interrupting. "I know how you're going to finish that sentence "If they hadn't died" right, but Uncle Remus my parents did die. I do wish that I had them still; but I have two godfathers, a brother, and a lot of good friends to make up for their absence. It will never fill the hole completely, but it does enough. Don't feel sorry for me because I'm just happy to be here on this beach with a godfather who loves me."

"But—"

"I said hush." Harmony said. "It's my birthday and I command you not to feel sorry for me today."

A moment of silence passed in which it seemed Lupin may argue, but then that moment passed.

Lupin smiled. "All right, you win."

"I'm headed back to the water." Harmony said putting the finishing touches on her sandcastle.

"I'll be there in a minute." Lupin said.

Harmony went back to the water and began to swim around, thinking. All the people in the world could never fill the hole her parents had left, but she had all the people she had just named off to help. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Lupin . . . Somehow this summer with Lupin had helped a lot, he did so much in just his quiet acts and words of love to dull the pain. Then a thought crept into her head that was unexpected, for how long? How long would she have her godfather?

What had brought this sudden worry of losing her godfather on? Her birthday. The end of the summer being only a month after her birthday meant that her summer with Lupin was almost over. That in turn meant another school year was almost upon her and after that school year another summer, but where would she go then? It was the fear of being sent back to the Muggles after being with her godfather that had brought the thought.

Suddenly a rush of anger settled over the fourteen year old. If Dumbledore told her she had to go back to the Muggles and her double life again next summer, she didn't know what she'd do. She just couldn't do it, not after spending a perfect summer with her godfather. No, Dumbledore surely would know how important it was for both her and her godfather to stay together now. Now that she had found part of her family again. But the persistent thought stayed, what if he did send her back to the Muggles?

The anger grew stronger, Harmony could almost feel it coursing through her veins. If he did, would she be expected to go willingly? To be happy about leaving everyone behind again? Of course, because after the night her parents died she'd been expected to make the best out of every circumstance that she'd been put in to, regardless of her true feelings.

Her anger was now white hot, she could almost see the water boiling around her. She looked back toward the beach, her godfather wasn't paying attention to her. That meant she could blow off some steam without having to be questioned about it later. Harmony closed her eyes raised her arms in front of her and pretending the air was her double life, she punched it away. The problem was, she connected with something. Harmony's eyes flew open, but there was nothing there. The only odd thing was that it seemed that a huge wave of wind had just gone down the beach . . . in the direction she had punched.

Harmony stared stunned after the wind. What had just happened? Was it her magic going off? No, she'd been angrier than this before and nothing had happened. Then what had just occurred? What had made the wind do that? Was it just a coincidence?

Harmony brought up her left hand and ran it through her damp hair, but something shiny caught her eye. The golden glowing markings and lines were back, dimmed in the sunshine, but there.

"That was a strange wind, huh?" Lupin said, from beside her.

She hadn't even noticed he'd left the beach.

"Yeah, very strange." Harmony said, quickly putting her arm back in the water.

"Is anything wrong?" Lupin asked her.

"No, why?" Harmony said, hoping he hadn't seen her arm.

"You're just not acting yourself." Lupin said.

"Well I'm just a little preoccupied with burning all of this into my memory."

"The beach isn't that special, Harmony."

"Yes it is, because I'm here with you on my fourteenth birthday. I don't want to forget this."

Lupin smiled. "All right, but only about a half an hour more here, then we have a few other places we need to be today."

"Like where?" Harmony asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

An hour and a half later they were back at the house. They had both showered off and were now getting ready to go out again.

"Where are we going?" Harmony asked, her tone begging for an answer.

"Somewhere." Lupin said.

"You and your obvious answers!" Harmony said, as she pulled on her shoes.

Lupin laughed as he walked out the door with Harmony following behind.

"Okay, you have to give me a hint to where we're going this time." Harmony said.

"Your hint this time will be . . . buildings"

"Oh you give terrible hints!" Harmony said hitting her godfather playfully on the arm.

"No, I actually give really good hints. You haven't figured them out until I tell you the answer." Lupin said holding out his arm to her. " Besides you'll know soon enough."

Harmony grabbed his arm and they Apparated.

They ended up in an alleyway, but she remembered this place. It was the same alleyway that she'd been Apparated to in her first year.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, aren't we?" Harmony asked.

"I didn't think you'd figure it out until we saw the Leaky Cauldron. What gave it away?"

"This is the same alleyway Dumbledore Apparated me to in my first year. Why are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harmony said.

"You'll see." He said.

"I'm sure I will." Harmony said, as they walked toward the pub.

They had no problem getting through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"So the beach, huh?" Harmony said, as they walked down the street.

"I thought it might be fun, when you were little you loved water."

"I did?"

"Just enough that whenever you saw some you would go play in it, no matter what anyone else wanted you to do."

Harmony laughed. "So are you telling me I was born a fish or something?"

"That's exactly what your father used to say." Lupin said, laughing. "He said it would be a miracle if you didn't have gills by the time you went to Hogwarts."

"We should have saved this trip until I had my school list." Harmony said.

"But then it would be too late for it to be your birthday," Lupin said.

"I guess, that's true. Hey can we go look at the owls, just for fun?" Harmony said.

"Whatever you want, it's your birthday."

Harmony began looking around at the owls when she turned to show Lupin an owl, he wasn't there.

"Did you have something you wanted to show me?" Lupin asked, as he came over carrying a cage behind him.

"Forget it, what's in the cage?" Harmony asked, excited.

"Let's go outside, so you don't scare all the owls when you see it."

When they got outside Lupin held the cage up, inside was an owl that was about 30 centimeters tall with grayish white feathers and big yellow eyes.

"You're kidding me, you got me an owl?" Harmony said, excited.

"Yep, came and picked it out a while ago."

"I love it!" Harmony said, taking the cage from her godfather and hugging him with her free arm.

"What are you going to name her?" Lupin asked.

"I think I'm going to name her Liten it's the Swedish word for small." Harmony said.

"And how would you know that?" Lupin asked.

"I saw it in a book once." Harmony said.

"Well how ever you found it, I think it's a very fitting name."

"Is that all we came here for?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, but let's walk around a bit." Lupin said.

"You're stalling," Harmony said suddenly.

"And what if I am?"

"I want to know what you're stalling for."

"I bet you do," Lupin said and walked on.

They walked through Diagon Alley looking in shop windows for another half an hour. Harmony was studying Liten again and suddenly a question popped into her mind.

"Why an owl?" Harmony asked.

"Hmm?" Lupin asked getting pulled from his thoughts.

"Why did you get me an owl?"

"Because I won't be looking over your shoulder at school this year so I need some way to make sure you're behaving yourself and you've been complaining having to share Hedwig with Harry."

"I only complain because I have to wait for him to send me a letter before I can send the letters that I have for people. And who says having an owl to send you letters is going to make me behave myself?" Harmony said with an impish grin. "Besides trouble always seems to find me before I even go looking for it."

"Excuses, excuses," Lupin said with a smile. "Well I believe we can go home now."

"Oh so we've stalled long enough for whatever it is you're hiding from me?" Harmony asked.

Lupin simply nodded and smiled, and began walking back toward the Leaking Cauldron.

When they arrived home, Lupin put an arm out to stop Harmony from going forward into the house.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"I have to go see if my surprise is here yet." Lupin said with a smile.

"Okay same rules, I get one hint."

"All right, um, your hint will be . . . black."

"Black, like as in the color?" Harmony asked.

"You could take it that way." Said Lupin going inside.

"You frustrate me sometimes, Uncle Remus!" Harmony called after him.

Harmony watched as the house lit up, Lupin came back to the door.

"You have to turn around." He said.

"Really, are you that desperate to hide it from me?" Harmony asked, a little annoyed.

"Yes, now do as you're told." Lupin said, in a mock authoritarian voice.

"Fine, fine." Said Harmony putting her back to the house.

"And don't turn around, I'll be watching." Lupin said and she heard the front door close with a snap.

Harmony pulled Liten up to eye level and began to converse with her owl for lack of better entertainment.

"What do you think he's hiding from me?" She asked her owl. "What could have gotten here on it's own that is black? Wait . . . maybe it didn't have to get here on it's own, maybe someone brought it here. But who would have? What could it be?"

Harmony thought about it, but couldn't come up with a sufficient answer.

"Ughhhh!" She growled in frustration. "I wish he'd hurry up."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Can I turn around now?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, and you can come inside too." Lupin said.

Harmony walked inside and headed towards her room. "So did this surprise of yours get here?"

"Yes." Lupin said.

Harmony set Liten down on her nightstand and came back out. "So where is it?"

"I think you need to wait a little longer for it."

"Why?" Harmony whined.

"Because this is the biggest surprise of all." Lupin said, smiling.

"Size wise or like 'oh wow that's amazing' wise?" Harmony asked.

"Not size wise, the beach is bigger; but the other one, yes." Lupin said, beginning to make his usual Macaroni and Cheese.

"So how long am I going to have to wait?" Harmony asked, sitting in a chair, back facing her godfather's bedroom.

"Um, until after dinner perhaps." Lupin said, smiling at his goddaughter's impatience.

"This is so unfair! You tell me it's the best surprise yet and you're making me wait until after I eat!" Harmony said.

"Yes," Lupin said simply, trying to restrain a laugh.

"You infuriate me." Harmony said folding her arms.

Lupin simply laughed. "How about we talk to keep your mind off it?"

"Fine," Harmony grumbled.

Lupin directed their conversation everywhere, but at the mysterious surprise. Finally he sat down at the table while the Macaroni and Cheese was cooking and they both fell silent.

Harmony suddenly asked, "Hey I know I've been getting letters from Sirius, but what about you? I haven't seen you get one yet."

"Oh I've been writing to him." A smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

"When?" Harmony asked, confused. "When did you talk to him last?"

"Very recently, actually." Lupin said, his smile growing bigger.

"Okay what's going on?" Harmony asked.

Suddenly a pair of hands landed on Harmony's shoulders. "Yeah, what is going on, Remus?"

Harmony's head whipped back and she found herself staring up at none other than Sirius Black, her other godfather.

"You're here! Where were you hiding?" Harmony yelled getting up and hugging Sirius. "Wait you shouldn't be here, what if you get caught?"

"In Remus's bedroom of course, I've been sleeping here since about twenty or so minutes after you left for Diagon Alley. And don't worry I'm only here for tonight and I've been extremely careful." Sirius said.

"You still shouldn't have risked it! Why did you let him?" Harmony said turning to Lupin.

"I tried to tell him not to, but he refused. I knew he'd show up here with or without my cooperation. I decided this operation would be better executed with two minds instead of only one."

"Oh fine, but if you get caught I'll kill you myself." Harmony said.

Sirius smiled, "That's something your mother would say, red heads have such tempers."

"But I really don't have that much red." Harmony said pulling a strand of her hair in front of her face.

"You've got enough," Sirius said. "Now, Remus, if you don't mind I'm starving and that Macaroni and Cheese smells really good."

And with that they all sat down to eat.

"So how long have you two been planning this?" Harmony asked when her plate was almost clean.

"I've been sending my letters to him with letters to you so . . . the letter before last?" Sirius said, pushing his plate away.

"Yes, it was the letter before last." Lupin said.

"So why have I never seen his letters to you?" Harmony asked.

"I always read them and had them put away by the time you got up. I wasn't trying to hide them from you, well except for the last two." Lupin said.

"Well I think it's time for you to have another present." Sirius said, getting up and grabbing a wrapped box from one of the cupboards.

"Happy Birthday." He said, placing the gift in front of his godchild.

Harmony opened it and pulled out a rare potions book. Next to no one knew about her obsession with potions. Everyone knew she did well in potions, but no one knew that it had somehow become her hobby.

"How did you—?" She asked Sirius, but it was Lupin who answered.

"I asked you what your favorite subject was in school in one of our first late night conversations, remember? And your potions books are all but glued to your fingers when you have nothing else to do." Lupin said.

"Right." Harmony said, smiling. "Thank you, Uncle Sirius!"

"I have one question though. How can you like potions? I mean with Snape being the way he is—?" Sirius said.

"Simple; I like the subject, not the teacher." Harmony said.

Sirius nodded.

"When did you go get this Uncle Remus?" Harmony asked, thumbing through the book.

"How do you know I didn't get it?" Sirius asked.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Number one, how would you know about my potions obsession? And number two, I don't think you could just walk into a store like that without ending up in Azkaban."

"Nothing gets past you, does it? Actually I asked him what he wanted to get you, we had discussed your obsession with potions before that, and so he actually came up with the idea himself. I just went and got it the same time I picked out Liten." Lupin said.

"The owl?" Sirius asked.

"She's named it Liten. It's Dutch for—"

Harmony cut him off. "It's Swedish."

"Oh right, it's _Swedish_ for small." He said.

"Well let's see if the name fits the owl, bring Liten out here." Sirius said.

Harmony brought out Liten and Sirius smiled.

"A little owl for a little girl." He said ruffling his goddaughter's hair.

"Hey I'm fourteen, I'm not that little!" Harmony argued.

"Little enough, Little One." Sirius said.

"Oh no," Harmony said. "You said he'd start calling me that again and there it is."

Lupin laughed. "Thank you for making me right, Sirius."

"Anytime, Remus." Sirius said. "Now let's get to the edible present I brought."

Sirius went over and pulled a cake out of the refrigerator cupboard.

So they sat eating cake, talking, and laughing until their sides ached. It was well after one in the morning when all the dishes were done and Harmony was falling asleep with her head on the table.

"Sirius, I think we better wrap this up. I don't think the Birthday Girl will be with us much longer." Lupin said smiling.

Harmony was so tired that she couldn't even open her mouth to speak. Lupin walked forward and reached down to pick her up when Sirius interrupted.

"I'll do it," He said. "She'll have you for the rest of the summer, who knows when I'll see her next."

Lupin stepped back and Sirius scooped her up into his arms. Harmony wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to bed. He set her gently down on her bed and pulled the blankets up over her.

"I won't be here when you wake up," he whispered. "But I'll keep writing. I love you, Little One." He said kissing her on the forehead.

He was almost to the door when Harmony found the energy to form the words.

"Uncle Sirius," She said.

Sirius returned to her side.

"Sing me the song from my music box."

Sirius smiled, sat on her bed, and began to sing "You'll Be In my Heart".

Harmony turned over and put her head on her godfather's lap. She felt his hand slowly begin to move over her hair as he sang. Harmony listened with a smile on her face until sleep overtook her.


	5. Dream

Wow it's been a while, but life is busy!** Just for your information I'm using the books to write again, so a lot of this chapter will feel like you've read it before, but hopefully you'll like it anyway.** Um . . . I've been loving the favorites and alerts that have been getting on all my stories, thank you so much for that! More reviews would be super cool too, I'd absolutely love it! Um . . . and thanks to you all again for reading either for the first time or for staying with me through Harmony's journey, I appreciate it so much! And now if you name is not NewFanFictionFan you may move on to the chapter!

NewFanFictionFan- First of all I'd like to apologize for how late I'm answering you, but this is in reply to the reviews you left regarding the Patronus and the unicorn scene in my version of book three. First of all I followed the book in every chapter and in no place, that I recall in the book, does Harry do a full Patronus before the lake scene; so I made Harmony the same way. As to the unicorn business, I put in my authors note that "Harmony needs this to be able to complete her future task. You'll see that this won't have too much effect on anything until it needs to." The unicorn stuff will keep popping back up from time to time, but it won't be really important until later fics that I write. As for why I put it there, there is a specific reason of my own design, but that will all be explained later. I hope you continue to enjoy my fics and I also hope you continue reviewing. Thanks!

**Dream**

Weeks after, Harmony's good dreams were disturbed with a dream that scared her beyond reason. Harmony watched an old man with a walking stick hobble down a long passage; at the end of the passage there was a door ajar. A flickering light shown through the gap of the door and cast a long sliver of gold across the passage's black floor. The old man stood a few feet from the door and looked into the narrow slice of room he could see, Harmony could see it too.

There was a fire in the grate, the old man stopped moving. Both Harmony and the old man listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful.

"There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."

Harmony knew that voice, it belonged to her parent's betrayer; Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew. He was believed to be dead, but had escaped from exposure last year and hadn't been seen since. Now here he was in a room down some long passageway, but where was this place?

"Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man—but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. The old man seemed to be frightened by the voice. Harmony was too, for she knew this voice. It was the voice of Lord Voldemort, her parents' murderer. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."

The old man turned his right ear toward the door, Harmony guessed he could hear better that way. Harmony heard the sound of a bottle being put down on some hard surface, and then the sound of a chair being moved across the floor. Harmony caught a glimpse of Wormtail, he had his back to the door and was wearing a long black cloak, but the bald patch on the back of his head was just as she remembered. He disappeared from sight once more, after moving the chair.

"Where is Nagini?" Voldemort's voice asked.

"I—I don't know, My Lord," Wormtail answered nervously. "She set out to explore the house , I think . . ."

"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," Voldemort's voice ordered. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

There was a pause and then Wormtail spoke again.

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week," said Voldemort. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

Harmony saw the old man clean his ear. From that Harmony assumed he was a Muggle and had probably never heard the word Quidditch before.

"The—the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail. "Forgive me, but—I do not understand—why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."

The old man stopped trying to clean his ear, he knew had heard the words correctly. Harmony knew he had no idea what it meant, but he probably guessed it was code for something. He probably guessed this sniveling servant and this cold high voiced being were nothing but spies or everyday criminals, he had no idea what he was up against.

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.

"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." Voldemort's voice answered menacingly.

There was a pause again and then words came tumbling fast in Wormtail's voice, he was probably using every last nerve he had to say them.

"It could be done without the Potters, My Lord."

Another pause, Harmony tensed. They needed Harry and her, why?

"Without them?" breathed Voldemort softly. "I see . . ."

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for them!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "They are nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch and wizard—the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while—you know that I can disguise myself effectively—I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person—"

"I could use others," said the cold voice softly, "that is true . . ."

"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on the Potters would be so difficult, they are so well protected—"

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder . . . perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you. Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"

"My Lord! I—I have no wish to leave you, none at all—"

"Do not lie to me!" hissed Voldemort. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me . . ."

"No! My devotion to Your Lordship—"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord—"

"Liar," breathed Voldemort. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"

Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Harmony heard nothing but the fire. Then Voldemort spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss.

"I have my reasons for using them, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no one else. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding them, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail—courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath—"

"My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head—My Lord, Bertha Jorkins's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder—"

"If?" whispered Voldemort. "If? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition . . . Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to the Potters is clear. I am not asking you do it alone. By that time my faithful servant will have rejoined us—"

"I am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice.

"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement."

"I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."

"That is true," said Voldemort, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail—though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"

"I—I thought she might be useful, My Lord—"

"Liar," said Voldemort, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task, for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform . . ."

"R-really, My Lord? What—?" Wormtail sounded terrified again. Harmony couldn't blame him, anything Voldemort had planned for Pettigrew probably wasn't a good thing.

"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end . . . but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."

"You . . . you . . ." Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as thought his mouth had gone very dry. "You . . are going . . . to kill me too?"

"Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns . . ."

Harmony didn't hear what Wormtail said next, but it made Voldemort laugh. As the cold mirthless laugh filled her ears Harmony felt her body go cold, it sounded exactly the same as the laugh that she'd heard the night her parents died. Harmony shook her head to clear it of the depressing thoughts that threatened to take her over; she had to focus, she had to gain as much information as she could.

"We could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail."

Harmony saw the old man's face was frightened. He had finally realized that these men were much more than just everyday criminals and was now listening with even more concentration.

"One more murder . . . my faithful servant at Hogwarts . . . the Potters are as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet . . . I think I hear Nagini . . ."

Harmony heard Voldemort begin to speak calling Nagini. Harmony looked over at the old man, he looked confused. Harmony realized quickly that Voldemort must be speaking Parseltounge and that's why she could understand it. Which meant that Nagini had to be a . . . Harmony heard the sounds of slithering coming from down the dark corridor. Suddenly the snake entered the light and Harmony saw that it was at least twelve feet long. The snake passed her and the old man and went into the room to its master. Harmony could see the old man sweating and realized her breathing was slightly above normal as well.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," Voldemort said, switching back to English.

"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail.

"Indeed, yes," said the voice. "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every work we say."

Harmony suddenly realized that the whole time the old man had not looked at her and the snake had not noticed her. Harmony apparently had become invisible, how could that be? She didn't have the Invisibility Cloak on, so how could nobody see her? Harmony didn't have any more time to question what was going on because the door flew open.

Wormtail stood there in the doorway looking both afraid and alarmed.

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"

"Don't go." Harmony pleaded with the old man. "Go home."

The old man didn't even turn. Harmony tried to run in front of him and found she couldn't move. Before she could speak again Wormtail beckoned the old man into the room and the old man walked inside. Harmony tried to follow and found she could move again, but she could not get very close to the old man.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" Voldemort asked.

"What's that you're calling me?" said the old Muggle defiantly.

"I am calling you a Muggle," said Voldemort. "It means that you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard," said the old man, his voice getting steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," He added, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back—"

"You have no wife," Voldemort said, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows . . . he always knows . . ."

"Is that right?" said the old man. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle," Voldemort was barely audible now over the cracking of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However . . .why not? I will face you . . . Wormtail, come turn my chair around."

Wormtail whimpered.

"You heard me, Wormtail."

Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, Wormtail walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug.

And then the chair was facing the old man and Harmony. She couldn't even catch a glimpse of Voldemort before she was flipped around to face the old man by some invisible force. She saw the old man drop his walking stick and scream. Then a green light flashed, the killing curse sped past her, and the old man fell to the floor dead.

Harmony woke up screaming. She sat bolt upright and looked around for the old man, Voldemort, or Wormtail. Her door was suddenly thrown open and her godfather was soon at her side.

"Harmony, what is it? I heard you scream."

"It's nothing I'm . . ." she would have said okay, but her scar suddenly felt as if it were going to burst into flame. Her hand immediately clamped over her arm and her face contorted with pain.

"Harmony, Harmony, what's wrong?" Lupin asked concerned, sliding up next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Harmony debated with herself for a minute while the pain became more bearable, trying to decide whether she should tell her godfather the truth or if she should lie to him to keep him from worrying. She had promised she wouldn't worry him, but this dream or vision felt important and her scar was hurting again which had only meant danger . . .

"I'm all right, my scar just hurt." Harmony said, telling half the truth to satisfy her conscience.

"How often does that happen?" Lupin asked her.

"Oh, it's only happened once before that I remember." Harmony said.

"When did it happen, Harmony?" Lupin asked, his gaze narrowing as he looked down on her.

"The last time it happened was when Voldemort was at Hogwarts." Harmony said.

"You don't think he's near you now, do you?" Lupin asked, fear lacing the edge of his voice.

"No," Harmony said a little too quickly.

Lupin's eyes narrowed again.

"Well—I mean—it just feels different." Harmony said.

"And you're sure you're right?" Lupin asked.

"Well no one can be a hundred percent sure of stuff like this, but I'm pretty sure he's not anywhere near here, besides, who could find this house anyway? It's in the middle of nowhere!" Harmony said, trying to lighten the mood as she attempted to steer her godfather away from the subject of Voldemort and her scar.

She couldn't tell Lupin about the dream, she'd worried him enough with her scar. She'd write Harry and tell him about the dream, assuming he hadn't had it too.

Lupin laughed and then became serious again.

"There wasn't anything that happened that could have set your scar off, was there?"

"No, not at all." Harmony said. "Anyway I'm fine now, you can go back to bed. Sorry for waking you."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Lupin asked.

"Positive." Harmony said smiling.

"Goodnight then," Lupin said as he kissed her forehead.

As he shut the door behind him Harmony laid back down. Had that been real? Had she really seen where Voldemort was? And if so, where was that? What was the plan that involved Harry and her?

Suddenly Harmony's attention was caught by a faint glow coming from the left side of her, the gold glowing markings were back. Why would her arm glow now? She hadn't done anything weird . . .

Harmony shoved her arm under the blankets and turned over on her side, tired of being confused. She tried to go back to sleep half comforted by the thought that she could have been dreaming about Voldemort and Wormtail and half terrified by the thought that it could have been reality.


	6. The Invitation and Leaving

Super short chapter, but super cute chapter. I thought that I'd put up another chapter before my life goes crazy on me again. Maybe if you're lucky you might get another one, it just depends on how things go. Anyway I think I'm going to put a super short authors note on a super short chapter . . . so read, enjoy, and review!

**An Invitation and Leaving**

The next morning Harmony walked into the kitchen to find her godfather reading a letter.

"What's that?" Harmony asked.

"It's a letter from Ron's mother. There's one to you from Ron on the table." He answered.

"What does yours say?" Harmony said picking up her letter.

"It's asking if I'll still let you go to the World Cup . . ." Lupin said.

"Oh," Harmony said tearing open her letter.

**Harmony—DAD GOT THE TICKETS—Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. We've written to the Muggles to see if Harry can come, but even if they say no we're going to get him anyway. I'm sure Lupin will let you come and Dad got an extra ticket so he can come too! Mum figured it was a good idea to have another adult there to help out. Mum's letter to him gives the rest of the details.**

**Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work—the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you. **

**See you soon— Ron**

"Are you going?" Harmony asked, looking up at her godfather.

"Well we're past the full moon so I guess I better." He said smiling.

"So when do we leave?"

"We're supposed to be there Sunday at three. I'll have to send Liten with our answer." He said.

"You start writing and I'll go get her."

Twenty minutes later Liten was off to the Weasley's with their answer.

"I can't wait." Harmony whispered to herself, watching her little owl fly off into the distance.

Sunday morning began the packing extravaganza for Harmony, since she'd be going to Hogwarts from the Burrow. She went to grab some of her books she'd left in the kitchen and found they weren't there anymore. She went to her godfather's room with the intention of asking where the books had gone. She found the door halfway open, she pushed it open the rest of the way and stepped in.

"Uncle Remus have you seen m—" Harmony stopped mid-sentence.

Lupin was sitting on his bed looking at something and when Harmony had come in he had looked up with tear tracks down his face.

"Uncle Remus what's wrong?" Harmony said walking over and sitting next to him.

"Oh—it's nothing." Lupin said smiling and wiping the tears away.

"It's not nothing if you're crying." Harmony said.

"Oh it's just that it's almost over." Lupin said.

"What—the summer?" Harmony asked.

"Yes, the summer." Lupin said looking back down at the object, which Harmony could now see was a recent picture of her and him.

"That's a good picture. Good enough to replace the old one that you have." Harmony said smiling. "Why are you crying though?"

"You'll go back to Hogwarts, without me and—it'll be lonely here without you." Lupin answered.

"I'll miss you too, Uncle Remus." Harmony said hugging her godfather. "But I'll write and I'll be back here next summer. This summer has gone so well Dumbledore can't possible send me back to the Muggles."

Lupin smiled and pulled away still holding his goddaughter at arms length.

"So you'd come back here next summer, even though it's cramped and old?" He said jokingly.

"It may be cramped and old, but now it's home. I can't think of a place I'd rather be." Harmony said, and hugged him again.

Lupin closed his eyes and held the most precious thing in his world for a few more precious moments. He fixed the memory in his mind, the way her long sandy blonde reddish hair fell down her shoulders, the way her head fit under his chin, the way her thin strong frame held onto him like she needed him. How could she know that he was the one that had needed her? She had changed him so much in just one year, she had turned his entire life around. She had reopened his heart to the outside world, she had brought back his courage, she had taught him to truly smile again. She really was Lily and James's daughter, going around trying to change everything and everyone for the better.

"You better finish packing, is there something you came to ask me?" He said breaking the hug.

"Oh right. I had some books in the kitchen, where did they go?" Harmony asked.

"Um—well I remember moving them—the problem is I don't remember where I moved them to . . ." Lupin said.

Harmony stood up smiling.

"Well then it looks like we have some book hunting to do." She said holding her hand out.

"I guess we do." He said as Harmony pulled him up.

"Race you to the kitchen!" Harmony said and took off.

"That is not fair." Lupin said chasing after her.

At two thirty they were packed and ready to go.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, I've checked seven times." Harmony said smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then let's go." He said opening the door.

Harmony pulled her trunk outside and down the stairs, right before Lupin was about to lock up Harmony rushed back up the stairs.

"I forgot something, you go on ahead. I can lock up." She said.

"All right," Lupin said going down the stairs.

Harmony made sure he was gone before pulling a small wrapped box out of her pocket and setting it on the table. The box contained a Decorate-it-yourself mug that she had found when they were grocery shopping one time. She had got it in secret and had spend half the summer making it as perfect as she could. It now read "#1 Godfather (Right next to Sirius Black)" It had hand drawn pictures of the house, a full moon, a chicken purse, a cake, a beach, an owl, and of course a homemade pan of Macaroni and Cheese. Harmony also pulled a note from her pocket and put it under the box, the note read:

**Dear Uncle Remus,**

**I spent a good portion of the summer working on this mug (and it still looks like a ten year old drew it), but I wanted you to have something to remember this summer and me by. I want you to know that this has been the best summer of my entire life. I love you so much and I'm so glad that you've come back into my life. I look forward to many more summers just like this one.**

**Love your goddaughter, Harmony**

Harmony took one last look at the present and her home, sighed, turned and walked out the door.

"What did you forget? I thought you said you checked seven times?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, so what? I'm human too. Sometimes even seven times isn't enough." Harmony said smiling as she locked the door.

"Are you really ready this time?" Lupin asked.

"Yes," Harmony said smiling.

"Good, then I'll keep hold of your trunk and you keep hold of me, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Harmony said, wrapping her arm through her godfather's arm.

Harmony looked back at the house once more before they Apparated to the last bit of their summer fun.


	7. Arrival

Okay, I have finally found my old friend time who has been gone on a very long trip. Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you who have been sticking with me through this story and others. I also wanted to thank those of you who take time out of your busy lives to review. I appreciate it so much, it brightens my day and inspires me to write. So with that said, I'll just tell you to enjoy the fruits of my labor and to review when you're done, please!

Kat- In response to your question on the first chapter about why I use Lupin instead of Remus, I don't really know. I guess that it's because the book calls him Lupin more than Remus, so I just kind of fell into the habit. Hoped that cleared things up a bit. Thanks for reviewing!

**Arrival**

When they had Apparated successfully Harmony opened her eyes to behold the wonderful house that belonged to the Wesley's. Harmony took one look at Lupin and then bolted for the door.

"Bring my trunk for me will you?" she called as she ran toward the Burrow.

"Thank you for your help Harmony!" Lupin shouted back, smiling.

Harmony slid to the door and gave a few rapid knocks, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. No one did, Harmony didn't even hear movement inside the house and she began to worry.

"No answer?" Lupin asked as he caught up to her.

"No, what time is it?" Harmony asked.

"'Three o'clock." Lupin said.

"We're on time, it's really weird that—" Harmony was cut off by the sound of running footsteps across the grass.

"Harmony!" She heard two voices call.

She wheeled around and there was Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you been?" Harmony asked, grinning.

"We were around back for a minute," Ron said.

"For a minute there I thought you'd all been killed by Sirius Black or something." said Harmony, winking.

Lupin suppressed a smile as Molly and Arthur Weasley came around the side of the house. Molly Weasley proceeded to immediately hug Harmony as Arthur struck up a conversation with Lupin.

"Oh Harmony dear, how are you? Summer's gone well I expect." She said looking a little anxiously over at Lupin.

"I've never been better, and the summer has been wonderful." Harmony said smiling.

"Well you look as if you haven't eaten in weeks—"

"No, believe me, I've been eating more than average. I'm just naturally small and I've grown a little taller, which has stretched me out a bit." Harmony said.

"Oh, that's good." Mrs. Weasley said distractedly, still eying Lupin.

Harmony could tell that she was trying to get something more out of her, but she didn't exactly know what.

"There were no—incidents?"

Harmony finally caught on, she was worried about the full moon and the changes.

"Nope, not at all." Harmony said.

Mrs. Weasley looked relieved and joined her husband in talking to Lupin.

"So how was it?" Ron asked. "You didn't write us much."

"Of course she didn't write us much! She was spending time with a godfather she's only known she's had for about year, Ron!" Hermione said.

"It was one of the best summers I've ever had and it's only getting better." Harmony said smiling.

"So how did the full moons go?" Hermione asked.

"They were fine. He had a cellar that he kept himself locked in and Snape was sending him the Wolfsbane potion." Harmony replied.

"Good, Mum was worried," Ron said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Harmony said, glancing over at her.

"It's not that she doesn't trust him, Harmony." Ron said. "It's just that she was worried about something happening to you during the changes. She wishes they would have taken you away when he changed."

"I'm glad your mum was concerned about me Ron, but we had it covered. We knew what we were doing. I was safe."

Then they fell silent and listened to the conversation the adults were having.

"—thank you for inviting me." Lupin said.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Our sons Bill and Charlie are going, but it will be nice to have another—older—adult along to help Arthur if need be. " Mrs. Weasley said.

"Speaking of Bill and Charlie," Mr. Weasley said as two figures came around from the back of the house.

One was a tall, with his long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. To top the look off he had an earring with a fang on it, rock concert looking clothes, and dragon hide boots. The other was short and stocky, but muscular, with the traditional Weasley red hair. This one was dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans, but had so many freckles, his weather beaten face looked tan.

"Bill, Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said when her sons arrived at the group. "I'd like you to meet Harmony Potter and her godfather Remus Lupin."

Bill stuck his hand out to Harmony first, while Charlie shook Lupin's hand.

"So you're Harmony, eh? Ron's told us some good stories about you." Bill said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh really." Harmony replied, looking at Ron.

"Nothing terrible, just all about the usual trouble you four seem to get into." Bill said.

"Well trouble does seem to know our location at every hour of the day." Harmony said smiling.

Charlie came over and tapped Bill on the shoulder to tell him it was time to trade.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person." Charlie said, as he shook Harmony's hand.

"You too." Harmony said.

"Sorry about the hands, they probably feel awful. It's an occupational hazard." Charlie said, while glancing at a burn on one of his arms.

Harmony laughed. "Well they'd have to be a little beaten up from working with dragons and being outside all the time; but my hands can take it, they're all calloused from Quidditch. I usually practice without gloves."

"Oh that's right, Ron told us you played Chaser. He says you're the best on the team."

"Well I don't know about that," Harmony said.

"Come off it Harmony, you're the most valuable player on the team, after Harry of course." Ron said.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted let's get them settled in, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said, cutting in.

They all started into the house. Harmony looked at her godfather, his face showed a little worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Molly was very worried about you. I saw it in her face." Lupin said, as they began walking.

Harmony stopped walking and turned to face her godfather.

"Look, yes, she was worried, but she doesn't know you like I do. She doesn't understand and it will take some time for her, and the others, to understand."

"Understand what, exactly?" Lupin said, with an edge in his voice, as he began to walk again.

Harmony reached out and grabbed her godfather's hand to stop him.

"Understand that, yes, you are a werewolf, but more importantly that you're a person. A person that I love and care about. A person that loves me and does his best to take care of me. They'll understand that, no, you aren't perfect, but that you try. They'll see how much you worry about me and how badly you want what's best for me. They'll see that being a werewolf is only a small part of who you really are. They'll see you like I do—and they'll see that their fears were all for nothing."

Lupin looked at his fourteen year old goddaughter and opened his mouth to say something.

"Are you coming?" Ron called from the doorway.

"Come on, let's go." Harmony said grabbing the handle of her trunk and pulling it toward the door.

Lupin followed her, tears beginning to pool in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Thought you'd gotten lost on your way to the door." Ron said, grinning.

"Well you know those doors, always in the strangest places," Harmony said, grinning back.

"Well I'll just show you to your rooms then," Mrs. Weasley said.

She strode out of the kitchen. Lupin looked at his goddaughter, put the arm that wasn't holding his trunk handle around her shoulders, and they set off behind her.

"Harmony, you'll sleep with Hermione and Ginny, as usual," Mrs. Weasley said as the neared Ginny's room.

Harmony and Hermione walked into the room to find Ginny sitting on her bed.

"Hey Ginny." Harmony said as she set her things down on the floor.

"And you'll be staying in Percy's room, Remus." Harmony could hear Mrs. Weasley saying as they walked down the hall.

"How is everyone fitting in this house? Does it grow on command or something?" Harmony asked, smiling.

"I wish," said Ginny, smiling. "Harry, Fred, and George, are all sleeping in Ron's room. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are all sharing a room. We're in here and Lupin gets Percy's room."

"So tell us about your summer, Harmony." Hermione said, sitting next to Ginny. "Ron's right, you didn't write much."

"Well what is there to tell, really?" Harmony asked.

"Where does Lupin live?" Ginny prompted.

"He lives in this spot in the middle of nowhere, where the closest house is a blob a few miles away. I couldn't really tell you exactly where it's at because I'm not entirely sure."

"How can you not be sure? You lived there all summer." Hermione asked.

"Well we Apparated everywhere, there's not any roads, and there's no sign on the door that says the exact location of the house." Harmony said, smiling.

They all laughed.

"All right, so what'd the landscape look like?" Hermione asked, when she recovered from laughing.

"It was all flat except for the hills and mountains you could see in the distance. Everything was so green and it felt like the sky was always blue—it was like someone had painted the whole thing." Harmony said.

"It sounds beautiful and peaceful." Ginny said.

"Beautiful, yes; peaceful, sometimes." Harmony said, grinning.

"So what's the best thing that you've done this summer?"

"Well—all of it was the best. Just being there, not having to be two different people for a summer, spending some time with my godfather, getting to get my letters sent straight to me, being able to talk openly about magic and school. It was so different—so easy and simple—it was perfect."

"So is this permanent?" Hermione asked.

"I guess the ultimate decision is up to Dumbledore, but I know my godfather wouldn't mind a bit and I know that I'd be more than happy with it." Harmony said.

"So have you discussed it with him? Lupin, I mean."

"A little. We've both said that we want it to stay this way and we've made a few loose plans for next summer. We just didn't want to say too much just in case I don't end up staying there. We don't want to get our hopes up."

The two other girls nodded. Suddenly Lupin appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." Harmony said. "Be right back."

Lupin led her back outside to the front yard.

"I was walking down the hall and I heard what you said." Lupin said. "About coming home next summer. You do consider it home, right?"

"Of course I do. I all ready told you that." Harmony said.

"Well I didn't tell you, but shortly before we left I wrote to Dumbledore—"

Harmony felt butterflies start in her stomach. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I asked him if we could make this work permanently . . . "

"And he said?" Harmony asked, anticipation welling up inside of her.

"He basically said that you can spend every summer for the rest of your life with me, if no other circumstances arise." Lupin said, smiling.

Harmony quickly closed the gap between her and her godfather and hugged him tighter than she had ever hugged him before. It was really happening, her double life was over. Just like that, all her worries of having to go back to pretending to be a Muggle and losing her godfather were gone. Harmony felt a strange warmth spreading through her. As she felt the arms of her godfather wrap around her, she knew she had truly found home at last.


	8. The Retrieval

Ugh! I know you've been waiting forever, but life ate me and just barely spit me out so I could write a little. Alright, well first, **I'm back to using the book to write, but I'm starting to change some more wording and get away from the book a little more, just to add a little Harmony-ish personality to it or to make it a little shorter in some cases.** Second, I'm really grateful for all of the favorites and alerts that I've been getting for not just this story, but all my stories. Third, I'm grateful for those who take the time to jot down a couple words of review for me. It truly makes my day to see review alerts on my email! Fourth . . . Have fun reading and if you feel so inclined, please review!

The Retrieval

"So how are we going to get him?" Harmony asked, as she walked downstairs with Ron and Hermione.

"We're going to Floo there." Ron said.

"Exactly how many of us are going?" Harmony asked.

"Well Dad, Fred, George, me, and I thought you might like to come too; seeing as Harry's your brother and you haven't seen him all summer." Ron said smiling.

"You thought right." Harmony said laughing.

They came to a halt in front of the fireplace where Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Lupin all stood. Harmony walked over to stand next to her godfather and he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess you'll want to go with them?" He said looking down at her.

Harmony nodded, smiling. "Don't you think it's proper that his sister is one of the first magical people he sets eyes on for the year?"

Lupin laughed. "All right, but be careful. Don't do anything that could get you in trouble."

"Umm haven't you realized that for me, that never happens?" Harmony said grinning.

"Fine, how about, don't do anything that could get you in serious trouble?"

"That might be manageable, but you're pushing it." Harmony said laughing.

"All right," Mr. Weasley said. "I think we should probably be off. I'll go first, then Fred, George, Ron, and Harmony will be the last."

With his instructions relayed to the group he stepped forward and grabbed some Floo powder from a flowerpot on the mantle. He proceeded to toss the powder into the flames, turning them harmless and emerald green in color. He then said "Number four, Privet Drive" while stepping into the flames. When the flames had returned to their normal color, Fred followed.

"I still can't get over how amazing wizard travel is." Harmony said to her godfather, watching as Fred's flames returned to normal color.

"Much more fun than Muggle travel, isn't it?" Lupin said smiling as George walked into the flames.

Harmony nodded her head as Ron threw his powder into the fire.

"Your turn." Lupin said, gently pushing her toward the fireplace.

She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw in into the fire.

"Number four, Privet Drive." She said as she stepped into the glowing green flames.

Harmony felt herself spinning and spinning as she watched blurred fireplaces flash past her. She closed her eyes until she felt herself slowing down and then she braced herself so she wouldn't fall over, but when she stopped she couldn't have fallen over if she'd wanted to. She was packed into a tiny space and felt very much like a packaged sardine.

"—time of our lives here," she heard George's voice say to her left.

"Nice of you to join us, Harmony." She heard Fred say right behind her on her right.

"Thanks Fred, it's nice to be—"

"Harmony?" she heard Harry's voice say from somewhere in front of her possibly through a wall.

"Yeah?" Harmony answered.

"We can catch up later . . . " Mr. Weasley said from closely in front of her. "For right now I need to think of what to do . . . Yes . . . only way . . . Stand back, Harry."

Harmony heard her Uncle Vernon's deep voice bellow something and his heavy footsteps move closer to the fireplace and then she was knocked forward in a cloud of dust and debris. She heard her Aunt Petunia scream as she untangled herself from Fred, George, and Ron.

"That's better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah—you must be Harry and Harmony's aunt and uncle!"

Harmony didn't wait to see how the Dursleys would respond to Mr. Weasley's greeting, she quickly found her brother and ran toward him. When she got close enough she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey," Harry said as he caught his sister and steadied them both.

"I missed you." Harmony said.

"I missed you too." He replied, hugging her tighter.

Suddenly Harry was laughing. "Why didn't you tell them they couldn't get through the fireplace?"

"Well I sort of had other things on my mind, like how excited I was to see you, and it's been a few years since I've been here." Harmony said pulling away, smiling.

"—repair your fireplace before I Disapparate." Mr. Weasley finished.

Harmony looked over just in time to see her Aunt Petunia hide behind her Uncle Vernon.

"Hello, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said brightly. "Got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs," said Harry, grinning back.

"We'll get it," Fred said at once. Winking at the twins, he and George left the room.

Harry and Harmony chuckled quietly. Fred and George knew where Harry's room was, having once rescued Harmony and him from it in the dead of night. Harmony suspected that they might be after a glimpse of the famous Dudley, who was not present in the room.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, swinging his arms slightly, while he tried to find words to break the very nasty silence. "Very—erm—very nice place you've got here."

Harmony tried to hold in a fit of laughter as her Uncle Vernon's face purpled and her Aunt Petunia began chewing on her tongue. She also realized that it was a miracle that her Aunt Petunia had not passed out from the fact that her usually spotless living room was now covered in a substantial veil of dust and debris.

"They run off eckeltricity, do they?" Mr. Weasley asked after studying the television and video recorder from afar.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked quietly, putting his arm around his sister's shoulders and drawing her a little closer so that they could talk privately.

"It was good. I thought that my letters were sufficient enough to at least get that point across." Harmony said.

"I know, but I was just asking anyway." Harry said, a bit of a worried look on his face.

"Oh no, you're not afraid of him like Mrs. Weasley is, are you?" Harmony said referring to her godfather.

"Harmony I spent a year with him and wanted him to stay as a teacher and you think I'm afraid of him? I know how much he loves you and how much he wants to protect you. He'd never let anything hurt you, if he had that choice. But you have a knack for not telling people things and that's what I was mostly checking for. But that aside, Mrs. Weasley was afraid?"

"Yes. She was afraid that something would happen. I can't blame her . . . I guess if I were her I'd be worried too, but it really discouraged him." Harmony said, her face turning into a slight frown. "Any form of doubt from others discourages him. He all ready doubts himself enough as it is. Sometimes I just wish people would keep things to themselves."

Harry nodded solemnly.

Harmony saw Dudley appear out of the corner of her eye and heard the faint clunking sound of Harry's trunk going down the stairs. Dudley had edged along the wall and was now trying, unsuccessfully, to hide behind his parents.

"So you saw Snuffles?" Harry asked.

Harmony smiled and nodded.

"How was he?"

"I told you in my letter he seemed fine, for a stray." Harmony said, smiling a little.

"I know. Wish I could've been there." Harry said, a sad look in his eye.

"Me—"

"Ah, this is your cousin, is it, Harry, Harmony?" Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"Yes," Harmony, said looking at Dudley.

"That's Dudley." Harry said, also looking.

Harry had been right, Dudley had gained a lot of weight and was now at least the size of a small whale. His size would have been imposing if not for the childish way in which he hid behind his parents' and also the ridiculous way in which he clutched his bottom, as if afraid it would fall off. Harmony saw Harry and Ron exchange laugh like glances and almost burst out laughing herself. Mr. Weasley, however, seemed genuinely concerned at Dudley's peculiar behavior.

"Having a good holiday, Dudley?" he said kindly.

Dudley whimpered and clutched his backside harder.

Fred and George finally came back into the room carrying Harry's school trunk. They glanced around as they entered and spotted Dudley. Their faces cracked into identical evil grins.

"Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then."

He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Harmony saw the Dursleys draw back again the wall as one.

"_Incendio_!" said Mr. Weasley, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him.

Flames rose at once in the fireplace and Mr. Weasley pulled out a drawstring bag full of more Floo powder. He threw some in the fire and the flames turned emerald green.

"Off you go then, Fred," said Mr. Weasley.

"Coming," said Fred. "Oh no—hang on—"

A bag of sweets had spilled out of Fred's pocket and the contents were now rolling in every direction—big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers.

Harmony eyed Fred suspiciously as he picked up the candy and stuffed it into his pockets. She had a hunch that something was going on, especially with how cheery and fake the wave he gave the Dursleys, before he Flooed, seemed.

"Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "you and the trunk."

Harry moved from Harmony's side to help George carry his trunk into the flames and position it for better traveling convenience. Then walked back to Harmony as George Flooed.

"Ron, you next," said Mr. Weasley.

"See you," said Ron brightly to the Dursleys. He grinned broadly at the twins, then stepped into the fire and Flooed.

Now it was the twins and Mr. Weasley that remained.

"Well . . . 'bye then," Harry said.

"A pleasure, as always. Good-bye to you all." Harmony said politely, with a sarcastic undertone that Harmony knew that the Dursleys would detect.

The Dursleys didn't say anything at all. Unaffected by the Dursleys silence, the twins moved toward the fire, but just as they reached the edge of the hearth, Mr. Weasley put out a hand and held them back. He was looking at the Dursleys in amazement.

"Harry and Harmony said good-bye to you," he said. "Didn't you hear them?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered to Mr. Weasley. "Honestly, we don't care."

Mr. Weasley did not remove his hand from where it rested on both Harry and Harmony's shoulders.

"You aren't going to see your nephew till next summer and maybe only catch a glimpse of your niece at the end of the school year at the train station," he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. "Surely you're going to say good-bye?"

Harmony could see her Uncle Vernon battling with himself until he saw Mr. Weasley's wand, still in hand.

"Good-bye, then." He said, resentfully.

"See you," Harry said, going to take a step into the fire.

Harmony heard a gagging sound behind her and heard her Aunt begin to scream. Both of the twins wheeled around. Dudley was no longer standing behind his parents. He was kneeling beside the coffee table, he was gagging and sputtering on a foot-long, purple, slimy thing that was protruding from his mouth. Harmony suddenly, after trying to come up with an explanation for this object, came to the realization that the object was actually her cousin's tongue—and a brightly colored toffee wrapper lay on the floor before him.

Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground beside Dudley, seized the end of his swollen tongue, and attempted to wrench it out of his mouth; unsurprisingly, Dudley yelled and sputtered worse than ever, trying to fight her off. Uncle Vernon was bellowing and waving his arms around and Mr. Weasley had to shout to make himself heard.

"Not to worry, I can sort him out!" he yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wand outstretched, but Aunt Petunia screamed worse than ever and threw herself on top of Dudley, shielding him from Mr. Weasley.

No, really!" said Mr. Weasley desperately. "It's a simple process—it was the toffee—my son Fred—real practical joker—but it's only an Engorgement Charm—at least, I think it is—please, I can correct it—"

Harmony would have laughed if she hadn't been so stunned at the chaos that was occurring and had Mr. Weasley not been so panicked about it. Aunt Petunia was sobbing hysterically, tugging Dudley's tongue as though determined to rip it out; Dudley appeared to be suffocating under the combined pressure of his mother and his tongue; and Uncle Vernon, who had lost control completely, seized a china figure from on top of the sideboard and threw it very hard at Mr. Weasley, who ducked, causing the ornament to shatter in the blasted fireplace.

"Now really!" said Mr. Weasley angrily, brandishing his wand. "I'm trying to help!"

Bellowing like a wounded hippo, Uncle Vernon snatched up another ornament.

"Harry, Harmony, go! Just go!" Mr. Weasley shouted, his wand on Uncle Vernon. "I'll sort this out!"

Harmony looked back at her brother and grinned a little before pushing him toward the fire as Uncle Vernon's second ornament flew past them.

"Go first, if I stay and something happens I'll get in less trouble. They can't do anything to me." Harmony said quickly.

"Unless they send you back here next summer." Harry said.

"Oh, um, they won't, I'll tell you why later. Go!" Harmony said as a third ornament went between their heads.

Harry stepped into the fire and Flooed. Harmony could hear Aunt Petunia screaming and heard a blast as Mr. Weasley probably shot a fourth ornament out of her uncle's hands. Harmony turned back to see her aunt lying on top of Dudley, and Dudley's tongue lolling around like a great slimy python. She stepped into the fire, smiling a little impishly, and said "the Borrow!".


	9. Conversations and Explanations

This chapter just sort of flowed out of my . . . keyboard. And I wanted to put up another chapter before life swallowed me again. Anyway, I know that it seems like I keep coming back to Lupin getting discouraged about taking Harmony, but look at it this way . . . if you were a single werewolf taking in a teenage girl, wouldn't you have doubts too? And wouldn't you keep second-guessing yourself about the safety of the arrangement and your abilities as a stand-in parent? Yeah I thought so . . . Anyway . . . I'll just finish up by asking you to do the obvious: Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**Conversations and Explanations**

Harmony stopped spinning, ending her Brother Retrieval Flooing experience, just in time to hear the explanation for her cousin's swollen tongue issue.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred said brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer . . ."

Harmony came to stand beside her bother as the tiny kitchen exploded with laughter. Ron, George, Bill, and Charlie were all sitting at the scrubbed wooden table.

"How're you doing, Harry?" Charlie said, holding out his hand.

Harry shook it and then Bill's after. Harmony assumed Harry figured out who they each were because he didn't seem confused by them.

Before any of them could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air at George's shoulder. He was looking angrier than Harmony had seen him.

"That wasn't funny, Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. "I just dropped it . . . It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

At that moment Lupin walked through the doorway into the kitchen.

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet—"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

The twins and the Weasleys roared with laughter again. Lupin only smiled, beginning to put together what had transpired.

"It isn't funny!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons—"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" said Fred indignantly.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George. "Isn't he?"

George had looked toward the twins for an answer.

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," Harry said earnestly.

"I can agree whole heartedly and I only lived there for a single summer." Harmony said.

"That's not the point!" raged Mr. Weasley. "You wait until I tell your mother—"

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them.

Mrs. Weasley had just entered the kitchen and Lupin quickly sidestepped to get out of the line of fire.

"Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, warmly. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

"So I see you decided to go ahead and cause trouble anyway?" A whispering voice said behind Harmony as hands came to rest on her shoulders. "And hello, Harry. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Professor." Harry said, to Lupin.

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore, Remus will do fine, but that's beside the point. I assume you did something to your cousin's tongue?" He said looking back down at his goddaughter.

"It wasn't me, it was Fred and George. If you hadn't noticed." Harmony said, as Hermione and Ginny appeared in the kitchen doorway behind Mrs. Weasley.

"But it would have been you if they hadn't done something." Lupin said smiling, as he ruffled his goddaughter's hair.

Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" said Hermione from the doorway.

"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron, clearly not catching on, "in my room, he slept there last—"

"We can all go," said Hermione pointedly.

"Oh," said Ron, finally catching on. "Right."

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.

"_You stay where you are!_" snarled Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming?" Harmony asked her godfather as Harry and Ron began to edge out of the kitchen.

"I guess I better." Lupin said as they walked out.

Harry and the rest of the group were already headed upstairs.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harmony heard her brother ask.

Harmony smiled; Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had already filled her in earlier in the day about that topic.

"Well aren't you going with them?" Lupin asked.

"I'll go in a minute." Harmony said. "So how was everything while I was gone?"

"Fine," Lupin said, but Harmony could tell he didn't mean it.

"What happened?" Harmony asked, her tone going stern.

"Nothing,"

"Well it's not nothing if it's bothering you. And don't say it isn't bothering you because I can read you like a book." Harmony said pointing a finger at him.

Lupin sighed and Harmony knew that she'd won.

"Molly and I . . . spoke." He said.

"About us, right?" Harmony said sighing.

"Yes, " He answered simply.

"What did she say? And I want to hear everything that was talked about, not just a general statement."

Her godfather was silent for a moment then spoke, but kept his eyes trained on the wall.

"She said that she was worried and she asked if I knew what I was doing. She said that she knew you didn't like living with the Muggles, but that Dumbledore had put you there for a reason. She said that you were safer there and—"

"No, don't you say it! Don't you dare say it! Do not say that you agree, because you are the one who wrote to Dumbledore asking to keep me with you." Harmony said harshly, then her tone softened. "Look, Dumbledore agreed with you. He said I could stay with you, and I have a feeling that in that letter he told you that this decision was the best thing for me. He knows how much I hated being two people. He knows how much I hated being away every summer. He knows how much I want my family back."

Harmony's eyes had begun to water and her voice wavered a little, but she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Look, he wouldn't have said yes if he didn't think it was safe. He wouldn't have said yes if he didn't think it was the best thing—for both of us. If you don't trust your judgment, trust his."

Lupin looked at his goddaughter and smiled a little sadly.

"I need to grow a backbone, don't I?"

"Yes," she said laughing and crying at the same time, as she hugged her godfather.

"Alright, I promise I will do better, Little One. Remember I'm still just learning."

Harmony nodded as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm going upstairs to catch up with everyone else. You better go find some potion that grows you a backbone." she said smiling.

"I'll start looking." He said softly as he kissed the top of his goddaughter's head.

Harmony headed up the stairs, then turned back around to face her godfather.

"Remember what you promised and remember that I love you, no matter what." She said, and continued her climb upstairs.

When she reached the others they were at Fred and George's door talking to Percy, who was now stationed in their room.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin—leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year—"

"The last bad case was about a month ago when a wizard in Bristol tried to brew a simple potion to prevent pneumonia and it ended up burning through the bottom of the cauldron and . . . " Harmony stopped absent mindedly talking, when she realized everyone was looking at her funny, except for Percy who was grinning.

"Finally, someone who understands how important my work is!" Percy cried with delight.

"Yeah, um . . . " Harmony said suddenly very interested in the floor.

She had never openly been a potion geek, but she'd recently read a potions magazine that she had picked up while out with her godfather and it had talked about cauldron thickness—so she had accidently slipped.

"Um—well we—uh, have to go." Ron said, staring at Harmony.

Harmony was the first one to restart the climb to Ron's room.

"So when did you start caring about cauldron thickness?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Oh come off it, Ron. So I do a little bit more with my summer then count blades of grass, what's wrong with—"

"Yeah, but you I didn't know you were so—knowledgeable." Ron mocked.

"Oh, honestly," Hermione cut it. "Have you really not noticed that Harmony reads potions books all the time and hides potion magazines behind Quidditch books sometimes."

"No I didn't—but how can you be obsessed with . . . potions?" Ron asked half disgusted.

"Well why not? Everyone has to have a hobby, right? Well potions is mine . . . and before you ask, I still hate Snape." Harmony said.

Ron looked at Harry. "Did you know about this?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm sort of her brother, I have to know these things."

"Well I knew she was good at potions, but I didn't know she was obsessed." Ron laughed.

"Alright, you've had your laugh, can we move on now." Harmony said.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Snape Jr." Ron said and cracked up again.

Harmony rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Remember the part about I still hate Snape. I can like the subject, but hate him, I promise."

"Well one thing's for sure . . . I'm pretty sure we've found Percy's next girlfriend." Ron said smirking at Harmony again.

"No Ron, I'm not _that_ geeky and I don't always play by the rules like Percy does." Harmony replied.

By that time they had reached Ron's room. Ron's room hadn't changed at all really since the last time she was at the Borrow, but now instead of Scabbers there was a tiny gray owl hopping up and down in a cage twittering madly.

"Shut up, Pig," said Ron, edging hid way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill, Charlie, and Percy are in their room." He told Harry.

"Er—why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny. "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, that's not a stupid name at all," said Ron sarcastically. "Ginny named him," he explained. "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

Harmony laughed as Pigwidgeon zoomed happily around his cage, hooting shrilly.

"He reminds me of Liten." Harmony said.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Oh, that's the name of my new owl. I think I sent her out to all of you at some point."

"Oh yeah, when you sent her here Pigwidgeon and her had a wonderful time together. He was happy to have a friend." Ginny said, smiling.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked suddenly, before Harmony could reply to Ginny's comment.

"Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He likes chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" said Harry, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Enjoying it? You saw how happy Harmony made him." Said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. _According to Mr. Crouch . . . as I was saying to Mr. Crouch . . . Mr. Crouch is of the opinion . . . Mr. Crouch was telling me_ . . . They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

"Guess that means I'm out of the running." Harmony said smiling.

"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" said Hermione. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said Harry. "They saved my life, those cakes."

"And have you two heard from—?" Ron began, but at a look from Hermione he fell silent. Harmony knew Ron had been about to ask about Sirius. Harmony would have gladly told them all about his visit, but it wasn't safe discussing it in front of Ginny. Nobody, but themselves, Professor Dumbledore, and Lupin knew about how Sirius had escaped, or believed in his innocence.

"I think they've stopped arguing," said Hermione, to cover the awkward moment, because Ginny was looking curiously from Ron to Harry to Harmony. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," said Ron. The five of them left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when they came in. "There's just not room for thirteen people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry, pointing her wand a little more vigorously then she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. "Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and Harmony knew she meant Fred and George. "I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can . . ."

Harmony saw Lupin walk past one of the windows and so she grabbed some plates and went outside.

"Hi," she said falling into stride with him.

"Promise me something," he said suddenly, looking in the window at Mrs. Weasley. "Promise me that you will get high O.W.L's no matter how much you may think you don't need them?"

Harmony laughed and they both stopped walking.

"You're worried that I'm going to turn out like Fred and George! Well unfortunately I'm a little too addicted to decent grades and good test scores to turn out like them. " Harmony said. "But I wouldn't worry too much about them though, they're smart, but they don't show it in their academics. I have a feeling one day they are going to make a good living, but not doing normal stuff like being part of the Ministry or something like that. No, they'll do something more awesome than that."

"You're probably right. I just understand Molly's worry and I wanted to save myself from that, but I forgot how addicted to school you are." Lupin said smiling.

Suddenly, Harmony heard crashing sounds from the other side of the house.

"What is that?" Harmony said.

"I don't know, shall we have an adventure and go find out?"

"We shall," said Harmony walking toward the noise.

The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

"It looks like something Sirius and your father would do." Lupin said reminiscently.

He looked sad again, as he always did when talking about her father and the days that were past. Harmony slipped herself under her godfather's arm and a small smile returned to his face.

Harry and Ron appeared right as Bill's table caught Charlie's and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter overhead and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the third floor.

"Will you keep it down?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o' clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry, Harmony, Lupin, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky.

"It's not macaroni and cheese—and I didn't have to cook it." Harmony whispered to Lupin smiling.

"It's good to get a break from having to cook isn't it?" Lupin said, grinning back.

Harmony nodded. "We should do this more often."

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms.

"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, it's extremely busy in our department just now, with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman—"

"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble—a lawnmower with unnatural powers—I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's _likable_ enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department . . . when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

Harmony's breath caught in her throat. Bertha Jorkins, that had been a name from the dream she'd had about Voldemort and Wormtail. If this Bertha Jorkins was really missing . . . had it really been a dream? Should she say something? What would she say? "Excuse me all, but um because of a dream I had about Voldemort and Wormtail I can tell you that Bertha Jorkins is no longer with us." Yes, that would sound very sane. No, she'd wait and discuss it with Harry later.

"—We've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to the other three, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

" . . . with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank cares how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure." Said Bill patiently.

"Hey," Harmony said smiling, leaning over to her godfather. "what if I became a treasure hunter?"

"As long as you bring some home for me." He said also, smiling.

"It's got to be Ireland." Harmony heard Charlie say thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

Fred, George, and him were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing that was."

"What happened?" said Harry.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

"Well Scotland lost their best Chaser before the match or they would have won." Harmony said and Charlie looked over.

"That's right, I forgot. What happened to him anyway?"

"No one really knows for sure, he just turned up the night before the match pretty beaten up and some of his memory erased, but all the Luxembourg players were accounted for. So some people think that fans rallied together and did it."

Harry leaned over. "So Quidditch and potions, huh?"

"Oh, come off it." Harmony said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Harmony felt tired from being so full, so she set her head on her godfather's shoulder as he stared out at the landscape.

Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were busy talking, then he said very quietly to Harry, Harmony, and, due to proximity, Lupin.

"So—have you heard from Sirius lately?"

Hermione looked around, listening closely.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, "I heard from him twice. He sounds okay. Harmony actually got to see him."

"But I thought he was supposed to be in hiding?" Hermione said, looking at Harmony.

"Yeah, I did too. Don't talk to me, talk to him." She said gesturing to her godfather. "Sirius and him planned a little reunion party for my birthday."

"I told you already . . . I did try to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen to me. So I decided he'd have a better chance of not getting caught if I helped him." Lupin said.

"I almost forgot—" Harry cut in. "I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."

Harry didn't say anymore so Harmony let it lie.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you—you'll be up at the crack of down to get to the Cup. Harry, Harmony, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow—hope it does this time!" said Harry and Harmony smiled.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and Harmony as they got up from the table. "We sent it."

Harmony and Harry laughed quietly into their arms, making it sound like coughing.

A little later Harry and Harmony were walking the yard while everyone else got ready for bed.

"So what did you write Sirius?" Harmony asked.

"I wrote him about my scar, did you tell Lupin?" Harry asked.

Harmony nodded. "When I wake up screaming from my sleep I have to tell him something. So I though it might as well be the truth, well half the truth, I didn't tell him about the dream."

"Yeah, I was glad to read that we were on the same page when I read your letter."

Both twins went quiet for a moment.

"Harry, did you notice that Bertha Jorkins was brought up tonight?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah what about her?" Harry asked.

"Don't you remember? That's one of the people Voldemort and Wormtail talked about?" Harmony said.

Realization dawned on Harry's face.

"Harmony, I'm not sure that was a dream anymore . . . " Harry said, a bit of fear creeping into his face.

"I know what you mean." Harmony said, staring out into the distance.

Silence fell between them again.

"Harmony, what if he is back or is coming back? If that's real, it means he's after us again."

"What's new," Harmony said, sighing. "Even if he is back, Dumbledore is still at Hogwarts. And if worse comes to worse, we have dealt with him before now anyway. We'll be safe, we'll just have to be careful and not do anything to completely endanger ourselves. Which should be pretty simple considering there's no hidden stones, no secret chambers, and no escaped godfathers out to kill us." Harmony said.

"You're right," Harry said, smiling. "But we better get to sleep or we won't get up in time."

"All right dear brother, sleep tight." Harmony said.

The twins hugged and Harmony snuggled into her brother's warmth.

"Let's forget about the dream and our scars and everything else and just focus on having a wonderful time at the Quidditch match, deal?" Harmony said.

"Deal," her brother replied.


	10. To the Portkey, Whatever That Is

So . . . . I didn't die . . . I'm back . . . . for a minute. So anyway here is the next chapter . . . enjoy. And by the way I just have to say that I know some people have been waiting a while for Harmony to start actually being a normal girl . . . well it's starting to happen. Anyway R&R if you have the inkling.

**To the Portkey, Whatever That Is.**

Harmony woke with a start when pillows hit her in the face.

"What's going on?" she cried out.

She heard girlish laughter and knew she'd been ambushed.

"Thanks guys." she said turning to look at Hermione and Ginny who had fallen over with laughter.

"No problem, it's time to go." Ginny said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sure," Harmony said throwing the blankets off of her. "Did you really have to annihilate me with pillows?"

"No, but it was fun." Hermione said.

"How long have you two been up?" Harmony asked.

"Oh, my mum came in about five minutes ago and got us up, but you were out like you'd taken The Draught of Living Death. So we decided to wake the dead in the most amusing way possible." Ginny said smiling.

"I appreciate it." Harmony said tiredly standing up.

The three of them got dressed and walked, or in Harmony's case stumbled, down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.

Harmony walked over to stand in front of her godfather.

"Great, walking." Harmony said, falling forward into Lupin's waiting arms.

Lupin laughed quietly. "You look like the living dead, Little One."

"I feel like the living dead. It's too early." Harmony said pulling back and rubbing her eyes. "Mr. Weasley said we didn't have to walk to the Cup right. I dozed off when he said if we were."

"No, we only have to walk to our mode of transportation." Lupin said.

"Which was?" Harmony asked.

"Well he never got to that because—well—it looks like Fred and George are in trouble again. But I assume it will be a Portkey or something of that nature." Lupin said.

"I'll ask you what that is when my brain turns on." Harmony said resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"You look as bad as I feel." Harmony heard her brother's voice say.

Harmony nodded. "I believe it. A morning person is something I am most definitely not."

When they all were ready to leave the atmosphere was definitely not the friendliest, mostly due to what trouble Fred and George had caused their mother earlier. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as the rest of them set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Harmony would have been more excited and intrigued with all the happenings of the day if she hadn't felt like she was about to fall asleep standing up. She hadn't slept well the night before. Despite her plea to Harry the night before that they forget everything but the Cup, she had thought of everything but the cup that night.

She was afraid again, this time there was more people that he could hurt, if he came back. She had added two godfathers to the list, not to mention her friends and their families, and obviously there was always Harry. Her heart was spread so thin, encompassing all of these people, it would be so easy to break . . . too easy to break. As she was thinking about this, she saw a rosebush on the side of the path, on it one single rose in full bloom. White like snow, like a lone beacon against the dark mass of green leaves and thorns. The last rose of the season, she assumed, since fall was coming. She smiled slightly and touched it with the tips of her fingers. The petals were soft like silk, then she felt a pricking sensation and realized that in her fascination with the rose she hadn't noticed a lone thorn near the edge.

She looked at the drop of blood oozing up from the broken skin and she cursed the thorn for being by the wonderful flower. Suddenly she stopped. That was the answer. The flower was the answer. She was like the flower. She was in full bloom. This time in her life was wonderful. She was pulling her life together past, present, and future. She was filling her life with those she could love and who would love her in return. Yet, there was a lone thorn still left near her. Hidden maybe, but there nonetheless. Did that thorn take anything from the flower? Diminish its beauty? Steal its life? No, it was just there, just like the leaves and the dirt were there. So was this problem, it was just there. Maybe one day it would be something and she'd need to deal with it, but for now it was just there not really changing anything. And so for now she needed to look past it, realizing it was there, but not dwelling on it.

"Of course you'd stab yourself on a rose." Lupin said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault thorns like to hide." She said.

Lupin laughed. "We're falling behind, you realize that right."

Harmony moaned looking how far ahead everyone else was. "Ugh, yes."

"Here Little One, let me carry you for a while."

He picked her up before she could protest and so she decided she'd let him, just this once. As she sat quietly in his arms she felt a smile creep back over her lips. It was hard to feel anything but happy in her godfather's arms.

They soon caught up to the others and Harmony saw Ginny looking a little jealous.

"Of course you get carried." She said smiling.

"Hey it's not my fault I felt like I was going to fall asleep standing up. And I'm not going to get carried anymore." She said, sliding out of her godfather's arms.

They began to climb Stoatshead Hill, sometimes stumbling in a hidden rabbit hole or slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Harmony was suddenly very glad her godfather had carried her before the hill because now everyone was panting for breath as they climbed the hill. Right when Harmony thought she might be the only one left standing, they reached the top of the hill.

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time—we've got fifteen minutes . . . "

Harmony saw Lupin and her brother standing together and walked over to them.

"Are you two all right?" She asked.

"I feel like an old man." Lupin responded panting.

Harmony laughed. "Well you are with a bunch of teenagers, so that's understandable. You also carried one of them right before the hill, so don't feel too old. Harry?"

"I'll be better in a minute." He responded, with his hands on his knees.

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big . . . Come on . . . "

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Harmony's breath left her body in a small gasp as the other figure became clearer. She had seen Cedric Diggory before, he was the Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, but he'd changed over the summer. He'd become a little taller and was just somehow more attractive than he had been before.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all.

Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team in the first Quidditch match of the previous year.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

"Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still . . . not complaining . . . Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons—and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy . . . " Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Harry, Hermione, Harmony, Lupin, and Ginny. "All the kids yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's—Harry and Harmony, other friends, and—"

"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "Harry? Harmony? Harry and Harmony Potter?"

Both twins nodded.

Harmony was used to this by now; the stares, the way their eyes searched for the scar, but it always seemed to give her the chills.

"Ced's talked about both of you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year . . . I said to him, I said—Ced that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will . . . You beat Harry Potter, when you were a Seeker on the Quidditch team!"

Cedric looked slightly embarrassed and a slight blush dusted his cheeks. Harmony felt her heart flutter a little. This was a new feeling for her . . . there hadn't been any boys at Hogwarts who she had really liked before, but this was just ridiculous. All the heart fluttering and the fact that she couldn't think straight and her obscene urge to giggle in the most girlish way possible. She shook her head to try and clear it.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you . . . it was an accident . . . "

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman . . . "

As Mr. Diggory made that comment his eyes seemed to linger on Harmony for just a moment, as if he was trying to tell her something.

" . . . But the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

There was a brief moment of silence until Mr. Diggory's eyes landed on Harmony again.

"And he's said a little about you too of course, Harmony. In one of his letters he said that you were the best Chaser he's ever seen on a Hogwarts team, didn't you Ced? He also mentioned that you were one of the prettiest Chasers he'd ever seen." Amos Diggory finished, winking at Harmony.

"Dad . . . " Cedric said quietly, looking embarrassed again.

Harmony's heart fluttered again. She had the urge to hit herself right where her heart was to stop it from doing that, but she restrained herself, and simply smiled.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, but anyway, who is this?" Mr. Diggory asked looking at Lupin.

"Oh," Harmony said, realizing they hadn't finished introductions. "This is my godfather, Remus Lupin."

Suddenly Mr. Diggory's eyes darkened a little, but he kept his voice cheerful as he said.

"Taught at the school last year, didn't you?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes I did. Cedric is a very fine student."

Mr. Diggory's eyes still carried their dark cast as he said, "Yes, yes he is."

Mr. Weasley broke the tension.

"Must be nearly time," said Mr. Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

Mr. Diggory turned away from Lupin to look at Mr. Weasley.

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory. "There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr. Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off . . . We'd better get ready . . . "

Harmony tuned to Lupin.

"Would now be the right time to ask what a Portkey is and what is does?"

Lupin laughed, a little tensely. "Watch what they do and listen to Mr. Weasley. You'll catch on pretty quickly."

"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do—" Mr. Weasley was saying.

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks the eleven of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory.

Suddenly Harmony felt someone tall to the side of her and felt a finger touch the boot right next to hers. Harmony looked to her left and saw that it was Cedric Diggory that had come to stand next to her. She saw Harry's look of surprise because obviously Cedric had taken the spot Harry had been heading for. Harry looked at Harmony with questioning eyes and Harmony just shrugged, she didn't understand it either. What she did understand was that her heart had skipped several beats since he had come to stand by her.

She watched as Harry walked to the other side of the circle and stood by Hermione and Ron. Lupin was on her other side she looked at him as if to ask, "What is going on?" He shrugged his shoulders as she had and smiled a little.

"You look nervous." Cedric's voice came from next to her.

She looked over at him and shrugged. "First time."

Cedric nodded, "Don't be nervous, it's simple."

"Three . . ." muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, "two . . ."

Right before Mr. Weasley finished the count down Harmony felt the hand that was not extended toward the boot, which was her left, get grabbed. Before she had time to process what was happening Mr. Weasley finished the countdown.

"One . . . "

There was a sudden jerk in her stomach that pulled her forward. The feeling panicked her for a moment, she closed her eyes and tensed. She felt the hand let go of hers and suddenly it was around her waist pulling her toward a body to her left. She felt safer that way and was able to crack her eyes open and see the swirling colors around her, she quickly shut them again before she got dizzy. She could feel her finger still stuck to the boot as though pulling her forward then—

Her feet slammed into the ground. She knew she would have fallen over had the body on her left not pulled her close and held her with both arms instead of one. She heard the Portkey hit the ground and then opened her eyes. She looked up to see if her assumptions were correct, and sure enough they were, she was in the arms of Cedric Diggory.


	11. The Cup with all the Fun and Problems

I LIVE! Anyway I know this is a very very abnormally large chapter but I was a) trying to make up for not putting anything up for forever and a day and b) I just couldn't find a good stopping point. So happy very long chapter! Anywho again I say **I AM USING THE BOOKS TO WRITE, BUT AT TIMES I DO CHANGE THINGS FOR STORY PURPOSES**. Like in this chapter I have **INSERTED DESCRIPTIONS AND LINES FROM THE MOVIE**. There is my disclaimer. Anyway, I really don't have anything more exciting to say other than R&R, because that's the most important thing at this point. Happy romance/adventure/I won't give anything else away!

**The Cup with all the Fun and Problems Included**

Harmony couldn't speak and her heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of her chest. For a moment she worried if Cedric could hear it. His hair was gorgeously windswept; his eyes sparkled in a most attractive and somehow annoying manner; and of course he was smiling, a dazzling heart-stopping smile. Harmony wanted to smack herself for acting like she'd just been hit with a stunning spell, but she couldn't make her eyes look away from his and she most definitely couldn't move.

"See I told you it was simple." Cedric said.

Harmony miraculously found her voice enough to mutter, "Yeah, not too bad."

Cedric's hand moved up to her face to brush away a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. Harmony's heart sped up again and she decided this was nowhere near acceptable, she felt ridiculous and she knew the others would tease her forever if she didn't act natural.

"Thanks for keeping me vertical, I'm pretty sure I would've ended up like the others if not for you." She said pulling away a little.

"No problem." He said and let go.

Neither of them stepped away.

"Morning, Basil," Harmony heard Mr. Weasley say.

She looked around. Somehow everyone was on their feet and there were now two wizards in front of them. She blushed; she needed to pay more attention. She quickly stepped to the side of Cedric and put a little more space between them. She could see Harry and Ron looking awestruck, Hermione and Ginny were laughing, and Lupin was smiling and not in a way Harmony liked. So they had all seen her awkward exchange with Cedric, wonderful.

Harmony retuned to conversation as Basil was saying, "Hang on, I'll find your campsite . . . Weasley . . . Weasley . . . " He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory . . . second field . . . ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley and he beckoned everyone to follow him.

Cedric fell in step next to Harmony and she felt the back of his hand gently brush the back of hers with every step.

"Pity we're not in the same campsite." Cedric said, looking over at Harmony.

"Yeah," she said, "I would have really enjoyed—"

Harmony was unable to complete her sentence as she found her body suddenly falling forward toward the ground. She felt arms encircle her to keep her from falling and that's when she saw the culprit, her left shoe had come untied and the lace had tripped her. Then she noticed that yet again the attractive Cedric had her encircled in his strong arms. What a great time to decide to trip over a shoelace . . . he must think her thoroughly incompetent of normal behavior.

"Thanks," Harmony said, straightening herself.

"No problem," Cedric said.

Before Harmony even had a chance to bend down to retie her infuriating left shoe, Cedric was there, on the ground, tying it for her.

"I promise I'm not normally this incompetent." Harmony said with a hand plastered tightly to her forehead in embarrassment and frustration.

"I know," said Cedric standing.

He was abnormally close, only about three or four inches separated their bodies. Harmony felt her heart stop and she couldn't breathe for a moment. She felt herself begin falling straight down and she couldn't believe that she actually might be fainting. Cedric closed the gap and held her up, but also held her closer. It was then Harmony realized that she wasn't pathetically fainting, but that her ankle, which she must have twisted falling the first time, had given out on her. She shook her head a little to organize her thoughts.

"Maybe someone should watch you a little closer." Cedric whispered, she could feel his warm breath on the top of her head. It gave her a tiny chill that slithered from the warmth on top of her head, down to her toes.

"Yeah, that might be a—" Harmony paused, She had been lifting up her face to talk to him and his face had been much closer than she expected. Her breath caught in her throat, if this were a fairytale or a movie or a romance novel he would kiss her right now.

"A what?"

Cedric's soft voice fell over her like silk, was he getting closer? Oh no, how did this work? What did you do in a kiss? Harmony was panicking, She had never ever kissed a boy before, she had hardly ever even thought of it. Now there was a very attractive young Quidditch playing boy that had probably kissed plenty of girls before about to kiss her and she had no clue what to do. She got to that moment where she had a choice, she could run or she could let it happen. She was about to make the decision when he stopped moving. Then she felt his slightly callused hand cup her cheek and he let out a deep sigh.

"They're pretty far ahead, can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so," she said, not knowing what to expect now.

Cedric detangled himself from her save one arm around her waist to keep her steady and they began to walk on. What had just happened? Harmony could have sworn he was about to kiss her. What was with the hand on cheek and the sigh? Why did he not kiss her? Not that she was tremendously upset because a kiss would have meant all sorts of awkward conversations with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, not to mention her godfather, but honestly what had stopped him?

They walked in silence until a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Harmony could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. The party stopped and Harmony watched as Mr. Diggory began to go around shaking everybody's hand and she knew her walk with Cedric was over and done.

"Well I guess this is it, for now." Cedric said, letting go of her waist and moving to stand in front of her.

"Yeah," she said and moved to go stand by Harry and the others.

"Hey," Cedric began and grabbed her hand. "I hope we get a chance to see each other later."

"Yeah," Harmony said, smiling as she slowly slid her hand out of his.

As soon as her hand was free, she walked over and shook hands with Mr. Diggory and then he and Cedric were on their way.

She heard giggles and turned away from watching Cedric leave. Hermione and Ginny were extraordinarily close to a laughing attack and the rest of the group was grinning.

"What?" Harmony asked, exasperated.

"You and Cedric?" Hermione said, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh shut up." Harmony said and walked toward the cottage door.

A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Harmony knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at the approaching group.

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Morning," said the Muggle.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Weasley—one tent, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a . . ."

That is the point Harmony tuned out and went to very different thoughts. Cedric was suddenly very attractive and suddenly, so it seemed, interested in her. All her family and friends knew it and she knew she was in for a lot of teasing and a lot of awkward. How did it even begin? It was all so sudden. Was he even really that into her or was he just being a gentleman? Harmony asked herself. Then she remembered the almost kiss. No, definitely not just being a gentleman. So what did she do now? What did this all mean?

"Obliviate!" was the sound that dragged her out of her thoughts. A wizard in plus-fours was now there, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts. Instantly Mr. Robert's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a look of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. Harmony recognized the symptoms of one who had just had his memory modified.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley. "And your change."

"Thanks very much." said Mr. Weasley.

The wizard in plus-fours accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted. His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Weasley, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur."

He Disapparated.

"I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

Harmony would have loved to hear the end of that conversation, but it appeared that Harry and her godfather had other plans. Suddenly both her arms were grabbed and she was lifted off the ground to stop her progress until the others were out of hearing distance.

"Cedric Diggory?" Harry asked smiling, as Harmony's feet were again placed back onto the ground.

"What?" Harmony asked exasperated, as she began walking again. "Just because I don't normally act much like a girl doesn't mean that I'm not one. He's good looking, friendly, funny—"

"And he seems to be rather interested in you." Lupin put in.

"Okay, is this an interrogation or what?" Harmony asked, somewhat glaring at her brother and godfather.

"No, Little One." Lupin said soothingly. "It just seems rather rushed and I—I mean we—are a little concerned."

"What's rushed?" Harmony asked.

"He almost kissed you," Harry added, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh don't give me that look Harry James Potter. I could name some girls that you wouldn't have minded kissing." Harmony snapped, stopping.

"Harmony, you just need to be careful. You're not the everyday average schoolgirl you're—" Lupin began.

"Special? I know." Harmony said, heatedly. "But just because I'm the girl-who-lived doesn't mean that I'm not entitled the chance to like boys and for them to like me."

None of them said anything for a minute, then Harmony sighed.

"Look, I know you're worried and I know I probably let things escalate a little quickly, but you need to remember I've never had anyone—respond—to me that way before. It's new for me and I just need to learn what to do, just like everything else. I'll get the hang of it and I'll be careful, I just need some time. Can you just love me and be supportive right now? I promise I won't do anything dumb, but this does need to be a part of my life because I am a normal girl past all the extraordinary stuff I have thrown in."

Harry was about to respond with some immature protective brother speech when Lupin put a hand out to stop him.

"Yes, yes Little One, we can."

Harry looked at him appalled, but then his look softened.

"Yeah, I guess we can."

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I'd like to catch up to the rest of the group and comment on how absurd some of these tents are." Harmony said smiling and beginning their walk again. "Oh and by the way I hope you both know that boys and love aren't very high up on my to-do list I have plenty of other things to keep me occupied, like World Cups for instance."

Both Lupin and Harry smiled at that comment and put their minds a little at ease.

Between the chimneys, bellpulls, and weather vanes Harmony thought that the attempt to blend in like Muggle campers had failed, but that was only the beginning. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of stripped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field. There was a small tent that didn't look capable of housing three people let alone the twelve they would have eventually. Harmony would have thought they were in the wrong place had the tent not had a small sign hammered into the ground in front of it that read WEESLY.

"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr. Weasley, happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "All right, everybody in."

Harmony watched as everyone entered the tent, but her and Lupin.

"We cannot possibly fit everyone in there." Harmony said gaping.

"Harmony, do you have so little faith in magic after all you've seen?" Lupin asked.

"Well, let's see then." Harmony said, going into the tent.

Inside the tent it seemed that Harmony had just stepped into a one floor house that consisted of what looked like four small bedrooms with a large sitting room in the center complete with pale pink furniture. Not to mention the old pipe stove in the middle of the tent and the dining room or kitchen at the opposite end.

"Ron get out of the kitchen we're all hungry." Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron." Fred and George echoed from their seats around the table in the dining room area.

"Feet off the table." Mr. Weasley told them as he passed.

The twins pulled their feet off the table then set them back on as they echoed. "Feet of the table."

"I will never doubt anything about magic every again." Harmony whispered in awe.

Lupin laughed quietly behind her.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to gawk over this tent while I go find where I sleep." Harmony said, going to a room on the left where she had seen the other two girls disappear.

After pulling back the curtain Harmony saw a three tiered bunk bed. The bottom bunk was claimed by Hermione and the next bunk up had been claimed by Ginny. They were sitting on their respective bunks talking excitedly to each other.

"Did you see the way he—" Ginny stopped as she noticed Harmony was there.

"Talking about me and Cedric?" Harmony asked as she climbed to the last unclaimed bunk, at the top.

"Yes actually." Replied Hermione. "Would you like to fill us in so we don't have to gossip anymore?"

"There's nothing to say really. I find him attractive and he apparently finds me the same. The rest just sort of happened, I guess."

They all layed on their respective beds talking for a little longer, when Mr. Weasley's voice came from the center of the tent.

"Hey, kids,"

They all climbed down from their bunks and gathered in the living room.

"Why don't you all get some energy out and go look around, while Remus and I wait here for the others?"

They all agreed in some form and headed outside the tent. Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione ended up on their own, as usual. The city of tents stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. There were so many witches and wizards from all around the world gathered in one place.

Their fellow campers were starting to wake up. First to stir were the families with small children; Harmony had never really seen witches and wizards this young before. A tiny boy no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid-shaped tent, holding a wand and poking happily at a slug in the grass, which was swelling slowly to the size of a salami. As they drew level with him, his mother came hurrying out of the tent.

"How many times, Kevin? You don't—touch—Daddy's—wand—yecchh!"

She had trodden on the giant slug, which burst. Her scolding carried after them on the still air, mingling with the little boy's yells—"You bust slug! You bust slug!"

Harmony giggled at the little boy and his distressed mother, she imagined she was probably quite the handful when she was young too.

A short way farther on, they saw two little witches, barely older than Kevin, who were riding toy broomsticks that rose only high enough for the girls' toes to skim the dewy grass. A Ministry wizard had already spotted them; as he hurried past Harry, Harmony, Hermione, and Ron he muttered distractedly, "In broad daylight! Parents having a lie-in, I suppose—"

Harmony almost didn't want him to stop the girls, how she longed for that kind of childhood. The one where her parents lived and she would be at this Cup with Harry and her parents. The one where this would have been a regular thing, the one where she would have ridden a toy broom around and the kind strong arms of her father would have stopped her and then her mother would have gently told her no, while both were secretly smiling inside. The childhood she should have had she watched ride away on the brooms of those girls and she smiled sadly at the thought.

"Harmony look at that," her brother said.

He was looking at three African wizards that sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robes and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a bright purple fire, while a group of middle aged American witches sat gossiping happily beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tent that read: THE SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE.

"This is amazing." Harmony said as she heard different languages come out of every tent they passed.

"Er—is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?" said Ron.

It wasn't just Ron's eyes. They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shapped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard their names.

"Harry! Harmony! Hermione! Ron!"

It was Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindor fourth year. He was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas, also a Gryffindor.

"Like the decorations," said Seamus grinning. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing the foursome beadily. When they had assured her that they were indeed supporting Ireland, they set off again, though, as Ron said, "Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot."

For which Harmony playfully smacked him on the arm.

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" said Hermione.

"Let's go and have a look," said Harry, pointing to a large patch of tents upfield, where the Bulgarian flag—white, green, and red—was fluttering in the breeze.

The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.

"Krum," said Ron quietly.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Viktor Krum," Harmony expounded.

"He's the Bulgarian Seeker!" Ron said.

"Supposedly one of the best Seekers ever." Harmony again took over.

"He looks really grumpy," was Hermione's contribution to the conversation.

"Really grumpy?" Ron raised his eyes to the heavens. "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

"For your information Ron. He isn't just eighteen or something, he is eighteen and not even out of school yet." Harmony put in.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes I read those Quidditch magazines I put my potions books behind." Harmony said smirking. "Should we turn back now?"

"Yeah, probably should." Ron said and they began their journey back to the tent.

On their way back through the campsite they saw more familiar faces: Hogwarts students with their families. Oliver Wood, the old Captain of Gryffindor House Quidditch team, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry and Harmony over to his parents' tent to introduce them, and told them excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemore United reserve team. Next they were hailed by Ernie Macmillian, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther on they saw Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She waved and smiled, particularly to Harry, who almost tripped over a hole in the grass as he waved back.

Harmony chuckled and said, "Remember those girls I mentioned who you wouldn't mind kissing?"

Harry quickly pointed out a large group of teenagers, probably to stop the conversation from going any farther.

"Who d'you reckon they are?" he said. "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

"'Spect they go to some foreign school," said Ron. "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though. Bill had a penfriend at school in Brazil . . . this was years and years ago . . . and he wanted to go on an exchange but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His penfriend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up."

Harmony laughed, but was unphased by the mention of other schools. She knew there were others, she just hoped that at some point during the Cup she might meet one. It would be interesting to learn a little more about wizards from other places since she'd never really had the opportunity.

"You've been ages," said George when they finally got back to the Weaslys' tent.

"Met a few people," said Ron, setting the water down.

"You must've met an army," said Fred, who was lying down on the ground in front of the tent.

"Or they just had really famous people with them." Harmony said smiling sitting down near Fred.

"Watch it or I'll keep lunch away from you." Fred said, grinning impishly.

"That's okay, I'll just go beg for food. I'm sure someone will feed the famous Harmony Potter. " Harmony said pretending to gag on the last three words, then she laughed. "What's for lunch anyway?"

"Your godfather helped put some kind of stew together inside." George said.

"You let him near your food?" Harmony asked appaled.

"Why shouldn't we?" Fred asked.

"He has no cooking skills whatsoever. Except if it's Macaroni and Cheese, then he's a pro." Harmony said.

"Hey, I've learned a thing or two over the summer." Lupin said immerging from the tent. "And stew was one of them."

"Okay, I hope you don't poison anyone." Harmony said smiling, lying down on the grass.

"Thanks for your support." Her godfather said grinning.

There was plenty to watch while relaxing in front of the tent. Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley, who eventually joined them outside. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary, mainly for those who were not part of his family; his own children knew too much about the Ministry to be greatly interested.

"That was Cuthbert Mockridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office . . . Here comes Gilbert Wimple; he's with the Committee on Experimental Charms; he's had those horns for a while now . . . Hello Arnie . . . Arnold Peasegood, he's an Obliviator—member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, you know . . . and that's Bode and Croaker . . . they're Unspeakables . . ."

"They're what?"

"From the Department of Mysteries, top secret, no idea what they get up to . . . "

Mr. Weasley had just brought the stew and bowls outside when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the forest toward them.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy, loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They were halfway through the pot of stew when Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving, and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Harmony had seen so far. He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed (probably broken by a stray Bludger, Harmony assumed), but his round blue eyes, short blonde hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed a she reached them, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming . . . and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements . . . Not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression.

"Ah—yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry—and this is Fred—no, George, sorry—that's Fred—Bill, Charlie, Ron—my daughter Ginny—Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Harmony Potter—and Harmony's godfather Remus Lupin."

Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard the twins names, his eyes performed the familiar flick to Harry's forehead and Harmony's arm.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets—"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first—I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years—and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match."

"Oh . . . go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see . . . a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well . . . any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling." Said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like—"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins—but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"There's no way." said Ron to Harry, Harmony, and Hermione.

"Why not?" Harmony said. "Ireland's got great Keeper, good Beaters, and three exceptional Chasers, but Krum's the best Seeker by far. Their bet seems rather logical to me."

"I agree with Ron, it's just impossible Har." Harry said.

"Not a chance, boys, not a chance . . . I'll give you excellent odds on that one . . . We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we . . . "

"Even Mr. Bagman agrees with us. "Ron said.

"We'll just see how the match goes." Harmony replied, smiling.

"Cheers," George said, talking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making diffuculties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

Lupin went inside the tent to get a cup of tea.

"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll . . ."

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

"Yeah," Harmony said whispering, so only the kids could hear her. "Crabbe and Goyle have got it down to an art."

All the kids sniggered.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all.

Harry and Harmony looked at each other.

"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha . . . memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

Harmony began to feel sick. She knew Bertha Jorkins would never wander back into the office again.

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively as Lupin came back and handed Bagman the tea.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his rounded eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone a the moment. Oh—talk of the devil Barty!"

A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting of his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished. Harmony could see at once why Percy idolized him. Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr. Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed for a bank manager. Harmony doubted even her Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would have spotted him for what he really was.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo." said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of half-bow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes—thank you, Weatherby."

Fred and George choked into the tea they had gotten and Percy was very pink as he ran into the tent to get a cup for Mr. Crouch.

Lupin suddenly came and sat by his goddaughter who had gone back to looking troubled.

"Is there something wrong?" He whispered.

"No, I'm fine." Harmony said, putting a fake smile on her face. "Just thinking."

"You're lying to me."

Harmony sighed. "I'm not lying, I'm just a little confused and stuff right now. I just need some time to think."

"All right, but you know that talking is the best medicine." Lupin said.

Harmony smiled. "For who?"

"Everyone." Lupin said and put an arm around his goddaughter's shoulders.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun . . . Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?" Harmony was intrigued by Bagman's statement or hints.

Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details—"

"Oh details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts—"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Ludo to rise; Bagman struggled to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me—I'm commentating!" He waved. Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred at once. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Weasley, smiling.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy stiffly. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby." said Fred.

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on, but Harmony found there was only one person she really wanted to see. She decided to go looking for him a little while before dusk, she hoped he'd be out and about, maybe looking for her too.

She wandered between the rows of tents searching every face for Cedric Diggory.

"Cho," she heard a voice like silk say, a voice she recognized.

She looked toward the voice and saw Cedric, but he was holding the hand of Cho Chang. She watched in horror and he pulled her into his arms and whispered something to her. Hours ago that had been her, hours ago she had been the one in his arms. Harmony was hurt and angry, she want to scream and yell, but she kept silent and only watched. She watched him pick her up and spin her around and then . . . his eyes made contact with hers.

Harmony quickly began walking back the way she came, gently pushing through the people that got in her way. Tears were welling in her eyes, her heart stopping, but for a different reason this time. Finally a boy had noticed her and paid attention, but that was a lie. What else could it be?

"Harmony," she heard calling after her.

She didn't know who it was, but she didn't turn back to look. She didn't care anymore, her only goal was to make it back to the tent without falling apart. Suddenly a hand caught her wrist.

"Harmony," it was his voice. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear him. Blood was rushing in her ears, adrenaline pumping through her. She wanted to run and keep running until she knew he couldn't catch her, but her feet stayed rooted.

He gently turned her to face him and she looked straight into his eyes, keeping a straight face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. I may have given you the wrong idea." He said, his soft voice felt like knives stabbing into her. "I—I—may have been using you to get back at Cho. I know it's wrong, but I did it anyway."

She breathed in, it was a lie, it was all a lie.

"I really do think you're great and pretty, but just—well Cho and I faught earlier in the summer and I thought if she saw me with another girl it would get her back. So that's what I came here looking for, but then I met you on the way here. I really did feel something for you this morning, but right before I well—you know. I saw Cho in the distance and I felt something more for her, so I couldn't kiss you and then I knew I couldn't use you. So I let you go—can you forgive me?"

Harmony wanted to say no, to scream how awful he was, but she couldn't. He really did feel bad about the whole thing and he really did wish he hadn't done that to her, she could see it in his eyes. So she shoved her feelings deep inside and put a smile on her face.

"You're fine, don't worry about it."

"Really?" Cedric asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I mean I was only coming to find you because I wanted to make sure you didn't think anything of it. Then I saw you with Cho and realized you didn't and I didn't think I needed to talk to you. Looks like we're all square." Harmony said, still fake smiling.

"Great. I'm so glad you felt the same way." Cedric said, obviously fooled by her mask. "Well, see you at the match."

Then he ran off, Harmony's soul getting crushed more and more with every step he took.


	12. The Match

I've returned . . . again! Anyway I've used some lines from the movie and mixed it with the book in this chapter. (Mostly because I love a certain person getting nailed with a specific cane . . . ) But anywho, yes Harmony's heart just got broken, but never fear—there will be someone else. Ummm anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you feel so inclined you could leave a few word of encouragement, or a couple questions, or even some criticism if the moment prompts you to.

The Match

Harmony stared after Cedric and sighed the tears now stinging in the corners of her eyes. She hated crying, especially where people could see her. She tried unsuccessfully to wipe away the offending moisture leaking from her eyes. She decided that she should probably head back to the tent as dusk was falling fast and despite her recent drop in mood, she still didn't want to miss the match or worry the others. She took a deep shaky breath and started walking, praying she would not meet anyone she knew on her way back so she could have a little time to compose herself before she had to face her friends and family again.

She was unfortunately not successful in her endeavor and shortly after leaving the place of her encounter with Cedric ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were out buying match merchandise.

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Harmony heard Ron saying as she neared them.

She suffered a moment of indecision, she knew that Harry and Hermione would pick up on her changed mood if not the slight redness that Harmony was sure was tinting her eyes. She was just about to dart into the crowd to avoid them when Harry called to her.

"Where did you disappear to?"

"Nowhere in particular." Harmony said a little shakier than usual; running a quick hand over her eyes to wipe away any stray moisture.

"What, do you go exploring all by yourself now?" Ron said, slapping his newly bought dancing shamrock hat on his head.

"I've always explored on my own at least a little." Harmony said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh that's right, because you always go looking for trouble." said Ron winking.

"Ronald Weasley, I swear I'll . . . " Harmony said playfully, smiling despite herself.

She spent the rest of the time distracting herself buying souvenirs with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. By the time they had gone back to the tent she had ended up with a shimmering shamrock clip for her hair, an Ireland scarf, Omnioculars since Harry had bought one for each of them, and a green rosette and scarf for her godfather.

"I see you've spent your lot." Lupin said as he fingered the shamrock in her hair.

Harmony laughed then asked, "Didn't you get anything?"

"No, why would I need anything?" He asked.

"Good thing I think ahead," she said handing him the green rosette and draping the scarf around his neck.

Lupin eyed her disapprovingly, "Harmony—"

"Don't," she said holding a hand up. "The rosette may be frivolous, but it's for memories sake. And the scarf is useful. It's always cold at home when it gets dark; it will keep you warm." She said.

Lupin rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am to be here with you?'

"No, but I don't think I said it either." Harmony said, snuggling into his warmth. "Promise we'll do more stuff like this, more things . . . together, I mean."

"We have so many years to do them in Little One, now that you'll always be with me." He said.

"I like the sound of that . . . always." Harmony said smiling.

"So do I." Lupin said softly.

Then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"That's our cue," Harmony said, letting go and sliding under her godfather's arm.

"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"

Clutching their purchases, Mr. Weasley in the lead, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Harmony's grin never left her face. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley, spotting the awestruck look on everyone's faces. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again . . . bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and almost as high as you can go."

"What's higher than the Top Box, Dad?" Ginny asked.

"Not much, just some standing spots."

"Can we go see?" Fred and George asked.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Weasley replied.

"We'll go to the Box, Dad, if you don't mind." said Bill, with Charlie and Percy behind him.

"Sure, go on." said Mr. Weasley, ginning.

All the younger Weasley children, plus the two Potters, Lupin, and Hermione all continued their climb to the very top.

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Ron said in awe.

"Well, put it this way. If it rains . . . you'll be the first to know." said a snide drawling voice from below them.

They all looked down to see none other than Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco standing below them. Draco's pale pointed face was twisted in glee, most likely because his two most favorite enemies were right in front of him, primed for taunting. His father, however mostly the same in physical appearance, was holding himself in a much more dignified, but no less annoying manner.

"My parent's and I are in the Minister's Box," began Draco as he moved up more stairs. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast, Draco." said Lucius, as he flipped his cane and thumped his Son in the chest. "There's no need with these people."

Harmony tried to keep her sniggering hidden because of the look on the younger Malfoy's face after being hit by his father, but was pretty unsuccessful.

"We'll see you there then," said Harmony grinning. "As that's where we are sitting as well."

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said, "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched that much?"

Harry, Harmony, Hermione, and Lupin had to do their best to keep the younger Weasley's from diving over the side of the railing at the Malfoys. During their struggle the older Malfoy had caught sight of both Hermione and Lupin and his lip was now curling in a rather ugly fashion.

"I expect it's beneficial that the weather is so—optimal—tonight." He said sneering as he glanced toward the moon and then back at Lupin.

This time everyone had to hold Harmony back to keep her from tearing both Malfoys limb from limb. Lupin said nothing, only glared, for which Harmony was proud of him.

"Keep walking, kids. Remus, help me." Mr. Weasley said, trying to herd them along.

All of them started to move, Harmony shot one last death glare back at the Malfoys and turned to go, her hand still on the rail. Suddenly she felt the wind rush and heard a thud as something made impact right beside her hand. Harry was suddenly by her side and Lupin was turned around a short way off, hand on his wand. All of them were looking at Mr. Malfoy and the cane he held with the snake fangs boring into the wood, right beside Harmony's hand.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." He said pointedly to Harry and Harmony with a snide smile.

He pulled the cane out of the wood with a flourish and both Malfoy's headed on their way toward the Top Box. As soon as they had gone Lupin rushed to Harmony's side.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. He was just trying to scare me, that's all." Harmony said pulling her hand off the rail.

"If it weren't illegal to kill . . ." Lupin said, staring after the Malfoy's.

"Well brace yourself, we're going to have to see more of them." Harmony said continuing the walk.

"Suddenly I'm not so excited for our seats." Lupin said, putting a hand on each of Harmony's arms and standing behind her as if to shield her.

After their journey to the very top, the little band ended up in the Top Box. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and they all filed into the front seats, looking down upon the scene, which was no less incredible then what they had seen at the top. Harmony watched the gold advertisements fly across the blackboard, until her brother muttered an unexpected name.

"Dobby?"

He was looking at the second to last seat in the row behind them and sure enough there was a house elf, but not Dobby.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" squeaked the elf curiously from between its fingers. Its voice was higher even than Dobby's had been, a teeny, quivering squeak of a voice, the voice of a female. Ron and Hermione spun around in their seats to look. Though they had heard a lot about Dobby from the twins they had never actually met him. Even Mr. Weasley and Lupin looked around in interest.

"Sorry," Harry told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir—and you, sir—" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry.

"But Dobby talks of you and your sister all the time, sir!" she said, lowering her hands very slightly to look at Harmony as well.

"How is he?" Harmony asked.

"How's freedom suiting him?" Harry finished.

"Ah, sir and miss." Said Winky, shaking her head, "meaning no disrespect, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor when you is setting him free,"

"Why?" Harry said, taken aback. "What's wrong with him?"

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir," said Winky sadly. "Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir."

"Why not?" Harmony asked.

Winky lowered her voice by a half-octave and whispered, "He is wanting paying for his work, miss."

"Paying?" said Harry blankly. "Well—why shouldn't he be paid?"

Winky looked quite horrified at the idea and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half hidden again.

"House-elves is not paid, sir!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin."

"Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," said Harry.

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter, said Winky firmly, from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter"—she glanced toward the edge of the box and gulped—"but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."

"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" said Harry, frowning.

"Master—master wants me to save him a seat, Harry Potter. He is very busy." said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."

She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again. Harmony and Harry turned back to the others.

"So that's a house-elf?" Ron muttered. "Weird things, aren't they?'

"Dobby was weirder," Harmony said.

Harmony turned to her godfather who was looking out over the field, deep in thought.

"Hey," Harmony said gently brushing his arm. "Why so quiet?"

"Just thinking of our encounter with Mr. Malfoy." Lupin said.

"What he said? The whole "While you can" thing?"

"Yes,"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't mean anything, he's been saying stuff like that to me and Harry for years and we haven't died yet."

"But you've come close."

"He was just trying to scare me, besides, what can he know that we don't?"

Lupin gave her a stern look.

"All right, I get it. Can we just not worry about it for like, five hours? Can we just have fun at the match and let it all be for a while? I just want to feel a little normal. For five hours can I just be a young teenage girl who is at a Quidditch match with her family and friends, please?"

"Okay, I'll let it be."

"Thank you." Harmony said, turning just in time to see Percy bow so low that his glasses fell off and shattered.

"That must be Fudge," Harmony said, standing up.

Cornelius Fudge came and greeted Harry and Harmony like old friends. They had met before, and Fudge shook their hands in a fatherly fashion, asked how they were, and introduced them to the wizards on either side of him.

"The Potters, you know," he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English. "The Potters . . . oh come on now, you know who they are . . . the boy and girl who survived You-Know-Who . . . you do know who he is—"

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to the twins. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat . . . Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places . . . ah and here's Lucius!"

Somehow the Malfoy's had gotten behind them, or perhaps left and come back. At any rate the father and son were now accompanied by a woman, who Harmony could only assume was Mrs. Malfoy. She was also blonde; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose, but Harmony didn't expect anything different as she had seen that look on her husband and son's faces many times before. They were all edging along the second row to three empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk—Obalonsk—Mr.—well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else—you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Everyone in the group tensed as if ready for a fight, Fudge sensed the tension and moved on. "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

That did not surprise Harmony in the slightest, the Malfoys always had the tendency to buy their way into things.

"How—how nice." Mr. Weasley said, with a very strained smile.

Mr. Malfoy nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats. Draco shot Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered as they turned to face the field again.

"Sometimes, I'd like to repeat that day last year where my fist met his face." Harmony said.

Just then, Ludo Bagman charged into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister—ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen . . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was whipped clear of its last message and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid black of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!' He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. 'Veela!"

"What are veel—?" Harry began to ask.

But a hundred vela were now gliding out onto the field, and Harry's question was answered for him. Veela were women . . . except that they were too beautiful and definitely not human.

Harmony watched the looks on all the males around her as they went into a complete stupor as the veela started to dance. Harry stood up near the end and put a leg over the box.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked like he was going to jump onto the field and Lupin was leaning a considerable distance out of his seat. Then the music stopped and they realized what was happening. Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go.

Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Males." She muttered, then she was playfully punched in the arm by her godfather. "What? Ron's over there shredding his hat, Harry's about to jump onto the field, and you're transfigured."

"You've got a point." Lupin said, sighing.

Harmony nodded.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice. "kindly put your wands in the air . . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, commenting the two balls of light. The crowd ooohed and aaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it—

"Gold?" Harmony said looking at Lupin.

"From the looks of it." Lupin smiled.

Harmony looked into the shamrock and saw thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns? Ingenious." Harmony said.

Lupin nodded as the shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome—the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you—Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robbed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaand—Krum!"

"They have some pretty interesting names—" Harmony commented watching the young Seeker on the field.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was just eighteen.

"I see you've taken particular interest in the Seeker? What Cedric off your mind?" Lupin teased.

"I'm not interested in Krum that way and—" Harmony sighed. "We'll talk about Cedric later."

Lupin was about to ask questions when Bagman interrupted.

"And now, please greet—the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting—Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand—Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field. Harmony held up her Omnioculars and read each of the players names embroidered in silver upon their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache to rival Uncle Vernon's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Harmony watched through her Omnioculars as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open—four balls burst into the air; the scarlet Quaffle, the two back Bludgers, and the minuscule winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was Quidditch as Harmony had never seen it played before. She watched in awe as the Chasers threw the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman could barely get out names. She spun her Omnioculars to slow on and off, just to catch the names of the plays that were used. She pulled out a pad of paper from her pocket and a Muggle pen and jotted down plays like: Hawkshead Attacking Formation and Porskoff Ploy. With each name she jotted down a very quick and simple diagram of the play so she could show her fellow Chasers during the year. She looked up just in time to see Troy score.

"TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten to zero Ireland!"

"Ugh, I didn't see half that play." Harmony cried exasperated.

"Maybe you should try just enjoying yourself instead of trying to write down every single play. I'm sure you'll remember the best ones." Lupin said.

Harmony looked down at the pad of paper and realized her godfather was right and she slipped it back into her pocket a little reluctantly.

It was no wonder Harmony was taking notes as the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves. And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration.

Harmony watched as Bulgaria took possession of the Quaffle once more.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova—oh I say!" roared Bagman.

Harmony looked to see the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummet through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Harmony looked for the Snitch—

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione from the other side of Harry.

She was half right—at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Wow, that was brilliant. Dirty, but brilliant." Harmony said.

"That's Quidditch." Harry said, while still staring through his Omnioculars obviously watching the play again.

"You should use that." Harmony said.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Just make sure it's Malfoy who ends up in the ground." Harmony said softer.

"Done." Harry replied, smiling.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harmony didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told her it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing—excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And—yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

Harmony looked on the field to see "HA, HA, HA!" formed in the air by the leprechauns. Then watched the veela on the other side of the field leap to their feet, toss their hair angrily, and start to dance again.

"Really?" Harmony said in disbelief. "Come on, that's cheap."

She realized that she was talking to nobody because everyone but Hermione and Ginny had their ears plugged and they were too far away to hear at normal voice levels.

Harmony watched and laughed as the referee landed in front of the dancing veela and began flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"

Mostafa got a kick in the shins by a mediwizard and then began yelling at the offending veela who now looked mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before . . . Oh this could turn nasty."

It did, so ugly that Ireland received two penalties over mascots because the Bulgarian Beaters couldn't let it alone.

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.

"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran—deliberately flying to collide there—and it's got to be another penalty—yes, there's the whistle!"

"It's times like this that I wish you didn't play Quidditch." Lupin said quietly.

"Why?" Harmony asked.

"I'm afraid the young Malfoy boy might be taking notes on how to best try to kill you."

Harmony laughed. "He wouldn't get away with it. Dumbledore saved me from the worst possible fall a person could have last year."

"I guess you're right."

Harmony looked back to the field just in time to see the veela throwing handfuls of what looked like fire at the leprechauns. The veela's form seemed to be changing. Their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders—

"And that, boys," yelled Mr. Weasley overt the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never to for looks alone!'

Harmony laughed while watching the Quaffle change hands at lightning speed.

"Levski—Dimitrov—Moran—Troy—Mullet—Ivanova—Moran again—Moran—MORAN SCORES!"

The game resumed quickly Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov—

The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

Harmony winced as she saw all the blood coming from Krum's nose. It looked painful, and worse the referee wasn't noticing. He was too distracted by the veela's rage.

"Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him—" Ron said when no whistles were blown.

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled.

Harmony looked over to see that Lynch had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harmony was pretty sure this wasn't a fake.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

The Irish were screaming for their Seeker, but Krum was right behind him, blood and all. Harmony had no idea how Krum could see at all. She watched as he drew level with Lynch while they hurtled toward the ground.

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione again.

"No way!" Harmony yelled.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

And he was right—for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.

"He's got it—Krum's got it—it's all over!" shouted Harry.

Krum, his robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"Except for Fred and George, and partially me, of course." Harmony commented to the others, grinning.

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"No he's brilliant—" Harmony began.

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good . . . He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all . . ."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get o him. "He looks a terrible mess . . . "

Harmony looked through her Omnioculars to see Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind them. Harmony looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.

Harmony turned to Harry and the others and they all began to laugh.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.

Harmony's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see inside. Squinting toward the entrance, she saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he's been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers—Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stair into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harmony could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked like a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harmony noticed that his coordination was much less sufficient on the ground, but that didn't seem to bother the crowd because Krum got a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Harmony's hands were numb with clapping.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms, with Lynch on the back on Connolly's, Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered. "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that . . . shame it couldn't have lasted longer . . . Ah yes . . . yes, I owe you . . . how much?"

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.


	13. Trouble at the Cup

Yea I actually got a chapter up in decent time! Anyway I used the movie for the first part of the chapter, just because making fun of Ron is entertaining. So . . . I don't actually have anything more interesting to say at the moment other than enjoy and of course, reviews are always nice. Thanks for sticking with me, keep it up!

**Trouble at the Cup**

Later, back in the tent, Fred and George were dancing around each wearing an Irish flag mockingly twittering the Irish national anthem when Ron interrupted with the bright statement,

"There's no one like Krum."

"Krum?" said Fred. "Dumb Krum?"

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind." Ron continued.

Fred and George began flapping like birds, moving around Ron and repeating "Krum" and "Dumb Krum" over and over again.

"He's more than an athlete." Ron continued, while George threw the Irish flag over him. "He's an artist."

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny said, walking past smiling.

"Shut up." Ron said.

Harmony began sniggering moving from one of the chairs and going to stand by Harry.

"Viktor I love you." Fred started.

"Victor I do." George continued.

"When we're apart, my heart beats only for you." All the other kids joined in.

Ron proceeded to hit the nearest red headed twin.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." said the other red head twin, looking toward the tent door.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley reentered the tent yelling, "Stop! Stop it!"

Everyone looked at him.

"It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here. Now!"

Suddenly Lupin was at Harmony's side, her jacket in his hand. He handed it to her wordlessly and put one hand on her back to lead her out and the others followed.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, Harmony could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harmony squinted at them . . . They didn't seem to have faces . . . Then she realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harmony saw one for the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder. It was like something out of one of Harmony's nightmares.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Harmony recognized one of them: Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. Once of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick . . ."

Harmony hadn't realized tears were streaming down her face until she felt her godfather squeeze her shoulder. All she could think about was her Muggle family and how she would feel if that were them. Suddenly her face grew hot, she wished the worst on these torturing mask wearers. She wished they all would drop dead where they stood never to move or cast a spell again.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot—get into the woods, and stick together. We'll come fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them. Harmony felt Lupin pull away as well.

"NO!" She yelled and grabbed his arm.

No matter how sickening these people were, they were also dangerous. Harmony felt selfish to keep him away, but she couldn't lose him . . . not to them.

"Harmony," he said sternly, watching the marchers come ever closer.

"No, I—I—can't let you go." Harmony said, her tears coming faster.

"Harmony," Lupin said pulling her into a hug. "I have to go—to protect you—to save them. I promise I will come back. I won't leave you alone again."

Harmony didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. He was a good man and wouldn't be satisfied until those poor Muggles were safe and she was too. How could any person every hate a man, werewolf or not, who was that kind? Harmony would never understand.

She let go of her godfather reluctantly and nodded.

He kissed the top of her head, "Go into the woods and be safe. Don't do anything rash that could get you hurt or killed."

With that he sprinted off to join the others.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Harmony, and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever; they could see Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Harmony felt herself being pushed hither and thither by people whose faces she could not see. Then she heard Ron yell with pain.

"What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her and Harmony into him. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid—lumos!"

She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them.

All of them turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

Ron told Malfoy to do something that Harmony knew he would never have dared say in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around . . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch." Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron.

"Never mind, Ron," said Hermione quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to—trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harmony, her temper rising to match her hair. "Out there disgracing everything that is good and decent and—human?"

Malfoy turned his face to Harmony, still smiling.

"Well . . . if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she pulled Harry and Ron up the path again.

Harmony turned to follow, but Malfoy had other plans.

"Can't believe you let him go, Potter." He said, smiling snidely at her.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?"

"I mean that werewolf godfather of yours." He said, moving from his position by the tree and coming toward her. " "I promise I will come back. I won't leave you alone again.' Isn't that what he said? What been feeling lonely lately, Potter?"

So he'd heard the exchange between her and her godfather.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harmony said turning to go again.

"Well I'd expect that being parentless and all, but are you willing to do it again?" Malfoy said, drawing nearer.

"What are you talking about?" Harmony said, her eyes locked on his and her hand on her wand.

"I mean," he said lazily. "Are you willing to let him die?"

Harmony flinched involuntarily, her worst fear had just passed his lips.

"Ahh, touched a nerve, have I?" Malfoy said, beginning to circle Harmony slowly. "Well it could happen you know. You never know what those masked figures are capable of."

"I expect you do." Harmony retorted sharply, watching Malfoy on his lazy track around her.

Malfoy shrugged. "Whether I do or don't. It doesn't really change the fact that it's possible. Just one flash of green light and poof—the world is free of one more werewolf."

"Shut up." Harmony said, her voice cracking a little.

"I mean I guess it would probably be less painful because it's all ready happened once, but—"

Malfoy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Harmony's fist connected with his face as it had the previous year.

"I said shut up." Harmony said, watching Malfoy grip his face in pain.

Then Harmony took off, running after Harry and the others.

"That's right, Potter," Malfoy called after her. "run like the coward you are. I bet they'll have a coffin for him when you come back."

Harmony didn't turn back to do any more damage, she just kept running. Harmony stopped once she was sure she was out of sight of Malfoy. He was right and Harmony couldn't face that again. She knew that this was exactly what Malfoy wanted, but she had to go back, she had to make sure he was all right. She refused to watch her godfather be buried if there was anything she could do to prevent it. Harmony turned mechanically, running through the forest towards the sounds of screaming.

When she came to the edge of the wood the sight was horrifying. Spells being thrown everywhere, fires burning, tents collapsed. The group of black figures had disbanded and were now fighting individual battles. Harmony focused in on the battle searching for one person.

She saw him. He looked a little beaten up, but still intact. She let out a sigh and then heard the sound of a breaking branch behind her. She immediately spun around and yelled.

"Stupefy."

In the light of her spell she saw one of the hooded figures blasted backwards. She kept her wand trained on the fallen figure and then heard more movement behind her.

"Expelliarmus." she yelled, she head a wand fly into the trees.

The figure the wand belonged to dove toward where she guessed the wand had fallen.

"Stupefy." She said.

The second figure lay motionless in the trees. More noise and suddenly Harmony found herself cursing, disarming, defending, and dodging spells from three or four more of the hooded figures, driving her out into the open.

On the fifth figure Harmony was dueling Harmony got into trouble.

"Protego." She yelled to send a spell back to the owner.

The spell worked, but what she didn't see was the spell behind it. The spell was too close for her to dodge or counter, she cowered preparing for the worst when—suddenly a gold and silver shimmering barrier sprung up between her and the spell. The spell absorbed into the shield and both her and the hooded figure stared at each other for a moment. The shield dropped as quickly as it had sprung up.

"Stu—stupefy." Harmony muttered, sending the figure into a tree.

Harmony then saw a figure racing toward her from the clearing, she recognized the red hair.

"Harmony, what are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley yelled. "Get back into the woods, NOW!"

Harmony glanced at the field and decided the battle was far enough along that not much more danger could be posed to her godfather. Not enough that he'd come home in a coffin anyway. She then took off into the woods, running at top speed, still in shock from the shield.

That spell—it could have killed her, but that shield—where had it come from? Harmony then realized she could see the forest floor clearly as she ran and looked to find the source of light and found she was correct. Her left arm was glowing through her jacket. So it had been the unicorn mark that had saved her. What in the name of Merlin had those creatures done to her?

"What could have happened to her?" She heard Harry's voice say, concerned.

"I'm here," Harmony said, walking into the clearing.

"Where did you go? You've been gone for—"

Ron stopped. Harmony quickly glanced down to see if her arm was still glowing, it wasn't. Then what was he—

"You look awful." Hermione said. "Like you've been through a—"

"Battle." Harry finished, angrily. "You went back!"

"I—"

Harmony broke off quickly and looked over the others shoulders. The others turned around as well. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward their clearing. They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Hello?" called Harry.

There was silence. They all moved to the edge of the clearing and peered into the darkness. Harmony couldn't see far, but she could sense somebody standing just beyond her range of vision.

"Who's there?" Harmony said.

And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Harmony's eyes had been struggling to penetrate; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the—?" gasped Ron staring up at the thing that had appeared.

Harmony gazed at the colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams. Harmony knew why, she had read about it plenty of times as this subject had something to do with her. Suddenly it all made sense, the hooded figures, those were Death Eaters. She had read about those too.

"Who's there?" Harry called.

"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward.

"What's the matter?" Harry said.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's—?"

"Yes, now move!" Harmony said, hurriedly.

They all started across the clearing—but before they had taken a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them.

"DUCK!" Harry yelled.

He pulled down Harmony and Ron and Harmony grabbed Hermione on the way down.

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices—there was a blinding series of flashes and Harmony felt her hair whirl around her as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising her head a fraction of an inch she saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness—

"Stop!" yelled a voice she recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"

Harmony's hair stopped blowing about. She raised her head a little higher. The wizard in front of her lowered his wand. She rolled over and saw Mr. Weasley and to her dismay Lupin striding toward them, looking terrified.

"Ron—Harry—" his voice sounded shaky "Harmony—Hermione—are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Arthur." Said a cold, curt voice.

It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harmony got to her feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skill.

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping—he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids. Barty, they'd never have been able to—"

"Where did the mark come from, you three?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.

"Over there," said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees . . . they shouted words—an incantation—"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy—"

But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely Harry, Harmony, Ron, or Hermione had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

"We're too late," said the witch in the woolen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees . . . There's a good chance we got them . . ."

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory went toward where the voice had been.

Lupin came to stand by Harmony and she could tell by the set of his face he was beyond angry. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by one harsh glance. She cowered and waited quietly for Mr. Diggory to come back.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's—but—blimey . . ."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harmony recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky.

Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"This—cannot—be," he said jerkily. "No—"

He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his wand for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.

During Mr. Crouch's search, Harmony chanced another glance at her godfather. Maybe he was angry at the whole situation, maybe Mr. Weasley hadn't told him. One look at her godfather assured her that her first assumption had been correct. Mr. Weasley had told him. As Harmony glanced at him in curiosity, he met her gaze with eyes that scorched her to the soul. If looks could kill they'd be digging her a grave right now.

Harmony looked down at the ground for a few seconds to escape her godfathers piercing look. Then her pride and slight pig-headedness began to kick in and she decided there was no reason for her to be sorry. She'd only been doing what she thought was right. Hadn't that been what everyone had taught her for ages, do what you believe is right? You know the difference between right and wrong? She'd only followed her heart, to save the people she loved.

Harmony opened her mouth to say this to her godfather when she realized Crouch had returned and Bagman was now also in the clearing.

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why—?" Bagman was saying.

Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Well at least they were being somewhat fair about the whole situation, stopping to hear Winky's side at least.

"Ennervate!" said Mr. Diggory pointing his wand at Winky.

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watch by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position. She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face, then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. Harmony could see the floating skull reflected twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.

"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts. Harmony was reminded forcibly of Dobby in his moments of terrified disobedience and just as with Dobby, Harmony found herself wanting to somehow comfort the poor elf.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr. Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I—I—I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, Harmony recognized the wand. It was very similar in looks to her own and she quickly looked at Harry for an explanation.

"Hey—that's mine!" he said.

Everyone in the clearing was now looking at him as well.

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Diggory, incredulously.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" said Mr. Weasley, very angrily. "Is Harry Potter likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

Harmony was glad someone in the clearing still had some sense.

"Er—of course not," mumbled Mr. Diggory. "Sorry . . . carried away . . ."

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry, jerking his thumb toward the trees beneath the skull. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

"So," said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is . . . I is . . . I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her!" said Hermione. She looked very nervous, speaking up in front of all these Ministry wizards, yet determined all the same. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" She looked around at the other three for support. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.

"It sounded male." Harmony ended.

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.

"Prior Incantato!" roared Mr. Diggory.

Harmony flinched a little and Hermione gasped as the Dark Mark erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell.

"Deletrius!" Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"So," said Mr. Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.

"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught, red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Amos," said Mr. Weasley loudly, "Think about it . . . precious few wizards know how to do that spell . . . Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "That I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified. "Mr. Crouch . . . not . . . not at all . . .'

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter—and myself! I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story Amos?"

"Of course—everyone knows—" muttered Mr. Diggory, looking highly discomforted.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again.

"Mr. Crouch, I—I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Mr. Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"She—she might've picked it up anywhere—"

"Precisely, Amos," said Mr. Weasley. "She might have picked it up anywhere . . . Winky?" he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers. "I—I is finding it . . . finding it there, sir . . ." she whispered, "there . . . in the trees, sir . . ."

"You see, Amos?" said Mr. Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

Harmony was glad again that Mr. Weasley could listen and also that he had sense.

"But the, she'd have been only a few feet away from the read culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

Now they were getting somewhere, but Winky was trembling worse then ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Bagman, to Crouch. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir . . . no one . . ."

"Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

Mr. Diggory looked as though he didn't think much of this suggestion at all, but it was clear to Harmony that Crouch was superior in position to Diggory and that Diggory didn't dare refuse him.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch added coldly.

"M-m-master . . ." Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch her eyes brimming with tears. "M-m-master, p-p-please . . ."

Mr. Crouch started back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes."

"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

Harmony couldn't understand why Winky didn't welcome freedom, but if she wanted to stay a servant bad enough that she was reduced to sobbing over her master's feet, she should be allowed. Besides from what Harmony had heard earlier it seemed that Winky would do anything for Crouch and one disobedient action should not wipe away all the times she was obedient. Crouch was a hard man, in Harmony's opinion.

"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch. "Your elf's scare of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!'

Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf, whom he was surveying as though she were something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his over-shined shoes.

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Hermione. "I have no use for a servant who forget what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing. There was a very nasty silence, which was ended by Mr. Weasley, who said quietly, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can—if Harry could have it back, please—"

Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.

"Come on, you four," Mr. Weasley said quietly. But Hermione didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, more urgently. She turned and followed the other three out of the clearing and off through the trees.

"Harry," Harmony whispered to her brother as Hermione began a rant about Winky.

"What?"

"If we ever meet Winky again or if we ever see Dobby again, we are going to offer them both jobs as our house elves. With or without pay, whichever they prefer."

"Harmony, why?'

"Some people voice their opinions in words," Harmony said looking over as Hermione scolded Ron for not viewing a house elf with feelings. "Others voice their opinions in actions."

Harry nodded, understanding what Harmony meant and agreeing.

". . . What happened to the others?" Mr. Weasley was asking.

"We lost them in the dark," said Ron. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"

"I'll explain everything back at the tent," said Mr. Weasley tensely.

But when they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward.

"What's going on in there?"

"Who conjured it?"

"Arthur—it's not—Him?"

"Of course it's not Him," said Mr. Weasley impatiently. "We don't know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."

He led the others through the crowd and back into the campsite. On their way, Harmony realized Lupin was practically her shadow and that his face still looked like stone. She rolled her eyes a little; there was no reason she should run off now.

All was quiet now; there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking.

Charlie's head poked out of the tent.

"Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others—"

"I've got them here," said Mr. Weasley, bending down and entering the tent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered after him.

Harmony began to follow them, when a strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"Not so fast," said her godfather's voice as cold and hard as stone. "We have something to discuss."


	14. The Decision and Other Antics

Time, time, where aren't thou time? Well I don't have much of it, but I had enough to get this chapter out. Perhaps, if your lucky, another few will come out soon. So, authors notes real quick. In the middle of the chapter Harmony's thoughts seem really jumpy. They are supposed to be that way, there's supposed to be an absent mindedness about her and that's the best way I figured out how to do it. Also on a brighter note, I decided that Yule Ball attire will be much like it is in the movie because I felt that perhaps an exciting scene would come of it (besides the one the occurs in this chapter.) What that is, you'll have to see later. Anywho, Harry is no longer wearing bottle green robes and Hermione will not be in periwinkle blue dress robes. I hope that doesn't throw too much of a wrench into your lives. Anywho if your name is not Pathseekerme, you may move on to discover the next gripping/hilarious moments in Harmony's saga.

Pathseekerme- I wanted to thank you so much for your complementary review that you put on my other story. At that point I was really worried about my writing, but it's reviews like yours that make me feel a little more stability. So thank you and I know it sounds dumb, but I worry. I'm getting better about it though! Anyway, I also wanted to thank you for all the subsequent reviews as well, I appreciate it a lot. I hope you keep reading and keep loving the story!

The Decision and Other Antics

"Can we do it in the morning?" Harmony asked quietly watching people returning to their tents.

She hoped to not only avoid strange encounters with onlookers, but also to give her godfather some time to cool down before they began what was bound to be a rather heated argument.

"No, we cannot." Her godfather said tensely.

He too saw the possible onlookers and he grabbed Harmony's wrist firmly, but not roughly, and pulled her behind the tent.

"All right," he said harshly. "Satisfied?"

Harmony had never heard the cold and steely tone that now emanated from the man that she considered to have the most warmth and kindness. It made her cringe a little and squirm on the inside.

"What are you playing at?" He said quietly, but heatedly.

"Nothing." Harmony answered defensively.

"Oh really—"

"Yes, really."

They looked firmly into the other's eyes, neither of them willing to move an inch.

"Just thought you'd run off and get yourself killed after I specifically told you to be safe, to stay out of trouble!" Lupin said his voice rising with every word.

"It's not like that was the first thought on my mind! " Harmony fired back.

"Was it not?"

"No, it wasn't."

"You're lying to me."

"What do you mean?" Harmony asked exasperated.

"I mean," Lupin began. "You have a hero complex. You can never let the proper people handle anything. The stone, the basilisk, Sirius— anything. You can never let it be. You always have to stick your nose in everything—"

Harmony stood aghast. Did he really just say that? Did he honestly, truly, just say that? He sounded just like Snape, like all she wanted was more glory.

"Well then that's you opinion of me, is it!" Harmony screamed at him, not caring who heard now. "A glory seeker and that's all? Not a care in the world other than myself? You know what—you sound just like Snape! What, do you want to throw your lot with him, then? Believe that I'm only out to get attention? I thought better of you than that. I thought you knew me better than that!"

Harmony was yelling through tears now.

"I—" Lupin began, but Harmony cut him off.

"Well to fill you in, since you apparently didn't know all ready. I went to find the stone because the school and possibly the whole wizard world was in danger and I, along with the others, were the only ones that knew and could get there in time. Two, I went down to handle the basilisk because Riddle stole Ron's sister and everyone else was going to let her die. Three, Sirius found us first and then yes I did take advantage of it, but I did think he had murdered my parents. So perhaps only Sirius was possibly at all self—"

"Speaking of your parents? What about their sacrifice? They gave their lives for you. Would you make their sacrifice for nothing by giving up your life? I'm sure they'd appreciate that."

"I'm not sacrificing myself. I'm doing what is right and I know they would appreciate that. They died so I could make the world better, so I could live on and do good."

"Yes, I'm sure your father's last thoughts were, 'Gee I hope this keeps her alive another few years so she can do some good.'" Lupin said, bitterly.

"Well what do you know? You're not him. You're not my father!" Harmony yelled.

"No, I'm not," Lupin said quieter, but no less cold. "But him and your mother made me your godfather to protect you. I can't protect you if you're throwing yourself into danger every time I turn around!"

"I do not just "throw myself into danger." It's not like I wake up in the morning and plan out exactly how many near death situations I can get into that day."

"Then what do you call tonight?" Lupin said, raising his voice yet again. "What do you call throwing yourself into duels that you are in no way skilled enough to handle?"

"Apparently I was skilled enough to handle them because I'm still standing here."

"There is that cocky attitude. No you really weren't, you just got lucky." Lupin said. "Those wizards could duel circles around you. They know spells that you couldn't even imagine in your worst nightmares and why they didn't use them on you I'll never know. But that was all luck."

"Luck or not, I'm still standing here aren't I?"

"Yes," said Lupin. "But how many more times are you going to get that lucky? You need to stop relying on luck and start relying on instructions and protection! You need to do what you're told."

"I was only doing what was right." Harmony said.

"By whose standard is "doing what's right" going and getting yourself killed?"

"I wasn't going to get killed!"

"Maybe that wasn't your intention, but that could very well have been a consequence. Dumbledore put me in charge of you for your protection and well-being. I'm positive that taking you back to him in a casket would mean I failed."

"You wouldn't have taken me back in a casket." Harmony said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Lupin said. "Could you see what those wizards were doing? Did you perhaps see them torturing those Muggles? They are capable of much more than that, I promise you."

"Ugh," Harmony growled. "I'm not a child, I can handle myself."

"No you're not, but neither are any of the others and they had no problem going into the woods like they were told." Lupin said bitterly.

"They didn't have as much to lose." Harmony said, quieter.

"Really? Come on, Harmony." Lupin said shaking his head. "Ron's dad was fighting with me and I didn't see any of his children leave that wood. Maybe the problem is that you need someone with more authority watching over you? Or maybe someone you're less attached to?"

"What?" Harmony asked, confused.

"I know why you left the woods, Harmony. And while it was for a decent cause, it was not cause enough to lose your own life. If I hadn't let you stay with me—if you weren't so attached—you wouldn't have come out of the woods." Lupin said more quietly the steel gone. His voice was now as if he had just realized something very obvious.

"What are you saying?" Harmony asked, a little more timidly.

"I'm saying that you obviously can't handle being in the care of someone you care about." Lupin said, stern once more.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Harmony said.

"You won't listen to me and do what I ask, and therefore you have proven you cannot handle this."

"So what are just going to leave me? Like you did when I was little?" Harmony said, struggling to strike some nerve to invoke pity.

"Apparently that was best." Lupin said, coldly. "I will care for you until you are on the train back to school, then you will be back in Dumbledore's care."

"Fine," Harmony said, crying. "I don't need you anyway."

Harmony ran back into the tent to find everyone had gone to bed. She quickly scrambled up into her bunk, not even bothering to change. Then she lay there in the darkness, sobbing quietly.

So he would leave her again. Drop her off and disappear. Her dreams were shattered. All hopes she had of having a life of a normal girl; returning to a home each holiday, having fun normal summers, being part of her real family once again. All of these had been taken away from her, by one act—of love. She had only gone back to make sure he was all right and that he would not die. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he see that? Why wouldn't he listen?

"Harmony," came a voice from below her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hermione." she replied trying to keep her voice even.

"That was really reckless what you did you know." Hermione said.

Harmony's temper flared.

"I all ready had that discussion, thank you."

"I'm sorry, I just think that he might have a point."

"Good night, Hermione." Harmony said coldly.

Then all was quiet. Harmony waited in the darkness to hear her godfather return to the tent, knowing that of course he would come and apologize. He couldn't have meant that, not after everything they'd been through. Not after all the promises he had made to her. He was just threatening out of anger.

She waited for what seemed like hours and then she finally heard him walk in. She waited as she heard his footsteps approaching the bed. He almost entered the curtains, she even heard his hand gently push them aside. She sat up a little to see, he was silhouetted against the curtain, and his head was hung down in an almost humble position. Then suddenly his head raised and he turned on his heel and walked briskly toward his room.

So he would wait until morning, but he would say it. He would apologize and say he didn't mean it. Harmony was absolutely sure of it. He couldn't be that heartless, not that gut wrenchingly heartless. He couldn't leave her, he knew they needed each other, he had said it himself. He couldn't let it all go . . . could he?

Mr. Weasley woke them up only after a few hours of sleep. For Harmony even less because she hadn't slept very well in the few precious hours they had. Though when he came in she jumped out of bed and quickly changed into another set of clothes. She was excited to see her godfather because she knew last night was nothing. He'd still be angry, but he'd take back all that nonsense about giving her back to Dumbledore and they would work things out.

"Morning Har," Harry said tentatively, looking at her with concern.

"Hey, what's that look for? And where's my godfather?" She asked, looking around for him.

"Umm, he's outside, but Har—I—"

"Thanks," Harmony said and rushed out.

She found him outside packing things up, looking as worn out as she felt. When she came out his head raised, then promptly fell back down to his work. His eyes darkened and her spirits fell. Harmony walked dejectedly back into the tent, now very worried.

"What happened? You know something, don't you?" Harmony asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I was half-way up when Mr. Weasley got up. Lupin was all ready up by that point. They started talking about what you did and what you fought about last night. Then Lupin said that he—Har maybe I shouldn't say anything, talking about it worked him up again . . . he probably didn't mean it . . . "

"Harry, just say it." Harmony said, cringing slightly as the words left her lips.

"He asked if he could borrow an owl to send to Dumbledore as soon as we got back. He's all ready written the letter."

Harry looked at the ground then back at his sister whose face was full of pure contained terror.

"What did Mr. Weasley say? Surely, he said no." Harmony said frantically.

"He told Lupin to think on it until we got back and if he still felt it needed to be sent—Harmony he's just angry he won't really do it." He said, trying to calm his clearly panicked sister.

"No you're right, he won't." Harmony said, a little nervously. "He's just—angry. It will all be fine. I just need to give it time."

Harry nodded, then Mr. Weasley approached them.

"Everybody out, we're collapsing the tent."

Harmony walked in silence out of the campsite. Lupin had placed himself behind her at a very uncomfortable distance. He was close enough to watch her, but far enough away for there to be an obvious gap between them. He had turned himself into her bodyguard and left the role of godfather.

"Merry Christmas." Mr. Roberts said as he waved them off.

"He'll be all right," said Mr. Weasley quietly as they marched off onto the moor. "Sometimes, when a person's memory's modified, it makes him a bit disorientated for a while . . . and that was a big thing they had to make him forget."

Harmony's mind was racing as they walked toward the urgent voices that were originating from the spot Harmony guessed the Portkeys lay. She had to talk to him. She had to make him see sense before he sent that letter to Dumbledore.

Before she had time to think anymore Mr. Weasley was leading them into the queue to the old rubber tire that would take them back to Stoatshead Hill. They all grabbed hold, Harry stood next to her with Lupin on her other side, his face rigid. She could see the offending piece of paper in sticking slightly out of his jacket pocket. All she really had to do was reach out and—

Before she had the chance, she found herself on the ground of Stoatshead Hill, her chance was lost, and they all began walking back through Ottery St. Catchpole toward the Burrow in the dawn light. The others talked very little, Harmony didn't talk at all. She could feel the knots in her stomach twisting. He had really written it, he was ready to send it. He was ready to end it all.

He had been ready to leave her prior to this, at the end of the school year he had ridden away—but Dumbledore's words had persuaded him—Dumbledore. Harmony could have almost jumped for joy. There was no way Dumbledore would let this dumb little thing get in the way of what was obviously best for her. He wouldn't let her godfather throw everything away. So, even if her speaking to him today didn't work, it wouldn't matter because Dumbledore would fix everything, but she would try regardless.

Harmony's countenance brightened considerably as the Burrow came into view and a cry echoed along the lane.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"

Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.

"Arthur—I've been so worried—so worried—"

She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down Harmony saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

"You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive . . . Oh boys . . . "

And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a right hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum—you're strangling us—"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L's? Oh Fred . . . George . . ."

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says . . . "

As they all headed inside Harmony stopped, blocking Lupin's way. She reached out and shut the door in front of her then turned around.

"Okay, we need to talk."

Lupin said nothing, but raised his eyebrows. Harmony watched him fingering the letter with one hand.

"You're not going to send that." Harmony said in a stern tone.

"Oh?" Lupin asked defensively.

"We both know you're not going to send that." She repeated.

"Maybe one of us does, but the other is still not sure." Lupin replied, coldly.

"Ugh," Harmony growled again. "Why? Why do you want to do this to me? Why do you want to slam the door in my face and shut me out again? Why do you always want to take the easy way out?"

Lupin flinched and Harmony had a feeling she had struck a nerve.

"I am not taking the easy way out." Lupin said through gritted teeth. "Do you think that giving you back is going to be easy for me? Merlin's beard Harmony, I love you. I never want to let you go, but if you can't learn—"

"Why does it always have to be me? Why do I have to be the one to learn? Why can't you understand that I want to protect you the same way you want to protect me? What's wrong with that?" Harmony said exasperated.

"You're young, you're the one that is supposed to be protected."

"Says who? Where in the laws of nature does it say—"

"Harmony, stop." Lupin said quietly. "I am just going to come to the same conclusion I did last night. You cannot handle being in the care of someone you love. You will never be safe with me, you will never use good judgment, and therefore something has to give."

"So it's done then? That's it? You will just give me back and walk away, all in the name of "protecting" me?" Harmony said, bitterly. "No, why don't you just tell the truth? You've been looking for a way out ever since this started. You may say you love me, but you love me only when it's easy to. Be honest with me and yourself—when things get hard or scary you run away. You take off and go because it's easier than seeing things through."

"You're wrong." Lupin said defensively.

"Am I? That's what Dumbledore said to you, isn't it? That's what he said when you left the first time. He told you that you needed to face your fear, like the Gryffindor you are, instead of running away. He said you needed to take responsibility for the commitment you made and that meant doing something hard and scary. He told you that, didn't he?"

By his face Harmony knew she had got it exactly right. His breathing was heavier and he looked like he was ready to explode, but Harmony kept going.

"What do you think he will tell you when you send that to him? What do you think he'll say?"

"This had nothing to do with easy or hard, it has everything to do with you!' He yelled, clearly past breaking point. "You can't control yourself, you run off and try to save everything and everybody. You think he doesn't know that about you?"

It was Harmony's turn to get defensive.

"What?"

"You think he doesn't know that. You—"

"Well even if that's true, at least I don't run away! At least I face things head on!" Harmony yelled, wanting to retake control.

"You want me to face things head on? Do something scary? Fine!" He said and pulled the letter out of his pocket. "I've been fingering this all morning, scared to do what I know is right and send it. I'm going to send it right now—how's that?"

He turned on his heel and walked toward the house.

"Fine, go ahead, see if I care! I'm the one that got along fine without you to begin with." Harmony yelled, grudgingly.

She was blocking her true feelings and lying to herself and she knew it, but she just pushed the sadness and pain back and stormed inside the house up to Ron's room.

" . . . And she said the Dark Lord would rise again . . . greater and more terrible than ever before . . . and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him . . . and that night Wormtail escaped." Harry was saying as she walked in.

"So you've told them?" Harmony asked.

"About our scars, yeah." Harmony said and Harmony knew that meant he probably hadn't mentioned Bertha Jorkins.

"Harmony, you don't think—You-Know-Who—could have been where you were?" Hermione asked.

"No way, if he was, I'd know."

"Just making absolutely sure."

"So—why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you expecting a letter?"

"I told Sirius about my scar," said Harry, shrugging. "I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking!" said Ron, his expression clearing. "I bet Sirius'll know what to do! Did you tell Lupin, Harmony?"

"Not everything, but some of it. I was going to write Sirius more about it because he would panic less, but Harry's all ready done that."

"I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," said Harry.

"But we don't know where Sirius is . . . .he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn't he?" said Hermione reasonably. "Hedwig's not going to manage that journey in a few days."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, looking out the window.

"Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Harry," said Ron. "You too Harmony. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and maybe Ginny will play . . . "

"Ron," said Hermione, in an I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive sort of voice, "They don't want to play Quidditch right now . . . They're worried, and tired . . . We all need to go to bed . . . "

"Yeah I want to play." said Harry suddenly.

"I'm in." Harmony agreed, wanting to just clear her mind of everything.

Hermione left the room, muttering something that sounded very much like "Boys—and Harmony."

Neither Mr. Weasley nor Percy was at home much over the following week. Both left the house each morning before the rest of the family got up, and returned well after dinner every night.

"It's been an absolute uproar," Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts. "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."

"Why are they all sending Howlers?" asked Ginny.

Harmony wasn't paying much attention to the conversation as she was staring out the window watching the rain fall, lost in thought. She had hardly seen Lupin at all since the argument. He was in the room now, but far away from her. She didn't know what to say or do, she hadn't even had the courage to ask if he had really sent it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the mention of Voldemort.

"Your father hasn't had to go into the office on weekends since the days of You-Know-Who," she said. "They're working him far too hard. His dinner's going to be ruined if he doesn't come home soon."

"Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he?" said Percy. "If truth be told, he was a tad unwise to make a public statement without clearing it with his Head of Department first—"

"Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote!" said Mrs. Weasley, flaring up at once.

"If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would just have said it was disgraceful that nobody form the Ministry had commented," said Bill who was playing chess with Ron. "Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"

Harmony laughed a little at that and then went back to staring out the window. The Cup had been on her mind as well. How should she feel? Her worst enemy's, for lack of better term, mark had appeared in the sky. Her scar had hurt just prior to that and she'd had a dream about a plan Voldemort had to get a hold of the two of them. One woman was dead and others would soon be killed . . .

"Now, Mum," said Fred, looking up at Mrs. Weasley, a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

Harmony laughed along with everyone else, taking a quick break from the thoughts that threatened to consume her.

"Oh your father's coming!" she said suddenly, looking up at the Weasley's magic clock.

Harmony dropped back into her own thoughts once more, too distracted to concentrate on what was happening in the room for very long. They were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, at least there may be peace there. No worries about Lupin or the Cup, just school and normalcy, or at least she hoped so. She hoped that it wouldn't be like the past three years where danger was around every turn.

She wandered aimlessly through thoughts of normal things like Quidditch and the possibility of seeing Cedric Diggory again to keep her mind away from the frightening thoughts that kept looming. She smiled a little at the thought of seeing Cedric, perhaps he and Cho would have had another row by the time they got to school.

"I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" said Mrs. Weasley, breaking up the argument that had ensued between Percy and Hermione. "Come on now, all of you . . ."

Harmony went upstairs with the rest and began to go through the things Mrs. Weasley had picked up for her at Diagon Alley. She was just sorting all her potions ingredients alphabetically, when she heard a loud voice from Ron's room say, "What is that supposed to be?" She set down the bottle in her hand and headed to see what was going on.

Ron was holding up something that looked like a long maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy-looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs. Mrs. Weasley was in the room looking as if she had just set down freshly laundered Hogwarts robes.

"Mum, you've given my Ginny's new dress." Said Ron, handing it out to her.

"Of course I haven't," said Mrs. Weasley. "That's for you. Dress robes."

"What?" said Ron looking horror-struck.

"Dress robes!" repeated Mrs. Weasley. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year . . . robes for formal occasions."

"You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief. "I'm not wearing that, no way."

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"I'll go starkers before I put that on," said Ron stubbornly.

"Don't be silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too . . . show him, Harry . . ."

By this time Harmony had scooted into the room and sat on Harry's bed. She watched as he opened a parcel on his camp bed. His dress robes were almost the same as his school ones, just a little more formal and crisp.

"Well, they're okay!" said Ron angrily, looking at Harry's robes. "Why couldn't I have some like that?'

"Because . . . well, I had to get your secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mrs. Weasley flushing.

"I'm never wearing them," Ron was saying stubbornly. "Never."

"Fine," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh."

Harmony was trying very hard to hold back laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh." Ron said and muttered as an afterthought. "Why is everything I own rubbish?"

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harmony said giggling. "I'm not really laughing at the robes, more at your stubbornness."

"Yeah and I bet your robes will look just like Harry's, go and get them and we'll see."

"All right I will." Harmony said and ran to Ginny's room.

When she got to her bed she noticed there wasn't a parcel for her. She pulled out her supplies list and saw a note on the side that read:

I thought you might want to pick out your own, dear. Besides, I don't really know what would fit you.

What? Dress robe size should be the same as her robe size, which she knew Mrs. Weasley could have gotten, but—

Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wider. She blinked, hoping she would see something else, but it was still there. So she hung her head and headed back to Ron's room.

"Well where are they?" Ron asked.

"I don't have them." Harmony replied, her eyes still on the floor.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because that's apparently not what we wear."

"What do you mean?" Both boys asked together.

Harmony looked up and took a deep breath. "The girls have to wear dresses to whatever it is."

Both boys started to laugh hysterically.

"Harmony, in a dress." Ron said, through tears. "This I've got to see."

Harmony flopped on Harry's bed and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm really praying there's a way out of this."

"Why?" Came a voice from the door.

Harmony looked up to see Hermione in the doorway.

"Because if you haven't noticed I am NOT the type of girl who does dresses. I'm pretty sure Ron would know more about dresses and look better in them than I would." Harmony said, burring her face back into the bed.

Everyone laughed again.

"Why me?" Harmony whined weakly through the pillow.


	15. Ends and Beginnings

So we have reached the official end of the summer and therefore the end of this story. Yes, folks, this is the last chapter of the Macaroni and Cheese Summer. Maybe it didn't end as you expected, but never fear, the story does not end here. It will continue in what I hope to call **The Potters and The Goblet of Fire **(Keep watch in case title changes), the first chapter of which should follow this closing chapter relatively quickly if all goes well. I just wanted to thank all those who took the time to read this story and any of my others along the way. I love the way that you all have taken to Harmony and are so involved in her story. I also wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed this story and others. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me a few of your thoughts. Anyway, below are listed a few less important ramblings/authors notes and one reply to a comment if you have any desire to read those. If not, I hope you enjoy the last piece of this story and that you will continue watching Harmony's adventure in the next installment. Happy reading!

Well I know the internet says otherwise, but for my intents and purposes Lucius did/does have a brother, not going to spill the beans on that one (partially because the beans aren't all figured out yet, but they're getting there.) And on that note, yes his son (Draco) does keep driving Harmony nuts, but I feel like his antagonistic presence in Harmony's life needs to develop a little more for possible use in further plans and plus it's fun to write their antagonistic scenes. Another note, I edited some swearing because it makes me feel better inside. Last note, but more like a rambling. I felt that Harry and Harmony brother/sister fluffness was lacking so I threw some in (and it made for a great end to the story.)

usuihentai727- You'll have to see how things go, I've had something planned for a while to reestablish Harmony and Lupin's relationship and you're not too far off. . . . that's all I'm going to say. As to whom Harmony be with romantically . . . consider Neville considered, but it's hard to make her date/love anyone from her year in school because she kind of lives with them. (But remember the cool bed thing so it's not weird.) Anyway, I have an end plan that perhaps may blow everyone's mind and may not be expected, but that will come near or at the very end of her saga. Thanks for reading, hope you'll continue!

P.S. Longest authors note EVER! Continue to your reading.

Ends and Beginnings

Harmony awoke the next morning half gloomy because of the end in holiday and half excited to go back to Hogwarts. Heavy rain was splattering against the window as she pulled on a pair of faded jeans with a black t-shirt. She was just feeding her ponytail through the back of a black baseball cap when she heard people going down the stairs and she decided she better hurry. She grabbed her jacket and quickly pulled on some sneakers as she left the room.

" . . . Muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting, so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems—please-men. Arthur, you've got to get over there—"

Harmony heard as she entered the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was bending over the fire talking to—the head of Amos Diggory, which was sitting in the middle of the flames seemingly unperturbed by the sparks flying around or the flames licking his ears.

"Here!" said Mrs. Weasley breathlessly, pushing a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a crumpled quill into Mr. Weasley's hands.

"—it's a really stroke of luck I heard about it," said Mr. Diggory's head. "I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off—if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur—"

"What does Mad-Eye say happened?" asked Mr. Weasley, unscrewing the ink bottle, loading up his quill, and preparing to take notes.

Mr. Diggory's head rolled its eyes. "Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping toward the house, but was ambushed by his dustbins."

"What did the dustbins do?" asked Mr. Weasley, scribbling frantically.

"Made one heck of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell," said Mr. Diggory. "Apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the please-men turned up—"

Mr. Weasley groaned.

"And what about the intruder?"

"Arthur, you know Mad-Eye," said Mr. Diggory's head, rolling its eyes again. "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it—think of his record—we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department-what are exploding dustbins worth?"

"Might be a caution," said Mr. Weasley, still writing very fast, his brow furrowed. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't actually attack anyone?"

"I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window," said Mr. Diggory, "but they'll have a job proving it, there aren't any casualties."

"All right, I'm off," Mr. Weasley said, and he stuffed the parchment with his notes on it into his pocket and dashed out of the kitchen again.

Mr. Diggory's head looked around at Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry about this Molly," it said, more calmly, "bothering you so early and everything . . . but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night . . ."

"Never mind, Amos," said Mrs. Weasley. "Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"

"Oh go on, then," said Mr. Diggory.

Mrs. Weasley took a piece of buttered toast from a stack on the kitchen table, put it into the fire tongs, and transferred it into Mr. Diggory's mouth.

"Fanks," he said in a muffled voice, and then, with a small pop, vanished.

"Harry, have I ever told you that being magic is the best?" Harmony said, coming to stand by her brother with her mouth gaping. "Did you just see that? It's incredible!"

Harry laughed.

"Yes, Harmony, isn't it great that we can feed people toast through fire?"

"Yeah, it is." Harmony said, still staring at the spot Mr. Diggory's head had left.

Mr. Weasley reentered the kitchen, his robes on the right way, dragging a comb through his hair.

"I'd better hurry— have a good term, all." said Mr. Weasley to Harry, Harmony, Ron, and the twins, fastening a cloak over his shoulders and preparing to Disapparate. "Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?"

"Of course I will. I've got Remus to help me." she said. "You just look after Mad-Eye, we'll be fine."

Harmony frowned at the mention of her godfather. Part of her had hoped that he would not come to the station with them and they would have some sort of exchange before they left the house. That way, thoughts of him would dissipate before they got on the train and she'd be free to enjoy the ride to Hogwarts without the newest emotional baggage.

"Did someone say Mad-Eye?" Bill asked, entering the kitchen with Charlie. "What's he been up to now?"

"He says someone tried to break into his house last night," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mad-Eye Moody?" said George thoughtfully, spreading marmalade on his toast. "Isn't he that nutter—"

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," said Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"Yes, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" said Fred quietly as Mrs. Weasley left the room. "Birds of a feather . . ."

Harmony almost choked on a piece of toast as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Moody was a great wizard in his time," said Bill.

"He's an old fried of Dumbledore's, isn't he?" said Charlie.

"Dumbledore's not what you'd call normal, though, is he?" said Fred. "I mean, I know he's a genius and everything . . ."

"He's retired, used to work at the Ministry," said Charlie. "I met him once when Dad took me in to work with him. He was an Auror—one of the best . . . a Dark wizard catcher," he added, seeing Harry's blank look.

Harmony knew what that was and she'd also heard of Moody as well.

"Didn't he fill something like half the cells in Azkaban?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah, he made himself loads of enemies . . . the families of people he caught, mainly . . . and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere."

Bill and Charlie decided to come and see everyone off at King's Cross station, but Percy, apologizing most profusely, said that he really needed to get to work.

"I just can't justify taking more time off at the moment," he told them. "Mr. Crouch is really starting to rely on me."

"Yeah, you know what, Percy?" said George seriously. "I reckon he'll know your name soon."

Harmony laughed as she left the room. On her way up the stairs, she saw an owl fly past the window. It wasn't just any owl though that caught her attention; it was Pandora, Dumbledore's owl, and it had just come from what seemed to be Lupin's window. So the letter had been sent and now the reply had come. Harmony was very curious as to what had been said, on both parts.

Not long after that Harmony got her chance to investigate. Mrs. Weasley had taken Lupin with her to find the telephone in the village post office to order four Muggle taxis to take them into London.

As soon as they had gone Harmony raced into Lupin's room and found two letters sitting on the bed. She sat down and quickly grabbed the one that looked the most official which was Dumbledore's reply to the initial letter, which read:

_Remus,_

_Although I understand your concern I urge you to think of both Harmony and yourself. If you walk away now, she may never forgive you. She is only a child, Remus, you cannot expect her to have full control of her actions. She is impulsive, but her heart is in the right place. You have come into her life at a point where all decisions are crucial and if you walk away from her it may have more of an impact than you realize._

_As to you, we have spoken before on this matter. You cannot run from her, thoughts of her will follow you wherever you go as they did for the many years before you were reunited. You have a responsibility toward her that cannot be filled at a distance._

_So now it is your choice. I cannot force you to keep her, but I can tell you that if you leave ill effects will follow. She needs as many people around her as possible to show her love, is that not what Lily told you long ago? Not only that Remus, but with you I know that she found a joy that has been absent from her life for a long time. If you abandon her you take away much more than is to be gained from you leaving._

_Again, ultimately it is up to you, but I know what I would have you do. Please inform me of your final decision once you have made it so that I can further plan for her._

Harmony hadn't realized she was crying, until some of the ink ran down the letter. What a brilliant man, surely her godfather had seen sense through his words. Harmony quickly grabbed the next paper, which was written in Lupin's hand. There were only two sentences and his signature on the page, it read:

_I leave her in your care. I will inform her that she will have no further contact with me._

Two sentences and Harmony felt her heart rip to shreds. She threw the letter as far across the bed as she could. Dumbledore had been unable to persuade him. He was going to leave her. After today it would be nothing but a memory. . . .

Suddenly Harmony couldn't stay there, she couldn't even be in this room. She had to run, she had to flee—so she ran as fast as she could—down the stairs and right out the door—around the house and then she just kept going. She had gone quite a ways when she slipped on the wet grass and fell to the ground. Suddenly her shoulders started shaking violently with sobs, she had no control anymore, no will to hold it back. She was upset, she was hurt, she was empty, she was full, she didn't really know what she was anymore. All she knew is that the rain felt so good, just falling over her, wetting her through. Cleansing everything.

She willed the rain just to wash this away, to take away the pain that she was feeling. She curled up into a ball on the ground, feeling so small, so insignificant. She sobbed senselessly for what felt like hours, until thoughts of anger began to consume her.

Who needed him anyway? She had dealt with everything before he came. He hadn't made that much of a difference. She was strong, she didn't need anyone to look after her. She was the child of Lily and James Potter . . . the Girl-Who-Lived. Who was he to throw her into this state? She should be fine, she should not feel like this, she should be strong, she shouldn't care.

Slowly Harmony began building her emotional barriers back up again, until she felt enclosed, untouchable. She pushed herself up and spelled clean her mud stained clothes. She took a deep breath and began the trek back to the Burrow.

As she walked back she passed a wild rose bush with one white rose whose edges were browning and wilting. It had survived this long, but was slowly dying. Piece by piece this rose would fall apart until there was nothing left . . . and somehow that seemed fitting. Everything had its season, everything must one day disappear or die.

Harmony reentered the house her emotions now in check and her barriers now firmly set. There would be no more foolish tears, not now at least.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked her as she entered Ron's room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harmony replied.

"You don't look fine." Ron said, unsure.

"I just went for a walk, that's all."

"Looked more like a race from how fast you came down those stairs." Ron observed, still looking concerned.

Harmony was about to reply, when the front door opened and Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house.

"Half an hour to be packed up and downstairs."

"I should go and finish up." Harmony said, halfway out of the room all ready.

"Arthur tried to borrow Ministry cars for us," Mrs. Weasley whispered to Harry and Harmony as they stood in the rain-washed yard half an hour later, watching the taxi drivers heaving seven heavy Hogwarts trunks into their cars. "But there weren't any to spare . . . Oh dear, they don't look happy, do they?"

Harmony chanced a glance at Lupin who was a good distance away watching. He had borrowed the Weasley's owl again as soon as they had gotten back and sent the letter to Dumbledore. Harmony was sure the Weasley's could feel the tension between the two of them, but she didn't really care, she'd rather have it be uncomfortable.

Finally after overexcited owls and unexpected fireworks they were all loaded into the taxis and were on their way. The journey was uncomfortable, owing to the fact that they were jammed in the back of taxis with their trunks. Crookshanks took quite a while to recover from the fireworks, and by the time they entered London, Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione were all severely scratched. They were very relieved to get out at King's Cross, even though the rain was coming down harder than ever, and they got soaked carrying their trunks across the busy road and into the station.

Harmony was used to getting onto platform nine and three-quarters by now. It was a simple matter of walking straight through the apparently solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. The only tricky part was doing this in an unobtrusive way, so as to avoid attracting Muggle attention. They did it in groups today: Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione (the most conspicuous, since they were accompanied by Pigwidgeon, Liten, and Crookshanks) went first; they leaned casually against the barrier, chatting unconcernedly, and slid sideways through it . . . and as they did so, platform nine and three quarters materialized in front of them.

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was all ready there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. It felt like home. Harmony almost ran onto the train to find a compartment, the others lagging behind her. Soon they were stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and to Harmony's dismay Lupin.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it . . . it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it . . ."

"A bit of what?" said Ron.

Harmony didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation because suddenly a gentle, but hard hand was steering her away from the others. Harmony wheeled around to see her godfather, when they had finally halted.

"Yes?" Harmony said ice lacing her voice.

"I thought I should tell you that should you try to contact me at school you will receive no reply. I have written to Dumbledore and have told him that after you board the train he is back in charge."

"I expected no less." Harmony said.

This stunned and also angered her godfather.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Harmony said, her voice as hard as stone as she turned to leave.

"Wait—at least try to not kill yourself this year. For your parents' sake." Lupin said, his voice cold but his eyes held honest concern.

"That's no concern of yours, remember?" Harmony replied icily over her shoulder.

Lupin opened his mouth to reply, but Harmony cut him off.

"Have a good life, _Uncle Remus_." Harmony spoke the last two words with all the venom and ice that filled her soul.

She watched her godfather's stone-like countenance break for one moment and she saw a genuine look of pure pain. Her work was done; in that look she knew that she had caused him at least a measure of the pain he had caused her. Secretly inside herself she rejoiced for she was not the only one who would leave this with wounds.

That said, Harmony turned and briskly walked back to the others as the train whistle blew. She boarded as quickly as possible and turned back to the Weasley's with a smile.

"Thanks for having us to stay Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.

"We appreciate it so much." Harmony said genuinely.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but . . . well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with . . . one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting—mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules—"

"What rules?" said Harry, Harmony, Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you . . . Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated. Harmony looked where they had been only to see her godfather standing there, his face stone, but his eyes clearly pained. Harmony blinked once and he was gone, Disapparated like the rest.

They all went to back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. Ron undid his truck, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily sitting down next to Hermione. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what—"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Harmony, Harry, and Ron listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door.

" . . . Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He know the headmaster, you see. My cousin goes there as well. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore—the man's such a Mudblood-lover—and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away, even if my cousin would be there. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do. . . ."

Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Amen." Harmony agreed.

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"Like we needed any more of that." Harmony said, rolling her eyes.

"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"

"Well nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Er—why not?" said Harry.

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts—how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that . . . well, everyone who's read _Hogwarts, A History_, anyway."

"Just you, then," said Ron.

"And me." Harmony interjected.

"All right, so just you two." He amended. "So go on—how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"It's bewitched," said Hermione. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"

"Maybe," said Harmony, carrying on. "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like at the World Cup. And to keep foreign wizards away it's probably Unplottable—"

"Come again?"

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?" Hermione said.

"Er . . . if you say so," said Harry.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident . . . Shame his mother likes him . . ."

They all turned and looked at Ron, then burst into laughter.

Once it was quiet again Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and they both nodded. Harmony was confused by the exchange until Harry spoke up.

"Harmony."

"Yeah,"

"What exactly is going on between you an Lupin?"

"Yeah, Harry told us about the letter and all that—and then the exchange on the platform . . . what's going on?" Ron finished.

Harmony took a deep breath.

"If you don't want to tell us that's fine." said Hermione quickly.

"No, no," Harmony said. "I don't mind. It's just—"

"What?" she pushed gently.

"Well the long and short of it is that I will have no contact with him and possibly never see him again."

"What?" Harry said in surprise.

"He gave me back—and walked away." Harmony said; stunned at how much those words still hurt.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," said Harmony, suddenly putting a hand to where she felt a physical ache in her chest.

"What you did was bad, but not worth this." Ron said.

"He's just afraid," Harmony said sternly. "He's been afraid this whole time. He just kept looking for good reasons to get out and then he found one and he ran with it."

"So you can't mail him or anything?" Harry asked.

"He said there would be no reply, if I did."

"What if something happened to you?" Hermione said.

"I guess he doesn't care." Harmony said, feeling the weight of the matter begin to press down on her again.

Harmony guessed the others figured out that this was a lot for her to handle because Harry just grabbed her hand and they all sat in silence. Harmony just stared out the window, willing the rocks that had seemed to settle in her stomach and on her shoulders to go away.

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lantern were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette, which was squeaking names in a very exhausted way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relieved the Cup match.

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville . . ."

He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box—"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley . . . what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!' said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean—they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety . . ."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter, Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So . . . going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know . . . you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won . . ."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You two never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_.

"Or you could just go away." Harmony said offhandedly.

A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My father told me about it ages ago . . . heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry . . . Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley . . . yes . . . they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him . . ."

Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared.

Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.

"Ron!" said Hermione reproachfully, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door.

"Well . . . making it look like he knows everything and we don't . . ." Ron snarled. " ' Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry.' . . . Dad could've got a promotion any time . . . he just likes it where he is . . ."

"Of course he does," said Hermione quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron—"

"Him! Get to me? As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.

The compartment fell silent again. The silence bothered Harmony today. She didn't want to be left with her own thoughts for too long.

"I'm going for a walk." She said, suddenly.

"We're getting close—" said Harry.

"I know. I won't be long. Just need a bit of fresh air."

Harry took one look at her and knew he shouldn't deny her, so he nodded. Harmony took his hand and squeezed it once to let him know she was really fine. This seemed to reassure him and she left shutting the compartment door quietly behind her.

She began walking down the train. The voices filling the air relaxed her until she hit one silent, empty compartment. It happened to be the compartment from the year before; the compartment she'd met her godfather in. She stood in the doorway for what felt like hours, remembering every vivid detail of that day.

Suddenly her knees grew weak and she fell into the doorframe, hitting her head slightly. She reached up and felt something wet on the side of her face. She assumed that she'd cut herself until she looked at it and realized it was clear. She didn't even both to dry the rest of her face, she just covered her eyes with one hand and let the offending moisture leak down her face.

"Abandoned again, Potter?" Draco Malfoy's voice came drawling from behind her.

Harmony hit her head lightly on the doorframe, on purpose this time. He'd probably seen her leave the compartment and followed her. The one time she couldn't keep herself together, he obviously had to be there.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said evenly.

"Such a sad exchange on the platform and now you'll "possibly never see him again" isn't that what you said?"

Harmony wheeled around, anger seething through her. It was bad enough he'd heard things at the World Cup, but now eavesdropping was just becoming a habit for this slimy blonde snake.

"Is that all you do now? Follow me around and listen to all my conversations to see what you can get out of them?"

"No, Potter," He said pushing himself away from the wall and taking a step toward her. "I just frequently happen to be in the right place at the right time."

"Walk away, Malfoy, before I put my fist to your face again." Harmony said.

"What is it about this compartment?" said Malfoy pushing past her and going to sit inside. "Oh—this must be the compartment from last year. The one you were reunited in, how touching."

Harmony scoffed disgustedly and turned to leave.

"So you'll go back to living with the Gryffindor's then, since your filthy werewolf godfather isn't there to protect you?"

Harmony froze. How could he know about The Abode? Nobody aside from the staff and the Gryffindor's knew.

"How do you know about that?" Harmony asked, her back still turned to him.

"I have my sources." Malfoy said standing.

"What sources?" Harmony asked more tensely, wheeling around to face him once more.

"Wonder how things will be this year, without him sticking up for you all the time?" Malfoy said. "Nobody to try and save you from punishments or complain of unfairness—"

Harmony knew then. Snape had told him.

"Snape should learn to keep his mouth shut." Harmony said through clenched teeth.

Malfoy shrugged.

"Just remember Potter, I always know more than you think I do and you should watch what you say out in the open." He whispered darkly as he went back down the train.

Harmony hadn't realized her hands were clinched into fists until she felt the pain of her fingers boring into her palm. If there was one person that could frustrate her in a matter of seconds, it was Draco Malfoy.

Harmony walked back down the train in about the same mood she'd left Ron in. When she threw open the door to the compartment, all three of the others jumped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly when finally realizing who it was.

"Malfoy." Harmony said. "Not only does he keep overhearing inopportune things, but Snape told him about me living with—well—away from the Tower last year."

"Git." Ron said simply.

"Can we just feed him to the giant squid instead of pushing him off a glacier? I'm sure we can make that look like an accident too." Harmony whined.

"I'm in." said Ron.

"Harmony you better change. We're really close." Hermione interjected.

Harmony was still fuming after changing clothes and waiting for the train to slow down for its arrival in the pitch-black of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak, Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon, and Harmony threw her jacket over Liten's cage as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied over their heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', you lot?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lack in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

On their way, Harmony's mind wandered first to the event that would hopefully be announced tonight. What would it be? What could be so big that everyone was keeping it a secret? Secret—like the one she and Harry had been keeping. Bertha Jorkins was dead. Voldemort may be on the rise. They were in danger again.

Harmony shivered at the thought. Harry caught it and slipped his arm around her, much as he had done the previous year when they had passed the Dementors. Dementors—Lupin . . . where was he now? What was he doing? Would he really not contact her ever again? Had she truly lost her godfather?

"Harmony, stop." Harry said softly. "I can see your brain going a million miles an hour and you need to stop worrying."

"But, Harry," Harmony said quietly, her thoughts back to Voldemort.

"Harmony, I know. For us, there's danger at every turn. It's been that way from the beginning . . . but we can't let that get in our way. We will wait and deal with whatever happens as it comes, the important thing is that we are dealing with it together."

Harmony smiled and nodded.

"As to Lupin, don't worry. Things will work themselves out and if they don't I'm sure Dumbledore will work them out. He won't let you two stay apart. He will find a way to bring you back together because he knows how much this means to you. He knows it's important."

"Any more prophetic advice for me?" Harmony said smiling.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling. "Stop worrying and be the brave Gryffindor of a sister I know that I have because Merlin knows that I may need her again soon. You never know what's going to happen at Hogwarts."

"No and maybe that's why I like coming back so much." Harmony said, shifting to look at the castle. "Something is always new, but it's always home."

"Our home." Harry said and stared at the castle with her.

That was all he needed to say. Though the summer had brought many fears into her life, there was still safety. There were still people who supported her and who would always be there for her. There was always a place she could return to feel all right again. That didn't mean that there was no trouble at Hogwarts, but there was great protection and hope there as well. So even with all that was ahead of her in the coming year Harmony knew in the walls of her beloved castle, Hogwarts, there was hope, protection, support, and love and all of that put together . . . made it home.


End file.
